The Ones Left Behind
by Bittersweet Alchemist
Summary: <html><head></head>Not everyone gets the privilege of being saved. Theresa knows this personally, as does her friend Liu— better known as Ghoul. But once they're found, how will they trust people again after living among animals? (Rating subject to change)</html>
1. Prologue

A harsh sob racked Theresa's body.

A Titan would undoubtedly find her with all the racket she was making, but she didn't care.

Her mother and father... They'd _left_ her! Everyone was gone!

Theresa was normally a loud, sassy girl who bounced off the walls. But now she could only huddle in the doorway of her house and sob, her energy gone with her parents. The Titans had broken through Wall Maria. So everyone had run. But the somewhat klutzy little green-eyed girl who'd tripped and fallen hard enough to knock herself out had been abandoned. _Left for dead._

Theresa gave up trying not to cry. She gave up, grinding the heels of her palms into her eyes as she bawled.

Her noise didn't attract a Titan, but it did attract something else.

Crouching in the shadows behind an overturned vegetable-cart across the street was a boy, only a little bigger than Theresa. His name was Liu. Liu's parents had been born outside the walls— Naturally, he was too. But, having seen the Titans break down the walls, he'd curiously stolen inside.

Something, like the sensation of being watched, made Theresa look up. Liu shrank behind the cart, still watching her. Why was this girl left alone in this hollowed-out husk of a town?

"Um... Hello?" Theresa called timidly, standing up and looking about. When nobody answered, she was prompted to call again, "Hello?"

Liu moved the tiniest bit. As he did, his long hair brushed over some pebbles on the ground. The small stones clattered, the noise amplified by the deathly silence of the town, and Theresa jumped. Her gaze shot to the overturned cart. Suspecting an animal and fearing her mother's tales of imps and bogeymen, Theresa picked up a stick lying in the street and began approaching the cart.

Not looking forward to having his skull beaten in with a club, Liu slowly poked his head out over the cart.

"_Shit!_" Theresa yelled, jumping.

Liu blinked calmly, standing up.

"Don't _do_ that!" Theresa yelled furiously, throwing her stick at the strange, scruffy boy. His brown eye widened, and he ducked. "I thought you were a wolf! Or a bogeyman! You sonova bitch!" Theresa ranted, stomping her foot.

Liu didn't answer, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Ooh!"

Theresa froze, mouth hanging open as she stared. This boy had strange eyes. Hers were green, like the forest. She'd seen many shades of blues, browns, greens and golds, even people with eyes that had red, purple or orange tints to them. She'd seen grays and a multitude of mixed colors. But never before had she seen someone with eyes of two different colors. His right was dark brown, like chocolate, and his left was a blue that was almost crystalline, reminding her of gems rich men wore on gold chains. His face was calmly expressionless, but his eyes were... _intense_, deep pools of secrets and emotions one might be able to read with the right training.

Liu let the girl stare for a while before softly saying, "You'll catch a fly like that."

Theresa blinked, as if surprised that he could speak, and said, "Huh?"

Liu shook his head, t'ch-ing. "My name's Liu Hanningworth."

"Mouthful. You look like a ghoul, standing in the shadows like that. I'm Theresa. Theresa Manes."

Liu didn't reply, examining her, and Theresa stepped closer, absently wondering if he'd bite her.

"You're alone— Where is everyone else? Don't they know the Titans are coming?" Liu asked softly.

Theresa broke down crying again.

Understanding what was going on now, Liu emerged from the shadows. As gently as he could, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde. Perhaps a tad too roughly, he patted the smaller child's head.

"Ouch." Theresa mumbled into his chest.

Suddenly Liu grabbed her hand and started running.

"Hey, what—"

"They're coming." he said shortly.

Liu was twelve, but he'd grown up in a kill-or-be-killed world. His mother died in childbirth. His older brother had been eaten by a Titan. His father and older sister were slain by rogues, who had left Liu alive and enslaved him. Liu had survived two diseases that'd taken many lives, four Titan-attacks, and a harsh world where he often fasted days between meals. He'd killed three men and two small Titans.

The traces of blood and decay had drifted to him on the wind. Faint vibrations had tickled his bare feet.

Titans were coming.

Theresa didn't know how the dark-haired boy had sensed the Titans— _She_ certainly hadn't, and could find no evidence herself. But she put her faith in the sprite-like boy and ran with him.

Neither the ten-year-old insider or the twelve-year-old outsider knew that they'd just embarked upon a really fucked-up journey of friendship.


	2. Chapter 1: Head Hittin'

**{Chapter One: Head Hittin'}**

"Ghoully-ooly! Lookie! Lookie!"

The dark-haired seventeen-year-old looked up. "Reaper, quit wasting gas on fancy moves." he murmured.

Theresa grinned, landing on the tree-branch next to her companion. Lit up by the sunlight, her amber-gold bed head glowed majestically. She looked wild and free, the sun-tanned, green-eyed spirit of the forest. Liu, or Ghoul as he was now called, looked uncomfortable and out of place in the bright afternoon, a shadow hunching his shoulders against the day's disapproving glare.

For five years, the two had survived outside of Wall Rose, inside Wall Maria. They took 3D-maneuver gear from dead soldiers they found and used it to get around. Using blades from said gear, a dragon-hilted knife Ghoul had gotten from a rogue when he was nine, and a bow Theresa had found, they hunted Titans and prey. Theresa continually cut her hair short, and it stayed in an eternal bed head. Ghoul had let his hair grow to his waist, keeping it in a high, tight pony.

"Lookit! Three dead soldiers, four tanks of gas!" Theresa grinned, holding out the four silver tanks in her arms. Ghoul nodded, accepting two. "So. We ate yesterday, and still have a whole rabbit if we don't find anything tomorrow. Should we go hunting? I wanna go hunting." chattered the blonde, still grinning.

Ghoul didn't answer, looking blankly at his companion. His bangs fell in his blue eye as he tilted his head. He knew that Theresa just wanted to play around with the gear, but that wasted gas, and who knew how long it would be before they found more soldiers? But if they actually did any hunting, they _might_ get a halfway-decent meal...

"No. Let's get back to the fen." he murmured, turning his attention to refilling his tanks.

"_Aww!_"

"If you hunt for the thrill, you're as bad as them."

Theresa pouted as Ghoul jumped nimbly out of the tree. But as he began walking off without her, she hastily finished refueling and tumbled out of the tree after him. After that day five years ago, she couldn't stand to be alone. Even though she often went on romps through the wilderness, Theresa would always run back to Ghoul after about five minutes.

So the blonde scampered playfully ahead of the raven, spinning around to grin cheekily as she walked backwards. He blinked, his expression betraying nothing. Here, the the shadows cast by the dense foliage of the forest, he seemed at home. His footfalls made little sound, and the darkness seemed to wrap around him like a cloak. Theresa looked at home here in the shadows as well, the mischievous dryad ready to fade into the tree-trunks and leave travelers lost and bewildered.

They were safer here, in the untamed forest with no paths. Only three-meter Titans could get in here, because the trees were thick and dense, giving anything bigger than three meters no chance to get inside. However, the two 'lived' in a fen. The swampy area was a mess of sulfur, gas-jets, and tangled trees, flooded with murky water. The reek of sulfur, natural gas and mildew disguised their scents— not to mention they didn't exactly bathe often— so Titans had trouble tracking them by scent. The abundance of trees at the fen made it easy to escape if the Titans did find them. The river nearby supplied them with cleanish water. Further downstream was a popular spot for animals to drink from, but the terrain was too flat to feel safe, with too few trees or land-formations.

Theresa spun around again. Spotting a fox, she squealed and chased after it into the bushes. Ghoul was left alone. He stopped, waiting for the blonde to come back. With a soft sigh, he put his hand over his chest. Under his shirt, around his neck, was Ghoul's most prized possession— A heart-shaped locket that had once been his sister's. The silver heart was composed of two wings. Spread out, they revealed four detailed pictures done in ink. One of each his father, mother, brother, and a younger him. When rogues had killed his father and sister, the necklace had been taken as an object of worth. When Ghoul had killed the rogues in turn, he'd been lucky to recover the last remnant of his family.

Theresa wore a necklace as well— A frayed rope with a copper oak-leaf adorned her throat. But she wore hers because she thought it looked cool. Ghoul had never really told her the story behind his bauble.

Hearing the noise of 3D-maneuver gear, Ghoul sighed in annoyance. "Does she never _listen_...?" he mumbled.

But as the person using the gear came into his line of sight, Ghoul saw that it wasn't Theresa. Flinching, he shrank back into the shadows. The soldier passed him without so much as a backwards glance.

"... Shit." Ghoul swore softly, thinking of Theresa. Throwing around a cautious eye, Ghoul began to chase after the fleeting signs of his blonde companion, the worst flooding into his mind.

What if Theresa had encountered some soldiers and started a fight? What if she'd startled them and they'd attacked her? What if she was bleeding out under a bush right now?!

Beginning to panic, Ghoul broke into a run.

"Oof!"

Ghoul stumbled, winded. The person he'd run into was thrown off-balance and fell. Blue eyes met the dark brown one of the outsider. For a second, neither moved, shocked by each other. But then Ghoul's Theresa-focused mind kicked back in again and he sprinted away.

"Hey, wait!" yelled the blonde soldier.

Ghoul ignored him and yelled, "_Theresa!_"

Seconds after he did so, Theresa exploded from the trees, hollering, "We've got trouble!"

"T'ch. You're telling me, the soldiers are here!" Ghoul snapped, his calm demeanor shaken by concern for the younger teen.

Theresa blinked. "The Scouts? Oh, good. There's five Titans heading this way. Three three-meters and two four-meters, one of which I think is an abnormal." she said casually.

Ghoul was silent.

"So," Theresa grinned impishly, "Can we go hunting?"

Ghoul bit his lip. He didn't exactly trust the insiders. Yes, he trusted Theresa with his life, but _that_ was different. He was always told the corruption of insiders, and their people had turned his away when the walls were first built. But Ghoul wasn't the type to turn his back on those in need... And those soldiers would be taken completely by surprise. The Titans had smelled them, and were coming for the soldiers. Unless Ghoul consented, there would be a massacre.

Groaning, Ghoul forcefully bonked his forehead against Theresa's.

She whooped at the rough collision.

Ghoul had given his consent. They were going hunting.


	3. Chapter 2: Them From Outside, Part 1

**{Chapter Two: Them From Outside, Part 1}**

As Ghoul and Theresa sprang through the trees, aiming to save the clueless soldiers, the blonde Ghoul had knocked over was recovered by his group.

"Armin, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Connie exclaimed, helping the other up.

"No... I ran into someone. I think he lives out here, because he looked kinda... feral." Armin tried to explain.

"Talk later, we gotta catch up with everyone else!" Jean ordered snappishly, cutting the smaller off.

Armin nodded hurriedly, following after his friends. But he couldn't take his mind off the boy he'd bumped into.

He'd been about Jean's height. His skin had been pale, made paler by the tattered black clothes hanging about his frame. His wide, almost frightened eye had been dark brown. He'd been wearing 3DMG. His hair, long and black as death, had been in a high, tight pony, unruly bangs hanging in his left eye. Around his neck, vanishing under his shirt, had been a slender silver chain.

That boy had been scared, and the gaunt appearance suggested that he'd been outside the walls for a while... Who _was_ he?!

Armin blinked, realizing that they'd reached the camp. He swallowed, still caught up in his thoughts about the shadow-like boy. He'd been so fast when he ran away... Like he hadn't been real...

But Armin could _feel_ the bruises on his ribcage forming.

That person had been real.

"Oi! Where've you three been?!" barked the man commanding the squad. Jean, Connie and Armin hastened to give clumsy salutes and overlapping explanations. "Alright, alright, shaddup! C'mon, we'll be heading back soon!"

The trio spread out through the camp. Armin couldn't stop thinking about the dark boy in the trees, almost neglecting his horse in his thoughts.

It was the rumbling of Titans close by and closing in that snapped all of them, lulled into false security by the forest's peace, back to reality.

"It's no good! We can't efficiently use our gear in these tightly-packed trees!" Jean gasped as the first ones appeared, a trio of three-meters. A pair of four-meters were squeezing in after them.

A flash of green and brown zipped over Armin's head, accompanied by a triumphant whoop and the whir of 3D-maneuver gear. The blonde boy briefly saw a grinning teenager fly over the soldiers before twirling behind one of the Titans.

"Reaper! If you die, I'm getting your rabbit!" someone yelled, also whipping overhead.

"Over my dead body!"

The second person landed in a tree as the first felled two of the three-meters. Armin gasped as he saw it was the boy from before. "That's what I mean, you'll _be_ dead!" he yelled at the grinning girl.

The girl stopped in a tree of her own as the boy flew at one of the four-meters, which appeared to be an abnormal. She had tanned skin and forest-green eyes. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of blonde, a mix of amber and gold, cut short and sticking up messily. Like her companion, she wore 3DMG, but her clothes were in better condition. The brown and green leather flattered her lithe, hungry figure. Around her neck was a rope. Compared to her serious friend, her cheerful playfulness seemed maniacal and suicidal.

She turned her attention to the soldiers and gave a big, goofy grin. "If ya ain't gonna fight, mayhaps ye should start runnin'?" she called teasingly, head tilted to the side.

Ghoul choked on his curses as he felled the abnormal. What on earth was Theresa _doing_, talking like that?! He sent her a bewildered glare as the somewhat enraged Scouts took out the other Titans.

Before the two could flee, Armin— either boldly or foolishly— tackled Ghoul.

"What the—?! Geddoff!" Ghoul yelled, seizing up as he felt arms about his waist.

"Not just yet!" Armin gasped as Ghoul elbowed him in the already-bruised ribs.

Theresa bit her lip, hesitating in confusion. That split second of hesitation was all that was needed for the other Scouts to surround the two strangers. Realizing her blunder, Theresa scowled and swore furiously. Ghoul glowered at her in annoyance as the other blonde released him.

"Who are you two?" demanded the squad-commander.

Ghoul lifted his lip in distaste, huffing. Theresa kicked his shin, then turned to answer. "I'm Theresa Manes. This is my friend Ghoul. We live out here." she said calmly, as if discussing weather.

"That's impossible." Jean snorted.

Ghoul brushed his bangs away, scowling. A few jaws dropped at his eyes. "Reaper, let's go." he murmured, his body tense.

"Ghoul, _please! _Just a few minutes, please? It's been five years, and as a whiny teenage brat, I _require_ human interaction!" the scruffy blonde pleaded. Ghoul sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've lived out here for five years? Since the Titans came?" one of the soldiers gawked.

"Mm-hmm. I was abandoned by my parents when the Titans broke through. Ghoul lived outside Wall Maria until five years ago, when he snuck in with Titans and found me." Theresa nodded, smiling softly. Noting that Ghoul was sulking and tense, she playfully poked his side.

"Nobody can live outside the walls! They'd be gobbled up by the Titans in an instant!" Connie objected.

"I've lasted seventeen years, and I'm willing to bet that I'll live thirty more than _you_ will." Ghoul commented acidly. "I'm going home."

"Ghoul!" Theresa yelled as he dashed away. "Ghoul, _wait!_"


	4. Chapter 3: Them From Outside, Part 2

**{Chapter Three: Them From Outside, Part 2}**

Ghoul ran through the trees, ignoring the branches whipping at his face and hands.

Let Theresa go with her kind. He didn't care. He'd leave these cursed walls. He only stayed because of her, but if she was leaving, damn it all! Damn the insiders! Damn them and their China-worthy walls!

Ghoul stopped as his foot landed in a stream. The cold water sent icy daggers through his boot, into his foot. He was soaked up to the knee from the splash. Gasping, he realized he was crying. His eyes leaked tears, his cheek bled from a cut, and saliva dribbled from his mouth. He was trembling, and his breathing was irregular.

"Heh... 'M a big mess... Thanks, Reaper..." Ghoul chuckled weakly. His hand found his sister's locket as he wiped his face on his sleeve. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back.

Of _course_ he cared about Theresa. She was like his little sister. Yes, he hated this place, but he'd stay for her. And it wasn't that he loved her— not like _that_. It was a familiar love, one he hadn't felt since he was still Liu Hanningworth ten years ago. Ghoul wanted to protect the abandoned little girl. But if she went inside the second wall, Wall Rose, she might not need him anymore.

In other words, he was being a selfish jackass.

A soft rustle in the bushes made him freeze. It wasn't the noise of a person, but an animal.

A rabbit.

Too bad Ghoul didn't have a bow, like Theresa. Still, he remained motionless. How close would it come before his presence registered? Probably not very, but he wanted to see.

With a sort of thudding noise, the rabbit squealed and fell over dead. Ghoul blinked upon seeing the arrow stuck in it.

"Supper tonight will be rabbit-meat in blood soup with a side of pine-bark, blackberries, and willow-bark tea." Theresa announced with a grin, dropping out of a tree.

Ghoul dropped his head to the side in apology.

"What're you apologizing for? It's _my_ fault. I got too excited about seeing people again. So excited I even forgot about big brother." Theresa smiled, walking fearlessly into the rushing cold of the stream to pat his head. A tad too roughly, just like him.

"I'm sorry, Theresa. I was an ass."

"Stop apologizing! You've only been taught the bad stuff, so you seek it out in order to avoid it better. One day, I'll teach you all the good things in life, and mayhap my debt'll finally be fulfilled, nay?"

Ghoul gave the blonde a Look. She giggled, picking up the rabbit and retrieving her arrow.

"Oh, Ghoul, some of them'll be back tomorrow. They want to take us inside and stuff and stuff."

"Bleh."

"Ha-ha, I knew you'd say that..."

Ghoul sighed as Theresa splashed back to him. He took the proffered dead rabbit when it was thrust at him and examined it. It was a fairly plump creature, well on in it's years and well-fed. "Eat the old one tonight, save this for tomorrow or day after." he instructed, handing it back to Theresa.

"Uh-huh. I know." Theresa nodded absently, watching intently as several white butterflies flitted past.

"Will any from today be there?"

"Huh?"

Ghoul t'ch-ed, shaking his head. "Will we recognize anyone?"

Theresa paused, looking blank. Ghoul sighed, shaking his head again. "Oh! Yeah! The little blonde guy will be!" Theresa answered brightly. "Y'know, the one you ran into! He said he'd come, along with a scientist, probably the supposed scariest soldier alive..."

Ghoul sighed for the fourth time that day, nodding as Theresa continued to ramble. But he didn't tune her out. Instead, he focused on her, making the continual babbling less boring and endless. Besides, she was his friend, and he owed her at least as much as listening to her.

Theresa was aware of Ghoul's boredom and attention on her. But it was her nature to talk. So she did, her topic going from here to there as they moved along. The rabbit hung from her hip, thumping against her thigh as she bounced along.

As the two came to their home in the fen, the Scouts had just about reached Wall Rose. Everyone was buzzing with conversation about the two strangers.

"They can't have _honestly_ survived _five_ years _outside_ the wall!"

"That kid said he lived his _whole life_ outside!"

"I think I knew a family called Manes..."

"What if they're Titan-shifters?"

Armin gulped, oblivious to the conversation around him. Ghoul certainly had been mistrustful... If he grew up outside, that meant his family had been left behind. Did he bear a grudge against people inside as a result? But he seemed so attached to Theresa, from inside Wall Maria... She had said that Ghoul had gone out of his way to save her from the Titans...

"Hey, Armin!" Connie called, pulling alongside the blonde and snapping him out of his thoughts. "Do you think they really live out there?"

"I guess so. They have an edge that clearly defines them as different... It's scared, hungry and watchful, but also sharp and somewhat angry. Like a wild animal." Armin replied.

Connie didn't answer.

Animals that lived in the wild tended not to trust people, Connie knew. If those two lived like animals, wouldn't the same hold true? But at the same time, they were human...

Jean was riding just ahead of Connie and Armin. He was trying not to think about Theresa and Ghoul. But their personalities were like the two sides of Eren personified, and he could guess how well they'd get along with the suicidal maniac. That bastard'd be all over Ghoul, asking him about shit outside. How wonderful.

But something was preying on the minds of everyone.

Ghouls were bedtime stories of human-like creatures that fed on human flesh, much like the Titans. How had Ghoul come across that name? He wasn't a cannibal, was he? If he was, did Theresa know? If she did, why did she stick around? Ghoul had called her 'Reaper'— Did she hunt down prey for him? Like soldiers and daring rogues who ventured outside the walls?

In essence, everyone was wondering if the two were monsters.

On the other hand, in the fen that night, Ghoul was considering his own twisted past. He lapped at the berry-juice staining his hand, debating whether or not he should tell or shouldn't. Not even Theresa, his closest friend, knew all his personal demons. She knew about the rogues enslaving him for two years after brutally murdering his family, but she didn't know what they'd _done_ to him. Or what _he'd_ done _after_ killing them.

Theresa watched Ghoul as he crouched over the fire. His face was a mosaic of warm orange light and wavering indigo shadows. His eyebrows were furrowed, his nose scrunched up, his lips pulled into a frown, and his hand clutching the locket around his neck. He only did that, she had learned, when he was thinking about his past. Theresa blinked, looking at the crude wooden cup in her hands and inhaling the steam from her tea. She wouldn't pry. She owed Ghoul that much for suffering her for five years. But her excitement at seeing actual people again was next to unbearable. Even if it was just for a day... best make the best of it...

Both outsiders tilted their heads back to stare at the sky through the canopy of branches above them. Theresa wore a hopeful, serene smile. Ghoul wore his usual blank mask, bangs obscuring his eyes and casting his whole face into the inky blackness of shadows.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: Hello and thank you for reading thus far!**

**Reviews are very welcome, as I appreciate any input given, and I do answer questions!**

**As this story progresses, I may ask for your opinions on things, what you want to happen and crap like that.**

**Thank you again for reading this story!**


	5. Chapter 4: Out of the Woods

**{Chapter Four: Out Of The Woods}**

Ghoul watched Theresa chase after butterflies and other insects flying about. As per usual, his face was an expressionless mask.

A small group was coming today. A small group of insider soldiers was coming to take them inside.

Ghoul gulped.

Theresa stopped her frolicking, seeing Ghoul's involuntary shudder as he gulped. Smiling softly, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He didn't move, but relaxed in her grip, which was a good thing.

"It'll be fine. If anybody tries anything, I'll kick their ass so hard their brains shoot out their noses. And then, if they don't capture our attention well enough, hey, we can run, right?" the blonde smiled into his chest.

Ghoul didn't answer.

"Liu."

He blinked, looking at Theresa in confusion. She never called him by his real name.

"I know you don't trust people, but we're not animals. These are my people. I don't know what happened to ma— No, I have an _idea_ of what happened to you, but only based on circumstantial evidence. But these are soldiers— Scouts. The Survey Corps has a better code of honor than the Garrison Regiment or Military Police. Nothing will happen to you, not by them, I _promise_. Okay?"

For a minute, Theresa wasn't the wild child that never shut up and always ran off to play. She was a scared, lonely little girl, abandoned once again.

Ghoul took a deep breath, his mouth dry.

"... Okay..." he breathed.

Theresa lit up, pecking him on the cheek. Ghoul blushed a bit as she ran off again, tumbling through the grass with cartwheels and somersaults. Her loud laughter was ephemeral, in a way, only adding to the illusion that she was a spirit of some sort rather than a human girl. Ghoul sighed, hunching his shoulders and shrinking into the shadow of the tree behind him.

Under his bare feet, vibrations whispered through the ground. He grew tense, looking about in concern. Was it a Titan? Or the pounding of horses' hooves as the soldiers came for them?

It was, in fact, horses. They were too far away for Ghoul to discern, but there weren't too many Titans in the area.

"So Ghoul lived outside Wall Maria for twelve years?" Eren exclaimed.

"That's what he said! And Theresa said he was twelve when the Titans broke through, and snuck in with them out of curiosity!" Armin nodded.

"The important thing is that people found ways to survive outside the walls. Ghoul undoubtedly met more people out there if it was twelve years." Commander Erwin said, only a short distance ahead of them.

"They must've found things out about the Titans, too! Exploited weaknesses we don't know about!" Zoë said eagerly, a large grin plastered across her face.

Eren swallowed in anticipation. This Ghoul-guy had to know so much about what was outside the walls! Twelve years was a long time, surely he'd seen and done some incredible things!

It had been agreed that the group sent to retrieve the duo should be small, so's to avoid scaring them or making them think they were prisoners. It was composed of Armin, from yesterday's group, Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Zoë, Eren, and Sasha. The size of the party was intended to be friendly, yet big enough to retaliate if the two tried to attack. They were running two spare horses with them, for the outsiders.

"I wanna know how on earth they survived other than evading Titans outside the walls— I mean, they wouldn't have food, not like us. They'd have to live in holes in order to keep safe, and your contact with other people would have to be limited so that the Titans didn't smell you." Armin murmured.

"Unless they advanced somehow, or maybe regressed." Sasha suggested.

"Up ahead, is that them?" Levi pointed.

Armin blinked, looking ahead. It looked like it was... Theresa was spinning in circles and swatting at something in the air as she laughed. Ghoul wasn't anywhere to be seen, but he confirmed that it was Theresa.

Spotting the Scouts approaching, Theresa stopped her frolicking, grinning cheekily. She waved, walking towards them. "Heya!" she greeted happily as they stopped.

"Theresa, hey... um, where's Ghoul?" Armin asked, dismounting.

"That's just insulting!"

Theresa laughed, spinning around. "Yeah, but you're hard to see when you're hiding in the dark like that!" she called to a tree nearby.

The cadets started a bit as Ghoul seemed to materialize from the shadows under the trees, rising up from where he'd been sitting. His face was a blank, expressionless mask, similar to Levi's, only lacking the cold edge. Ghoul walked slowly towards them, arms crossed and his gaze flickering about.

"It's okay. Remember my promise five minutes ago? C'mon. C'mere." Theresa coaxed, holding her hand out and twitching her fingers. Ghoul stopped pointedly, giving her a Look.

"Not much to look at, are you?" Levi commented. Zoë hissed at him.

Ghoul's gaze went from Theresa to the other ravenette. He blinked, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "... Takes one to know one." the dark boy said calmly as his hair fell back in his face. Levi's eyes narrowed.

Sensing the tension rising between the two, Erwin changed the subject.

"I'm Commander Erwin Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you two." he said with a smile, offering Theresa his hand.

"Theresa Manes. Nice to meet you too." Theresa grinned, shaking his hand.

"Ghoul." Ghoul murmured, politely shaking the older man's hand as well.

"This is Captain Levi, Zoë Hange, Eren Jaeger, and Sasha Blouse. You know Armin from yesterday."

Theresa enthusiastically greeted each person. Ghoul simply nodded, crossing his arms again and eyeing them all warily. He wasn't sure what to make of these people... but Levi had an aura of darkness that Ghoul couldn't interpret and decided was best to avoid. Theresa, as if sensing Ghoul's uneasiness, turned to examine Levi. She too deemed him different from the others, but promised to later investigate the twinge of darkness felt about him.

"Armin said you claimed to have lived your whole life in Titan-territory. Is that really true?" Eren asked Ghoul, eyes wide.

"Yes. I was born outside of Wall Maria, rather far northeast of this place in general." Ghoul nodded.

"How did you survive? I mean, the Titans must've been at your throat every second of the day!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Let's save the interrogation for when we're back at headquarters, unless you forgot we're in Titan-territory right now." Levi suggested coolly.

"You're a sissy, that's all..." Ghoul muttered under his breath.

"Ghoully-ooly, you're so talkative! Is something wrong?" Theresa exclaimed, jumping onto one of the spare horses. Ghoul watched as everyone else mounted theirs as well, then looked skeptically at the last one left. "Huh? C'mon, I know you know how to ride!"

"Bareback! It's different with all this crap on the horse!" Ghoul objected, swinging easily up onto the horse. He frowned, shifting several times, before nodding vaguely. His bare feet didn't touch the stirrups, his knees holding onto the horse's sides, his hands tangling gently in the mane rather than grabbing the reins.

"Come on. Let's go before anything finds us." Erwin nodded, urging his horse on. Everyone followed quickly after him.

Ghoul and Theresa rode close together. Several times, Theresa actually reached over and put her hand on her dark friend's shoulder. He was tense, taking in the circular formation the six around them rode in. Like a cage. It made him nervous. Theresa was aware of this, but she trusted the Scouts. She also trusted Ghoul to trust her judgement. He did, but it was always good to have outs in mind.

"You two are so close! It's adorable!" Zoë exclaimed, nudging closer to the other side of Ghoul's horse.

"It's not romantic! It's more familiar, Ghoul's like a big brother to me!" Theresa laughed as Ghoul flattened himself against his horse's neck.

"Oh? Really?" Zoë asked.

"I'm not capable of love further than that." Ghoul said in a deadpan tone, staring at the space between his horse's ears with an intensity that was almost scary. And it wasn't exactly a lie... Ghoul doubted his ever being able to love anyone outside of Theresa.

"Hey, I'm curious about your eyes! What makes them like that?" Zoë continued, twisting her head awkwardly to stare at him.

"I was born like this. Everyone in my family had brown eyes, but my great grandfather on my mother's father's side had blue eyes. I thing it's a recessive gene." Ghoul replied, hunching his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Oi, Shitty-Glasses, leave him alone. Don't scare him off before we're even halfway to the wall." Levi snapped. Zoë pouted.

"Fine, let's switch." Theresa said eagerly. She wanted to talk to Zoë, who seemed like an interesting person.

"Reaper, just because you're suicidal doesn't mean I am. _Keep your ass on that horse_." Ghoul ordered, giving the girl a pointed look with his blue eye. Theresa made a face that was scarily similar to that Zoë was making.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Sasha asked in confusion.

Neither of the outsiders answered, as Theresa was busy nagging Ghoul while he hugged his horse's neck.

"'Reaper?' What does he mean by that?" Eren asked.

"My name comes from a language called Hebrew. Apparently the Hebrew peoples' names had a lot of religious meaning, and mine just happened to mean 'Reaper!'" Theresa grinned, throwing her head back to laugh. Ghoul sighed.

"What about his name?" Armin asked.

"Let's save all the chitchat for when we get there, why don't we?" Levi asked, making Erwin chuckle.


	6. Chapter 5: Questions of Trust

**{Chapter Five: Questions Of Trust}**

Ghoul bit his thumbnail, looking about nervously.

"Nothing's gonna jump out and bite you, kid." Levi muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, cut him some slack! He doesn't exactly come into such confined areas all the time!" Theresa objected protectively. Ghoul shot her an appreciative glance.

"First things first. Ghoul, did you and your family ever encounter other people outside the walls?" Erwin asked.

Ghoul jerked, hands gripping his upper arms. "... Sadly..." he muttered darkly, too quiet to be heard by any other than Theresa, who stood next to him.

"Speak up, would you?" Levi muttered.

Ghoul blinked, taking a deep breath. "My encounters with others outside are limited to two experiences that I can recall. One ended rather badly and I'd like to avoid that topic. The other time was more recent, when I was about ten years old. There are other people out there, yes." he replied flatly.

"How do you survive out there?" Zoë asked, her expression serious for once.

"There are several paths you can follow," Ghoul started, "The most unappealing yet somewhat easiest being that of a loner. Loners are nomadic and half of them are rogues. Then there are small bands, composed of five to ten people, often made up of families. They too are nomadic, but some find good places to settle down permanently. From these often spring up small villages, normally with no more than thirty people. Some of these are underground, where the Titans can't go, or in trees and mountains, or other places that're safe. Theresa and I lived in one such example, a fen. The last option is the most desirable— Titans can't swim, so the smart people built boats when the Titans came and took to sea."

So it _was_ possible to survive outside the walls, even with Titans around. But, looking at Ghoul and Theresa, it obviously wasn't easy.

Erwin leaned forward. "You've met Eren. He's special— Able to make and control a Titan body at will. Have either of you ever encountered anything like that?"

"Eeh?! Really?!" Theresa exclaimed, instantly making her a no-go.

Ghoul didn't answer, thinking. Had he ever encountered anything like that? He bit his lip, recalling the event five years ago.

"... Not particularly... But have you considered the Titans who broke through Wall Maria being like this?" he replied slowly.

"We believe that is in fact the case. Just recently, there was an attempt to apprehend one of these rogue Titan-shifters. Her name was Annie Leonhart, a member of the Military Police. Eren confronted her in the capital, fighting and winning... But the victory was short-lasted, as she sealed herself in a cocoon of crystal-like material and is still like that today."

"So you can't question her..." Theresa murmured darkly.

"She chose a form of death rather than betray any comrades she had. In some countries before the walls, that would've been seen as honorable." Ghoul said, more to Theresa than anyone else.

"Ghoul."

The dark-haired outsider looked back to the military officials before him.

"Is there anything the outsiders learned about the Titans that can be used to our advantage? Anything at all?"

"As I said, they can't swim. They can walk through water, yes, but once it gets deeper than they are tall, they begin to flounder and return to shore. Also, like humans, they use their ears for balance. They're already unstable creatures, so if you damage one ear enough, they fall down and roll in the dirt for about a minute, unable to get up again..." Ghoul paused, then shrugged, indicating that was all he had. Zoë ran off, yelling something about recording what he'd just said. Theresa giggled, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"You both understand that if certain people find out about you, you'll most likely be executed by the MPs, right? They'll accuse you of being Titan-shifters and generally stir up panic until they get their way." Erwin warned gently.

Theresa nodded gravely, while Ghoul looked disgusted.

"We can, however, hide you. Due to your self-training with the 3D-maneuver gear and experience with Titans, you can easily be passed off as soldiers." the commander continued.

Theresa clapped her hands happily in agreement, but Ghoul shook his head.

"Why not?" Levi asked, his voice taking on a challenging tone.

Ghoul didn't respond, but Theresa quickly interpreted the look in his eyes.

"Because he doesn't trust the insiders." she replied, taking his hand for a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"He trusts _you_."

"Because of the circumstances under which we met, and for no other reason."

Ghoul reclaimed his hand, looking guilty for a brief moment. His hand went to grip the lump under his shirt again. Neither Levi or Erwin missed the flash of guilt across the boy's face, though Theresa missed it.

"She's right, I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone, really... But Theresa's special. It's hard not to trust an idiot like her." Ghoul murmured, folding his hands behind his head to hide their shaking.

"Hey!" Theresa objected, poking his side.

"Nonetheless, you're now what plenty would deem a threat." Erwin murmured softly.

"So send us back outside. Nobody has to know."

"But Ghoul, we had to pass through that village at the gate! What would they tell the people who saw us?" Theresa pointed out.

"As if humanity doesn't believe half the lies shoved down it's throat. Who remembers the faces of soldiers who rarely return with half their numbers? Tell them we were spies or something."

"Ghoul... If you don't mind my asking, why don't you trust us?"

Theresa and Ghoul had both been standing in the middle of the room. Now Ghoul fell to his knees, one hand over his mouth as he gagged and shuddered. Theresa cried out, dropping to her knees and holding his shoulders. Levi and Erwin quickly came closer, kneeling down to see what was wrong. But as everyone crowded around him, Ghoul lashed out, making them recoil and provide him with much-needed breathing-space. He gasped, shaking his head and climbing shakily to his feet. "I'm fine... fine... In answer to your question, it's personal..." he whispered hoarsely, eyes hunted.

"... Ghoul... Please. Just for a few days. If it doesn't work out, then we can run away... Please, Ghoul?" Theresa pleaded. Ghoul shook his head, making to leave. "_Liu!_"

Levi and Erwin blinked in confusion. Ghoul was halfway out the door, but had stopped when Theresa half-yelled that, shoulders becoming tense. What new name was this?

"That's the second time today you've made me call you that. I know you want to forget all about everything involving that, but if that's the only thing I can do to get your attention, I'll start calling you that all the time. Please, Ghoul. Just for a few days. I know you don't like it here, but I promised you nothing bad would happen to you at the hand of the Survey Corps. I know you don't trust them, but I grew up for ten years with these people. There's a chance that..." Theresa trailed off, holding a hand to her chest the same way Ghoul's would when he was holding the locket.

"I know... And I shouldn't deny you that chance... But I'm sorry. I can't." Ghoul murmured, shaking his head.

"Ghoul, please, not as the girl you want to protect and keep safe, but as your sister! Please, just three days! I promise, if you still can't cope after that amount of time, _I'll_ run away first!"

Ever-so-slowly, Ghoul nodded, swallowing.

Levi narrowed his eyes, having seen the slight shaking of Ghoul's hand before he went to play with his ponytail. Whatever Ghoul was hiding, it was clearly something big. And he would get to the bottom of it, whether that brat liked it or no.

Ghoul looked up, meeting Levi's gaze. He could tell what the corporal was thinking. And he wasn't going to let it happen. He'd rather _die_ before letting people find out his secrets.

Theresa and Erwin both intervened, putting an end to the chilly staring-contest between the two ravenettes. As Zoë came back, plans were made to integrate Theresa and Ghoul into the Scouts.


	7. Chapter 6: New Recruits

**{Chapter Six: New Recruits}**

"How's that?" Zoë asked cheerfully.

Theresa grinned, flashing her a thumbs up. The uniform worked perfectly for her. She still wore her old brown tee and rope necklace with the copper leaf-charm. It matched the white pants, dark boots and tan jacket of the uniform perfectly. She still looked perfect in it, like the sun-bathed tree-spirit, only not quite as wild.

Ghoul frowned, not as content. He looked out of place in the uniform, just as he did in bright sunlight. His clothes had been deemed in such poor condition— not to mention Levi refused to let him continue wearing such 'disgusting rags'— that everything he was wearing save the locket around his neck and 3D-maneuver gear-belts was new. He wore a dark shirt Levi had given him, the white pants, the boots and the jacket. He turned to the wall, swinging one leg straight up against it and flexing.

"... Feels a little too tight. All of it." he muttered, frowning. He especially wasn't fond of the boots. He'd never worn shoes before, so they felt incredibly constricting, and he worried about how well he'd be able to operate if his boots absorbed all the vibrations in the ground before they reached his feet.

"Okay, I'll go get you a bigger size!" Zoë hummed.

As she left, Ghoul turned to face a corner, sighing as he shed the jacket and began removing his belts. Levi came in the room just as he took off his shirt to figure out why it itched so much.

"What's that from? Titan?" he asked almost automatically, seeing the long scar across Ghoul's shoulder-blades.

"No." the boy replied coolly, turning to look at him. "Is that my knife?"

Theresa squeaked a little as Levi threw the blade to Ghoul. Ghoul caught it without any injury to himself. He studied it briefly to check for damage, then went back to inspecting the shirt.

The knife was really quite ornate. The blade was thick, with grooves for blood-flow. It had a bit of a subtle S-curve to it, making it look incredibly painful to be stabbed with. The hilt was designed to look like a dragon's head, as if the mythical beast were breathing a tongue of silver flame. It was black, each individual detail painstakingly made. The eyes were rubies. It was the same knife Ghoul had used to liberate himself from the rogues all those years ago.

"How about the knife and locket?" Levi asked as Ghoul carefully removed a small splinter from the shirt.

"Would you lay off? Please? I mean, you wouldn't like it if _I_ went nosing about _your_ personal history!" Theresa interjected, frowning.

Levi turned to glare at her now. Theresa met it very calmly. After all, Levi's fearsomeness could only go so far. There was a saying Theresa rather liked, 'When a good man goes to war, the Devil in Hell quakes with fear.' She thought it applied to Ghoul fairly well. Ghoul was quiet and tended to express himself politely and calmly. But the few times she'd seen him get angry, she'd be damned if Satan didn't shudder!

"Ghoul, see if these fit!" Zoë sang, breezing back into the room, almost completely ignoring Levi to hand Ghoul a new uniform.

Sighing, Ghoul accepted the garments and went to the next room to change.

Levi turned his attention back to Theresa. "If I'm going to be babysitting you two brats in addition to my other duties, it'd be a good idea to get acquainted, wouldn't it?" he said coldly.

"Not like _that_, no. Sorry, but people tend to have things called feelings. These get hurt or stirred up when you go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, especially like that. I owe Ghoul my life several times over, so I'll be the first to tell you to _butt out_." Theresa warned.

"Children, children, let's not fight!" Zoë laughed.

"Stay out of it, Shitty-Glasses." Levi ordered before turning back to Theresa. "So defending your friend's feelings will repay your debt to him?"

"No, and that's exactly my point. Nothing I ever do will be enough to repay him, so I better start accumulating small acts of kindness. I don't care who you are or how scary everyone else finds you, I'm going to stick by his side. So piss the fuck off, micro-midget."

Ghoul had been listening in on the conversation while changing. He now decided that Theresa was pushing her limits. "Reaper!" he yelled abruptly, startling them all.

"You heard all that?" Zoë murmured softly as he emerged, twisting and flexing to test out how the garments felt.

"Hard not too." the dark-haired teen muttered, adjusting his ponytail.

"You should probably cut that off. It'll just get in the way." Levi advised.

"I'd rather you use my hair to hang my head rather than drill a hole in it." came the dry reply.

Theresa burst out laughing as Levi and Zoë looked confused. "Ghoully-ooly, I don't think he's Persian! Ha-ha-hah! Good one!" the blonde hooted, clutching her stomach.

"Now what?" Zoë asked.

"He pretty much said that you lot'll be the death of him! Ha-ha-hah! I gotta remember that one!"

Levi quirked an eyebrow at Ghoul.

"Before the Titans came, when everyone lived in different countries and everything, there was one country called Persia. The Persians were stereotyped as barbarians, brutish and overindulgent. They often grew their hair out in long braids so that when their enemies killed them and hung their heads from their saddles, they didn't have to have holes drilled into their skulls. Why would you have to do that with this convenient rope made of hair? You could easily hang the head up without any extra work." Ghoul explained with a shrug.

"Ooh! That's interesting!" Zoë admired with a grin.

Levi, on the other hand, said, "That's sick. Why would you _want_ to know that?"

"When we beat the Titans, some people are undoubtedly going to want to go back to their roots! After all, three-four generations isn't that long a time, some people are probably still holding on! And when we do, the outsiders will be there waiting to help us!" Theresa answered for Ghoul, grinning widely. A small smile wormed it's way onto Ghoul's expressionless mask as he nodded vaguely.

Zoë laughed, clapping her hands, caught by Theresa's enthusiasm. Levi crossed his arms, not commenting on the optimism the two used. Instead, he turned to Ghoul and told him, "If you aren't gonna cut it, it'd be a good idea to braid it, then. I guarantee, it'll get in the way like that."

Ghoul simply stared at him. He had zip intention of cutting his hair. He'd managed most of his life with it long, he'd continue to manage.

"So, Ghoul, what country did your family come from?" Zoë asked.

"France, but I was born in Russia, spending a lot of time there too. Until I was six. Then we went to China... Then several other places... I went to France once. It's a lot like here... Most of the people there were farmers, but there were plenty of aristocrats and great artists and musicians..." Ghoul murmured, reaching up to grasp his locket.

Levi noticed this. He narrowed his eyes— That locket had belonged to someone important. An important clue.

"Oi, enough tearful reminiscing. You're soldiers now. We have a schedule here, and you're both falling behind, brats." he snapped, tearing the two away from Zoë. Theresa stuck her tongue out at him, and Ghoul blinked, resuming his passive mask. Levi gestured for them to follow him, beginning to stride towards the mess hall.

Erwin had the Scouts assembled in the mess, explaining the situation to them.

"I expect you all to treat them with respect, especially Ghoul. That boy has undoubtedly been through more in his seventeen years than any of us have. The two of them will be joining us as new recruits in effort to keep them hidden from the Military Police, who may have the two sentenced to death as rogue Titan-shifters or the like. Ghoul already has little trust for any insiders save Theresa, who is apparently searching for her parents. Please try not to further lower his image of us, and if you have any idea where Ramsey and Felicity Manes may be, Theresa would like to hear them. How Ghoul came about his name is yet to be determined, so I don't want to hear any jests about cannibalism or witchcraft as we don't want to insult a potentially powerful ally." the blonde leader announced.

At that moment, Levi entered with Theresa bouncing along behind him, practically running the captain over in her eagerness. Ghoul slunk along about three feet behind Theresa, head bowed and shoulders hunched, reeking of insecurity and distrust, looking out of place and unsure of himself. Levi led them up to Erwin, murmuring a few words to explain what had transpired during their absence.

Ghoul found himself gripping his locket fiercely. He was worried, since the new shirt was too tight to allow him to slip the trinket underneath the fabric. It wasn't that he thought someone would steal it, but it hung evenly with the belt across his chest. Under his shirt, if the clasp broke, it fell down and stayed there. But now it wouldn't do that. He swallowed nervously.

Theresa noticed Ghoul's concerned face, how he stared at the locket in his fist. She didn't know why the silver heart was so important to him, just that it was. She also knew that he worried about the clasp breaking. Before going to sleep each night and after waking up each morning, he would check the clasp and chain for signs of damage. He wore it under his shirt so that if either broke, it would still be there in his shirt. Silently, she slipped her hand in his free one, which was slick with sweat. He jumped, looking at her in confusion. She tilted her head, smiling reassuringly. Ghoul sighed, looking at the floor.

By that time, Erwin had finished his speech. Now Theresa and Ghoul had to find a place to sit.

Before they could start the rather awkward search, Armin stood up and waved. Theresa grinned, grabbing Ghoul and dragging him after her as she moved towards the other blonde. "Hiya!" she greeted cheerfully as they arrived at the table.

"Hey, Theresa. You look good in the uniform." Eren greeted.

"Aww, thanks!" Theresa smiled, sitting between Armin and Jean. Ghoul stood awkwardly for a moment before Krista beckoned him around the table to sit between her and Reiner.

"So you two are the outsiders Eren was rambling about. From the way he depicted you, one'd think you're both half the size of a small Titan." Ymir commented.

"Ghoul can be thrice as scary if you genuinely piss him off, but that's _super_-hard to do." Theresa chuckled.

"Well, you know Jean, Connie, Sasha, Eren and I. This is Mikasa, Eren's foster sister. That's Bertolt. This is Ymir... Um, Krista, and Reiner." Armin introduced. Again, Theresa enthusiastically greeted each person, while Ghoul nodded in acknowledgement.

"You don't have to act so shy. We don't bite— Not often, anyway." Reiner joked, nudging Ghoul, who shrugged.

"Finally back to your old self, I see!" Theresa giggled. "He's normally awfully quiet, but he's been awful chatty for the past day. I can't tell if that's good or bad."

"Bad. Earth-shatteringly bad." Ghoul muttered, reaching up to twirl a lock of hair around his finger.

"This lot've been telling us interesting stories about your eyes." Ymir commented.

"Are they really two different colors?" Bertolt asked somewhat timidly.

Ghoul looked across the table at Theresa, asking a silent question about his eyes as he parted his bangs to reveal his blue eye. Even though half of them had already seen it, it was only fleeting glimpses as his bangs were pushed back for a brief second. The contrast between the two was... shocking. The right was the color of chocolate, but had a somewhat woody appearance, sort of rough and dark. The left was a shade of blue describable only as crystalline, shot through with spokes of a slightly darker hue radiating from the pupil, contained by a slender ring of indigo around the iris. Both glittered with something indecipherable to most, but clearly a second language to Theresa.

"Of _course_ people love your eyes! They're so exotic and different! That sort of thing is rare and prized in animals, _you_ must be worth an empire's treasury!" Theresa laughed, earning a disapproving frown from the dark-haired newbie.

"I'll say." Connie admired.

"I've seen it before... But it's normally things like blue and green. Things that you don't notice unless you're really looking." Reiner murmured, tilting his head.

"Not like that. That's almost scary." Jean nodded.

"What, are you saying he's possessed by something that's turning his eye blue?" Eren snorted.

Ghoul rolled his eyes, letting his bangs fall back in place. Theresa giggled, noticing how her friend drummed his fingers against his other arm, a sign of his actually being flattered by the attention.

"Hey, how'd you come about your name?" Ymir asked.

Ghoul looked pointedly at Theresa.

"What?! You looked an awful lot like one to a panicky ten-year-old, stop accusing me of crap!" she said defensively, drawing all attention to her.

"You gave him the name?" Krista asked in confusion.

"I was a little girl, terrified by stories of bogeymen and shit like that. Ghoul was a dark, shadowy guy who didn't talk much and seemed otherworldly. It fit and made me feel less nervous about everything else going on in the shitstorm that was my life at the moment." Theresa shrugged.

"So... Wait. What's your real name, then?" Armin asked in confusion, looking at Ghoul, as did everyone else. The dark boy held a finger to his lips. He'd tell them when he was ready.

And Captain Levi missed none of the conversation.


	8. Chapter 7: Hand To Hand

**{Chapter Seven: Hand To Hand}**

Theresa laughed, helping Jean up _again_.

Really, if the blonde hadn't been so friendly about it, he'd've been pissed off about being tossed to the ground sixteen times. She seemed to randomly choose a hold and throw every time, tossing in a few simple punches and kicks.

"This is no fair..." Jean muttered as Theresa politely dusted him off.

"Aww, don't worry. If you want some advice, you're swinging too wide, leaving your sides vulnerable to attack, and your stance is too solid." she smiled.

The brunette frowned. "Wouldn't you _want_ a solid stance?" he questioned.

"Uh-huh, but too much of a good thing makes it bad. Try putting more weight on the balls of your feet, so you're more prepared to move when you have to." Theresa advised, showing him what she meant. She also positioned her arms so that when she mimed swinging at a guy, her side wasn't too exposed. "Also, swings like that are easier to spot ahead of time and then block. Try just straight up popping the guy, not flailing like that."

Jean opened his mouth to object, but closed it with a clop when he saw the playful sparkle in her eyes. She was just being friendly...

He turned his head to see how Ghoul was doing against Eren.

To Jean's surprise, Ghoul was flipped over the brunette's back to land roughly in the dirt.

Eren had been throwing Ghoul to the ground repeatedly, and got the feeling that the outsider was holding back on him. That made him mildly ticked off, so he began striking harder and harder, trying to goad Ghoul into attacking.

Since there weren't really any missions to be done, instead everyone was training. This gave everyone a chance to see if the two new recruits were any good as well as improve fighting-skills and hand-eye coordination.

Theresa had been training with Jean all morning, and Ghoul with Eren.

"He's not even trying." Levi remarked venomously, glaring in Ghoul's direction as Eren helped him up.

"I'm sure it's for a good reason." Erwin murmured as Eren began to beat Ghoul again.

Suddenly Theresa intervened, pushing Eren out of the way and throwing a punch at Ghoul's face. To everyone's surprise, he bent over backwards, avoiding the blow and bringing his feet up into Theresa's stomach as he executed a neat backflip.

But Theresa didn't stop, staying close to the ground as she struck again, aiming for Ghoul's sides. He deftly sank down a bit himself, using his forearm as a shield, deflecting the blow. Theresa's feet went out from under her as he spun around, and she had to catch herself with a clumsy frontflip. As she did, her feet were driven into Ghoul's back, knocking him flat on the ground. But before Theresa could continue her assault, he'd rolled onto his back, thrusting his feet up and out at her. She was held at bay by his locked knees. However, in the very next second, Ghoul unlocked his knees and spread his legs. Theresa fell forward, her friend's legs wrapping around her torso as she caught herself and saved her forehead from being bashed into the ground. The two began to roll over and over until Theresa finally came out on top, sitting on Ghoul's stomach, pinning his wrists down with her feet.

"What was that? You should be stompin' my ass! Why the hell are you holding back?!" Theresa scolded, lightly slapping Ghoul, who scowled. "These are soldiers. They can take a little hurt, so don't worry about hurting them. Go ahead! Whup their asses!"

"If he's that worried about hurting someone, perhaps he should face someone more likely to hurt him." Zoë suggested sadistically, grinning a little.

Everyone's gaze went to Captain Levi. Ghoul grit his teeth, glaring at Theresa. His cheek stung from where Theresa had hit him. He could feel bruises forming all over his back. He felt like shit. He hadn't slept at all the night before, unable to adjust to the softness of the bed, the breathing of other males around him, and the claustrophobia from being inside a box. He hadn't eaten much at breakfast, his stomach too tied up in knots.

Theresa knew why he was holding back.

_Why the hell was she encouraging him to let go of his restraints?_

The green-eyed girl was trying to make a point, to tell the truth. She figured if she could use Ghoul himself to make it clear to Levi to back off, maybe Ghoul'd be safe. It wasn't likely, but it'd at least buy her enough to time to figure out another way to make him back off until Ghoul either settled down or decided it was time to go.

"Why not. If you're holding back so much, then maybe it's because you're sparring with a cadet." Levi said coldly. Theresa rolled off Ghoul's stomach and helped him up.

Everyone backed away to give the two some room. The two ravenettes circled each other, glaring, sizing each other up. Neither was going to attack without first evaluating the opponent.

Levi was smaller than Ghoul, but the man had formal training. He was called Humanity's Strongest. Ghoul narrowed his eyes. Levi wasn't going to be the type to goad with insults, and Ghoul didn't normally use insults anyway. He'd have to do something else.

Ghoul was thin, but had wiry muscles screaming of years of nothing but physical punishment, never a down moment that was genuinely that. Because he'd lived outside, he was bound to be fast. Levi narrowed his own eyes, considering the boy. Had Ghoul ever actually fought anyone outside of Theresa? Probably not. So at least Levi should have that to his advantage...

A change suddenly came over Ghoul. He stopped circling, dropping into a crouch that was both defensive and offensive. If looks could kill, Levi would've been little more than a skeleton. A bloodlusting leer fueled by fury crept over his normally impassive mask.

Levi stopped, mildly startled.

Looked like Ghoul had fought humans before, and with intention to kill.

The kid-gloves were off.

But still, neither moved, waiting for the other to approach first. Tension ran high in the air, threatening to snap everyone's neck. Theresa was almost panting, wondering for the first time if this was a good idea.

It was Ghoul who broke first, springing forth like a cat. Levi easily avoided the attack, but Ghoul had clearly wanted that, aiming slightly off so he could pull a move similar to the one he'd used earlier to knock Theresa over.

"What the fuck?! Was he really holding back _that_ much?!" Reiner demanded of Theresa, who nodded, looking grim.

"Why?" Erwin asked.

"When he was seven, four rogues killed his father and older sister. One got eaten by a Titan when he was eight, and he killed the remaining three when he was nine. Right now, he's not fighting Captain Levi. He's fighting one of them." the blonde cadet answered softly.

"He was _letting_ me beat him around, and he's only a few inches away from kicking Levi's ass! They're almost perfectly matched!" Eren half-yelled.

Theresa didn't respond, biting her thumb.

Ghoul's knife was still hidden under his jacket. Theresa prayed that nothing happened to spur his memory of it being there, that they didn't wind up with a dead man on their hands.

Levi was finding Ghoul's blows to be sloppy, but to a degree where that in itself was dangerous. He kicked Ghoul's feet out from under him, but the boy grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down too. The two both hissed and spat, rolling over a few times the same way the two outsiders had in their tussle. Levi came out on top, but a loud pained cry combined with Ghoul's curling into a ball had everyone startled. Levi hesitated for a second, unsure of what to do now that Ghoul had essentially given up—

The dark boy then uncoiled, springing forth and ramming his shoulder into Levi's gut. But the move had been a double-edged sword, and now Levi had him in a hold that was next to impossible to break. Ghoul thrashed and snarled, trying to roll around and break the hold. Any outsiders familiar with the animal would've said he resembled a crocodile in death-roll. Perhaps Ghoul was subconsciously miming the reptilian action in his blind fury.

Ghoul was slowly winning out over the feral invocation he'd brought on himself, but could plainly see that he was going to lose and go through hell for this fight. Best to try, though...

He was still in the iron grip of the captain, and people were starting to say he'd lost. For one brief moment, brown-and-blue met forest-green. Theresa opened her mouth and shut it again, baring her teeth.

Ghoul understood what that meant.

Twisting about enough that he had a clear shot, he plunged his head down and sank his teeth into Levi's shoulder. Considering that it was through the tough uniform-jacket and Levi's shirt, it would be amazing that anyone would feel anything.

But, one time, long ago, Ghoul had used his teeth to tear things apart, including muscles and bones.

Levi yelled in a mixture of surprise, pain, and anger. He could feel that his skin had broken, blood beginning to soak the fabric of his shirt. But the move, however low and primitive, had made him loosen his grip. Ghoul kept his jaw locked in place, beginning to use his fists on the captain's sides and stomach, tangling their legs together so Levi couldn't kick him. Left with only one option, the soldier rolled over, slamming the back of the outsider's skull against the ground.

The blow, combined with his exhaustion, knocked Ghoul unconscious.

Levi stood up, only to be barreled aside by Theresa, who began to examine Ghoul for any serious bodily damage. The worst she found were bruises decorating his torso and a relatively minor cut on the back of his head from Levi's bashing him. Ghoul twitched, groaning in her grip.

"Will he be alright? That was some beating he took." Connie murmured as Theresa tackled Zoë for disinfectant and bandages.

"I'm more worried about Levi, honestly." Theresa said, pointing to Levi's bloody shoulder. The captain scowled, shrugging. The action clearly sent a twinge of pain up his neck, but he brushed it off as nothing. Theresa stuck her tongue out behind his back.

"That was actually really smart, biting him like that..." Sasha murmured.

"Um... Yeah, I cheated for him. He looked at me while Levi had him in the choke-hold, and I sorta clicked my teeth." Theresa admitted with a sheepish grin. Levi rounded on her, and she ducked behind Reiner. "Like you wouldn't've done similar! Lemme alone!"

Erwin chuckled, resting a hand on Levi's uninsured shoulder. "Leave her alone, Levi. C'mon, let's get you two to the infirmiry so we can check your wounds."

Ghoul had certainly proven his worth as a fighter, even if Levi had been holding back. Nobody was going to pick a fight with him now. So even if Levi didn't back off, everyone else would, at least for the rest of the day. Theresa smirked.


	9. Chapter 8: Insomnia, Part 1

**{Chapter Eight: Insomnia, Part 1}**

Ghoul awoke with a scream, startling everyone as he flailed about.

"No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me! I'll be good, I swear!" Ghoul screamed frantically, thrashing and tangling himself up in the bedsheets. This seemed to make him panic more.

Theresa shoved past everyone, dove into the bed, and put Ghoul in a death-hug. Slowly, the flailing ravenette calmed, panting and sweaty.

"Must've been some nightmare." Zoë said soothingly as Theresa stroked Ghoul's back and hair. Zoë had taken his hair down so his head wasn't at an awkward angle while he was lying down, so now it hung in a long black veil around him, clinging to his sweat-slicked skin.

Ghoul didn't say anything, looking at his bare chest. His sister's locket was missing. Where was it?!

Theresa saw how his breathing increased and dug the trinket out of her pocket, shoving it under his nose to show him she had it before quickly putting it around his neck. With a sigh of relief, Ghoul sank against Theresa's chest.

"Aww, that's a _cute_ picture!" Zoë crooned, grinning as Levi eyed the locket. It seemed to be incredibly important to Ghoul, possibly a key in his search. He'd have to find a way to get it away from him somehow.

"Where's my shirt?" Ghoul asked wearily as Theresa began pulling his hair back and putting it back up.

"It's right there." Erwin nodded to the chair next to the bed. Ghoul nodded in acknowledgement, but made no move to retrieve the garment. He was too exhausted.

"You didn't sleep at _all_ last night, did you?" Theresa murmured, patting his head. He grunted, eyes sliding closed. "And you hardly touched your food this morning. You looked like you were gonna throw up after only a few bites."

"That's not good, brat." Levi frowned.

Ghoul frowned back, but any bite the expression had was lost under the fatigue in it.

"Are you alright? You aren't feeling sick?" Zoë asked in concern.

"... hate this place..."

Levi scowled, and Theresa sighed. The blonde gently laid her friend down, saying, "Yeah, it was a big transition, huh? Your nerves must be in horrid condition. Sawwy."

Ghoul nailed her with a Look, somehow managing to pull it off despite his fatigue as he stubbornly sat up.

"You think you can pull standing up off? Really?" Levi scoffed.

Ghoul very calmly stood up. He may have been exhausted, but life outside the wall meant he'd had to go longer without food or rest before. He could manage. Without saying anything, he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"And now you're going to eat. It's lunchtime, and you need something in your stomach after that workout I forced on you!" Theresa said stubbornly, grabbing the shadowy boy's wrist and tugging him after her.

"What do you think?" Erwin asked after the two left.

"Hee-hee! Ghoul's the older one, but when the tiniest things happen, Theresa morphs into a miniature mother! I wonder if all outsiders are so tightly-linked to each other?" Zoë giggled.

"I doubt it. Remember what she said— Rogues killed Ghoul's family. And Ghoul himself said that there are plenty of rogues. Most likely, they help each other out as a survival-instinct of sorts, with pockets of rogues and thieves." Erwin said in response, amused by Zoë's enthusiasm.

"I think Ghoul's hiding something that he probably should really tell everyone." Levi said bluntly, following the two outsiders out of the infirmiry.

Ghoul's teeth had been sharp, his grip strong... Had the brat clamped his jaws any tighter, he would've badly damaged a few muscles. No _normal_ person had jaws like that. That and his apparent nightmare suggested that there was most certainly a secret that needed uncovering.

Levi grit his teeth in determination. He _would_ get to the bottom of this.

In the mess hall, Ghoul was being swarmed by the cadets. Mikasa, the top of their training corp top ten, was unable to best Levi in anything, and Ghoul had caused the man to bleed! He'd earned plenty of respect-points in their books. If he was what qualified as a raw cadet, what would he turn into with training?

"This is only temporary." Ghoul warned as speculation on the new Humanity's Strongest began to fly about.

"Huh? What's _that_ mean?" Eren asked, confused. He'd been defending Captain Levi in the conversation, but had an awful lot he wanted to ask Ghoul. The temporary-statement caught him off-guard.

"Ghoul doesn't like it here. Really, if it weren't for me, he'd've left Wall Maria ages ago. But I had wanted to stay so bad..." Theresa trailed off.

"I have no right to deny you the chance to seek out your family. Even if I did, I wouldn't." Ghoul murmured, brushing his bangs away for a moment.

"But what does that 'temporary' thing mean?" Ymir persisted for everyone.

"We don't plan on staying here too long. The agreement was three days, then we're free to leave. A lot of it depends on whether or not Ghoul can become comfortable in the life of an insider. But I promised that if he couldn't handle it after three days, then I'd leave first." Theresa replied softly, turning around to hug Ghoul. His cheeks pinked the tiniest bit as a small chorus of '_aww_' went up from those closest to them. "Alright, now who wants to help me force-feed Ghoul?" Theresa said, loudly and happily, dragging Ghoul after her to a table.

Several people very readily agreed. Ghoul scowled, finding himself swarmed by the volunteers.

Levi entered the mess hall as Theresa and Sasha began coddling Ghoul, who revealed no emotion on his face, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs. It was obvious that he was embarrassed and pissed nonetheless. Even so, he made no attempts to resist everyone's feeding him. Levi took the scene in and t'ch-ed. Of course the brat was the center of attention. Shaking his head, he moved to get his own lunch.

It wasn't too long before Ghoul set his mouth in a firm line, refusing to eat any more. When everyone asked why, he replied that his body was used to one meal a day every other day. The fact that he'd eaten a rather decent meal for three days in a row now was fairly impressive. He didn't want to push it too far and make himself sick. Seeing the logic in this, more senior soldiers pulled everyone away. Theresa managed to coax a few more bites into Ghoul before he pushed his plate towards Sasha, who pounced without a second thought.

Eren sat next to Ghoul, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. Ghoul brushed his bangs away to peer rather uncertainly at the brunette. "Ghoul, what's it like outside?" Eren whispered.

Ghoul blinked, mildly confused. Jean groaned, rolling his eyes. "That's a pretty vague question, Eren..." Ghoul replied uncertainly.

"How big is it?" was the first question out of Eren's mouth, his voice rising a little in his excitement.

"Um... I don't know, but it's hundreds, perhaps thousands, of times bigger than what's encompassed in Wall Maria total?" Ghoul offered, somewhat doubtful of his own answer.

The next question came from Armin, who was leaning across the table from his seat next to Theresa. "Have you seen the ocean?" he whispered, blue eyes shining.

Theresa saw the confusion in Ghoul's eyes and answered his unspoken question, saying, "it's pretty much taboo to be even interested in anything related to outside."

"... So they live like birds in cages with clipped wings." Ghoul said flatly, coldly. Disgust glittered in his eye. "If it's so bad, perhaps a more private location would be better for this conversation?"

"You need to rest still! They'll have to wait for tonight or tomorrow!" Theresa declared.

"C'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad of an injury..." Reiner scoffed.

"Yeah, but he didn't sleep at all last night, and he _already_ doesn't sleep enough!"

"You seem a lot like a mother to him..." Krista remarked as Ghoul rolled his eyes indifferently.

"If I don't take care of him, who will?" the amber-gold blonde replied.

Ghoul blinked. It didn't matter if he got any rest at all. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight, either.


	10. Chapter 9: Insomnia, Part 2

**{Chapter Nine: Insomnia, Part 2}**

Jean woke up to the creak of the window opening.

Rolling over with a rustle of sheets, he saw that it was Ghoul. The dark boy had just swung his legs over the edge of the sill, pulling one knee up to his chest. He rested his chin there, hugging himself as he gazed forlornly outside. The watery silver of the moonlight bathed his skin in an otherworldly glow, and made his hair and clothes seem darker, as if they were woven from shadows. He looked less out of place now, but still ill at ease.

Jean sat up. Ghoul's head snapped about to stare at him. Their eyes met, and neither spoke. Content that nothing was amiss, Ghoul turned his head back to stare out at the courtyard. Jean stood up and padded over to stand behind Ghoul.

A soft breeze was blowing. With it came the scent of grass and pine, with the threat of rain dwelling in it. As clouds drifted over the moon, mottling the silver disc black, dust motes became visible in the remaining beams of weak light. A few stars boldly shone from between the clouds. From the distance came a soft rumble.

"Sounds like a storm's coming." Jean murmured softly, trying to both fill the rather awkward silence and not wake their roommates. Ghoul nodded absently. "Is this what you did last night?"

"No."

Jean blinked, noticing how Ghoul's hand trembled.

Ghoul wasn't... _scared_ of him, was he? The boy who gave Levi trouble in a simple practice-fight? Why would Ghoul be scared of _him?_

Instead of voicing these thoughts, Jean asked, "Whose locket was that?... Or... whose picture's in it?"

Ghoul didn't answer, blinking.

Jean sighed in exasperation. Here he was trying to be friendly and Ghoul was giving him the cold shoulder.

"... I think Theresa may possibly like you." Ghoul next to breathed, only the breeze flowing into the room allowing Jean to hear him.

"What on earth gives you _that_ idea?" Jean demanded, a little louder than he wanted.

Ghoul waited until the groans and rustles around the room subsided to answer. "She's always sitting next to you, talking to you, looking at you... I don't think anyone else notices."

"... Have you considered the option of you being paranoid?" Jean asked.

"I probably just am. I'm a selfish asshole, paranoid fits right in with that description."

Jean was quiet. So was Ghoul.

Crickets chirped outside. Something that sounded like a frog did too. The wind made leaves rustle, and another soft rumble could be heard. The scent of rain definitely became stronger, more of a warning than a shadow of a threat. More clouds began covering the moon, so only a few wavering beams of light were left.

"Is that why you're being so cold? You think I'm going to take her away from you?" Jean murmured, breaking the peace between the two.

"No."

Jean sighed again.

"I don't sleep easily naturally. I'm an insomniac, meaning I habitually suffer from sleeplessness... But there's a lot of _other_ factors coming into play that make me uncomfortable. Part of it is that I don't trust any of you."

"Ouch." Jean objected.

"If you were me, you'd understand."

Ghoul's eyes spoke more than his voice. Jean was able to identify hurt, sorrow, anger, fear, betrayal, and secretiveness there. The emotions swirling together, blending into a glittering secret from years ago that Ghoul obviously didn't plan on telling anyone. Jean couldn't help but shiver a little at the sight. It was eerie, and almost hurt to look at. Seeing something as strong as Ghoul with such an expression.

"What's another factor?" Jean asked, changing the subject.

Ghoul gagged, lurching forward as his hand was clapped to his mouth. Jean grabbed his shoulders to make sure the newcomer didn't topple out the window. Ghoul shuddered and gagged for a minute before recovering, nodding.

"Okay, another touchy subject... Is there anything I can get you to actually open up about?" Jean asked playfully.

"Cats."

"Huh?"

Ghoul shrugged, saying, "I like cats."

Jean chuckled, sitting next to the ravenette. "Didn't strike me as an animal-person."

"So I'm a people-person?"

"Hmm. Good point."

The two chuckled softly. Well, Jean chuckled while Ghoul smiled softly.

A loud creak sounded outside the door, making the two of them freeze. They waited for a furious superior to come in, tell them to shut the fuck up and get to bed, and wake everyone up.

But nobody did. Instead, another, softer creak sounded.

"It's an old place. They make noises at night— It's just getting settled down from expanding during the daytime." Ghoul murmured, lightning flashing behind him.

Jean jumped a little as the lightning struck. It threw everything into stark black and white, save Ghoul's left eye. The blue orb lit up, throwing the light back and turning his whole eye a bright sky blue. It made him look almost demonic.

But, at the same time, he looked better that way.

As thunder rumbled in the background, the demonic look faded away, replaced by the old, nervous Ghoul.

"... should probably close the window..." Ghoul murmured, standing up. Jean hastened to do the same, reaching outside to pull the window shut before Ghoul could. The newer cadet nodded vaguely.

"Yeah..." Jean moved back to his bed. Ghoul went back to his as well. The ravenette sat on his pillow, back to the wall and legs crossed. His hands rested on his knees, and he tilted his head back. "G'night."

Ghoul didn't respond, face void of any emotion. Jean rolled his eyes, pulling the sheets over himself and rolling back into sleep. Ghoul just wasn't a chatty person, like Annie had been.

Jean scowled, forcing Annie from his mind, determined to sleep.

Ghoul stayed awake, staring into space. He couldn't sleep. He was too scared.

The rasp of the door opening made him jump guiltily. Theresa smiled a little, beckoning to him. Ghoul looked around, then slid off his bed, tip-toeing over to her. He cocked his head curiously. Theresa beckoned again, and he moved into the hall after her, closing the door with a soft click.

The halls were dark. Candles and lanterns weren't just left out during the night, when no one was around, for fear of burning the place down. Any windows the two passed rattled with the now-howling wind and dripped raindrops like wax down a hot candle. No light came through them except for the occasional lightning-strike.

Ghoul stopped when he saw where Theresa was leading him.

The room she shared with the female cadets.

He frowned, shaking his head.

"C'mon! Who's gonna know?" Theresa whisper-yelled.

Looking around, Ghoul gave up and slipped into the room after her.


	11. Chapter 10: Insomnia, Part 3

**{Chapter Ten: Insomnia, Part 3}**

Levi watched from around the corner as Theresa pushed the door open. She smiled a little, beckoning. Ghoul must've been awake again.

Only seconds later, his suspicions were confirmed, Ghoul's form appearing in the crack in the door. The boy tilted his head to the side, posing a silent question. Backing up a step, Theresa beckoned again. Ghoul squeezed into the hallway and closed the door behind him. The two started off down the hall, moving quietly.

Silently, Levi followed them.

It was ghostly, watching the two steal through the dark corridors. Levi frowned, wondering if they were planning to run away and use the storm for cover. But he dismissed the thought almost instantly— Neither of them had their gear, and he doubted their running away without it. So, while it was ghostly and stealthy, Theresa must've had some destination within the castle in mind.

Then Theresa was opening another door. Ghoul stopped, seeing that it was a female-occupied room, and shook his head.

"C'mon! Who's gonna know?" Theresa whispered loudly.

As Ghoul looked around, Levi retreated behind the corner. He reemerged when he heard the door click shut. Sighing in annoyance, he moved over to the door to listen.

"— soft? You're kidding." Theresa was laughing softly.

"I've slept in the dirt my whole life. These beds are way too soft." Ghoul replied, his voice almost inaudible.

"Yeah, but they're warmer than pine-needles and leaves."

Ghoul didn't reply, but Levi pictured him shrugging. Brat.

"You need to sleep. You've been up for more than thirty-six hours. Here, lie down."

"Theresa—"

"I'll be right here. I'll sing you a lullaby, and I'll be your... your... What's the little piggy-thingy from Japan called?"

"Baku. They're called baku. And they're tapirs."

"Whatever, I'll be your dream-eater and chase away the bad dreams! Lie down now, 'kay?"

It was amazing the two hadn't woken everyone up, they were so loud. Levi heard some rustling, and he assumed that Theresa was pulling Ghoul under the sheets of her bed and pulling his head close to her chest.

Then he heard Theresa begin to sing.

"Little bluebird, spread your wings, for tomorrow the world will be better than it seems. The old crow is dead, but as phoenix from their ash, it produced a raven that was darker than the last. But little bluebird, don't give up hope, for the words that you need are just buried in your throat. So sing dear sweet lullabies that put ravens to rest, but they bring about blackbirds darker than the rest. So little bluebird, come, flap your wings, for tomorrow the world will be colder than it seems. So chase away the blackbirds and tell yourself you're done, till the blackbirds come back another day to have their fun..."

Levi blinked, startled. He hadn't expected Theresa to honestly be able to sing. But she was good, and the song she just sang, while short, was soothing...

Theresa sang a few more songs before trailing off into silence. But Levi could hear her stifled giggles, meaning she was still awake. She'd put Ghoul to sleep.

Levi opened the door up. Everyone in the room was sound asleep except for Theresa. The blonde girl sat with Ghoul's head in her lap, the blankets draped over his limp, twitching form. Theresa was sitting up in the bed, gently stroking her friend's head. As Levi came in, she held a finger to her lips. Levi rolled his eyes, striding silently over to her bedside.

"You know you're getting in trouble for this?" he whispered flatly.

"Snitch. Shush and shoo. Don't wake Ghoolly-ooly up." the blonde replied, rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Levi frowned at her. Yes, she'd been outside with no rules or restrictions, but she wasn't anymore. She was a soldier now. If he had to _beat_ it into her that she needed to show some respect and restraint, he would. "Look, I get the message. Shoo. Your scary aura will wake everyone up." Theresa whispered, flicking her fingers at him.

Levi scowled, but he did actually turn to leave.

Theresa sighed as the door clicked shut. Smiling softly, like a mother at her baby, she looked down at Ghoul. He was so peaceful asleep, relaxed and calm. His eyes flickered rapidly under his eyelids in whatever dream he was having. His fingers occasionally clenched, and his leg continually gave small jerks. But despite how much he moved, he was at ease, face slack, mouth slightly open as he breathed. Theresa had always found that amusing— Ghoul never breathed through his nose when he slept, only his mouth, meaning he moaned and whined quite a bit in his sleep.

A brief smile tugged at Ghoul's lips. Theresa smiled again, brushing his bangs away from his face. As per usual, they fell right back.

"I should really trim your bangs... Or pin them back some time..." she murmured playfully, picturing the things she could do to Ghoul's hair.

From that sprang a wicked idea involving Levi and the wild flower beds Theresa had spotted on the way to the castle. She quickly clapped her hands to her mouth to stifle her snort.

Ghoul whimpered in her lap, and Krista shifted in the next bed, face screwed up. Theresa waited for the two to settle down before lowering her hands. But still she grinned evilly.

She was going to have to do that some time...

Just to be mean, she'd probably do it in front of everyone. And Ghoul might receive something similar, only not in a humiliating manner. There were some blue and dark purple flowers out there that matched Ghoul nicely.

Smiling, nodding, Theresa went back to stroking Ghoul's head, fingers caressing his cheek. He was so much like a baby when he slept. So defenseless and innocent. She didn't plan on sleeping tonight. Ghoul had stayed up so many nights for her, it was her turn.

Baby-steps towards repaying her debt.

Baby-steps towards teaching Ghoul the good things in life.

Baby-steps towards saving humanity.

Theresa rested her back against the wall, smiling at her oh-so-restless companion.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: Heya!**

**So, the song Theresa was singing? It's called 'Little Bluebird' and it's by AishiaNeko on YouTube. I'm unaffiliated with her, i just like the song.**

**Welp, reviews are welcome. They help me write. I also like having feedback on how good I'm doing and stuff like that. And... I kinda need to work on my Eidolon trilogy, so I may not update this for a while...**

**And for those who like disclaimers, you don't wanna know what would happen if I owned Shingeki no Kyojin!**


	12. Chapter 11: Picturesque

**{Chapter Eleven: Picturesque}**

Ghoul was gone.

Already up again, Armin guess with a sigh.

It was time to start the second day of the 'test run' enrollment of the two outsiders. It looked like Ghoul was still overly eager to leave.

"Did he not sleep all last night, too? Jeez." Reiner muttered.

"He was up pretty late last night— I woke up and talked to him for a while." Jean said as he pulled on his jacket. "So, is it just me, or is he kinda cold?"

"He is kinda... shy, in a way." Bertolt commented.

"I think that's only natural, really. He was brought up in an environment with few people, where you had to fight for every scrap of food and every drop of water. That would leave a shy, or maybe cold, imprint on a person's character." Armin murmured.

Connie suddenly burst into the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Whatever _stupid_ plan you and Sasha have concocted, we _don't_ wanna take part in it." Jean said automatically.

"Huh? No! It's Ghoul and Theresa! C'mon, you gotta come see before they wake up!"

With that, Connie sprinted back out. The remaining four in the room exchanged a look before following after the eager cadet. Connie led them to the female cadets' room, where others were already crowding. Some held fingers to their lips. Almost everyone was smiling or stifling chuckles. As they approached, they saw why.

Theresa was sitting up in her bed, back against the wall, slumped forward a bit as she snored softly. Her hands were tangled in Ghoul's hair. The ravenette's pony had become loose sometime, and his hair was a tangled mess. He lay under the sheets, head on Theresa's lap and legs tangled in the askew blankets. His mouth was open, soft whimpers escaping his lips, hands clenched in Theresa's pant-leg and the bedspread.

"Oh... my _god_..." Sasha giggled for what had to be the billionth time that morning.

"What on earth happened?" Jean asked, trying to squash his own smile.

"Who knows? It's cute, though!" Zoë snickered.

"They're gonna be in so much trouble when Levi finds out..." Reiner chuckled.

"Oh, Levi knew last night."

Most everyone present fled. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Levi and Zoë were left. Levi glared in at the outsiders. Zoë chuckled, poking the captain as Eren stared. "So you saw last night? When? What happened?" Zoë asked as Mikasa calmly went back into the room to shake the two awake.

"Theresa was convinced Ghoul would have nightmares, so she dragged him to her bed. Even though I warned her she'd get in trouble." Levi said darkly.

"Oh, piss off." Theresa said groggily as Mikasa moved on to Ghoul.

Ghoul didn't wake up slowly, like most did. He woke up instantly.

"_Shit!_" he yelled, jumping up and almost clonking heads with Theresa. With almost inhuman speed, he sprinted down the hall.

"Wow, he's fast." Armin commented.

"Did you see how _red_ his face was? _Oh_, my _poor_ Ghoul! I'm gonna have to make it up to him! Oh, _poor_ Ghoul!" Theresa bawled in amusement, clutching her stomach.

"I get the feeling it wasn't exactly consensual on his part." Eren said rather curiously.

"Not really, no... I kinda dragged him into the room, then issued a few threats."

"I didn't hear any of that." Levi said as Theresa ran a hand through her hair, standing up and deeming herself ready for the day.

"Can I call you Tom? You act like a Tom." Theresa smiled sweetly, making her bed.

"Huh?" Armin and Eren asked as Zoë guffawed. Levi scowled, looking ready to kill the cheeky blonde.

"So what all did you hear?" Theresa hummed, seemingly oblivious to Levi's fury.

"From his whining about the beds to the end."

"So just after I finished threatening him. You aren't a god, no matter how much you act like one. You can't know everything, even if you're a mother-figure to everyone here." Theresa mocked as she walked past, innocently patting Levi's shoulder. Eren and Armin took several steps back, the ravenette clearly fuming. Zoë laughed, her suicidal maniac side coming out. Mikasa blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"... What did..." Eren mumbled in question.

"Mom keeps everyone in order and knows almost everything her charges do!" Theresa crowed, taking off after Ghoul.

There was nothing planned for the day, the cadets found out. Eren and Armin quickly captured Ghoul after breakfast, dragging him outside. Once they left the castle, Ghoul visibly relaxed. Theresa ambled along after them, looking a little bored.

"So, Ghoul, have you seen the ocean?" Eren asked eagerly as they sat in a sun-warmed patch of grass.

"Yeah, once..."

"Does it really go from horizon to horizon?!" the brunette demanded.

Ghoul nodded, leaning back on his hands to stare up at the sky. Theresa had found a patch of flowers nearby, and was carefully pulling them up and weaving them together.

"Is it really salty? Are there really monsters living in it?" Armin asked.

"... Yeah, it's salty... It's salt-water... monsters...?" Ghoul mumbled.

"Yeah! Giant fishes and snakes that drown their prey and—"

"Slow down. I'm assuming these giant fishes you're talking about are whales and sharks. Sharks can smell a single drop of blood from a mile away, and have mouths full of razor-sharp teeth. They often have up to three rows of teeth. They never sleep, and have eyes like black beads. Whales are even bigger than the biggest sharks, getting to be more than a hundred feet long and a hundred tons with some species. Unlike other fishes, they breathe air through holes on top of their heads. They come up to the surface every hour or so to breathe, creating huge jets of water when they do. As for... giant snakes, I guess you mean eels. Eels are kinda like snakes, but more... fishy. Some eels have jaws so strong that if they bite you, you have to cut off the head and pry the jaws open or cut yourself up in order to make it let go." Ghoul explained calmly.

"How about the mountains of ice? Have you seen those?"

"Glaciers? No."

"How about the lights that dance in the sky? The aurora borealis?"

"If this place was a few hundred miles further north, you could see them too. They're streamers of color, like gauzy silk that shifts through the colors of the spectrum as they ripple in the wind, and they glow with a ghostly light. They kinda make me think of Theresa now."

Theresa listened absently from where she sat, weaving a wreath of flowers. The creamy pink and white puffs of peonies mingled with green leaves, small bunches of tiny red blossoms, and pale buttercups. She nodded in satisfaction, carefully working in another peony. She grinned wickedly, wondering how the captain would react. Her plan had shifted from making points to keeping attention on her rather than Ghoul. If Levi was busy chasing her with intent to kill or maim, he wouldn't have time to nose about and stir up bad memories.

Satisfied with her wreath of flowers, Theresa carefully set it down, then cast about for the darker flowers she'd seen earlier, and the dark, leafy weeds with drooping leaves. Should she throw in some mint as well? Ghoul had once briefly mentioned that the smell of mint was nice in small amounts... It did have a nice, clean smell to it...

Theresa bit her cheek, looking over her shoulder at Ghoul and the two boys. Ghoul was trying to explain the wall in China to them, as well as several other things. She smiled, glad that he was fitting in nicely. Maybe, just _maybe_... tomorrow wouldn't be their last day...

Best to not get her hopes up. She turned her concentration back to the flowers before her. Slowly, carefully choosing the best blooms and leaves, Theresa began plucking the new materials. She smiled softly, beginning to hum tunelessly.

Theresa pictured Ghoul sitting in the shade of a tree, one knee pulled up and arm draped over it, head tilted to the side with a sadly blank expression on his face as he looked at her in confusion. His bangs would fall slightly to the side, exposing slivers of his blue eye. In her mind, he was bedecked in her dark flowers, the reason for his sad blankness and confusion.

She giggled, wishing she had any artistic talent at all so she could draw that.

That and Levi with her blossomy 'gift.'

Theresa burst out in rowdy laughter, making the trio of boys look over at her. The sun-bathed spirit of freedom was kneeling in a wild flower bed, head thrown back as she howled with glee, eyes closed and bed head glowing in the warm late morning sunlight. She looked so in place, her discarded jacket hidden in the flowers, looking natural and carefree.

"Wow, she's really pretty when she does that." Eren commented.

"She's good at that sort of thing, yeah." Ghoul nodded in agreement, wondering what stupid scheme his companion was concocting.

"Are you sure there's nothing between you two?" Armin asked jokingly as a soft breeze blew across them. With it came the smell of grass, pine, mint, old rain, flowers, and warmth.

"... not capable of that love..." Ghoul whispered, the air around him suddenly feeling much colder than it really was.

He didn't belong in this warm, bright picture. He belonged somewhere colder and darker.

Shivering, Ghoul tugged his jacket tight around himself, one hand going to his locket. He might have fit in here once, long long ago, but he would never be the centerpiece of such a painting again.

Theresa's laughter echoed eerily in the wind, hauntingly teasing the world, like an elf-child's call to her brethren. She felt so at home. She almost wished she could break the promise she made to Ghoul. That she could stay with people forever.

Despite their bond, neither could guess what the other was thinking at the moment.


	13. Chapter 12: Define Human

**{Chapter Twelve: Define Human}**

Theresa walked into the mess hall, looking around and frowning.

"What's up with her?" Sasha asked, noticing how Theresa carefully held something under her jacket.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Armin commented as Theresa worked her way over to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ghoul?" Theresa asked as she arrived at the table.

"No... Wasn't he outside?" Bertolt offered.

"... I coulda sworn he came in... I can't find him anywhere. He didn't run off, did he?" Theresa muttered, nibbling on her lower lip.

"I think the last time any of us saw him, he was outside." Ymir said flatly.

"But I don't think he's _out_ there." Theresa said with some finality, turning and walking away.

"What's under your jacket?" Mikasa asked, catching a brief glimpse of something pink.

Theresa stopped, grinning wickedly. Everyone shivered as she said, "Oh, a little _something_ for a certain micro-midget."

They bowed their heads a bit as Theresa moved away.

"Whatever she does, she was _never_ over here." Connie hissed.

"Agreed." most of them hissed back.

Theresa was standing over Levi now, asking if he knew where Ghoul was— Hadn't he been trying to question Ghoul all day? Shouldn't he have some inkling as to where Ghoul was? Couldn't he at least pretend to be helpful instead of being a sour old man? The cadets watched fearfully, waiting for Theresa to do something mind-numbingly stupid and suicidal.

But whatever it was under her jacket stayed there.

Sulking, Theresa began to walk away from Levi. As one, the cadets who ducked sighed, sitting up. Just then, Theresa spun on her heel, darted back over to Levi, dropped the thing on his head, and ran off, screaming, "Leave Ghoul alone!"

After a second of stunned silence, Levi jumped up and took off after Theresa, a murderous look on his face.

It was Mikasa who saw the feminine wreath of flowers, lying discarded on the floor, and began laughing. She'd have to congratulate Theresa on that attack later.

Zoë saw what it was next, and burst out in helpless laughter.

Slowly, their amusement spread. Levi wasn't the type you pictured wearing such a cute crown. The pink puffs of peonies and splashes of red and yellow was more of something a bride or a bridesmaid would wear, not Humanity's Strongest, especially not with Levi's personality.

So while everyone in the mess hall giggled, Levi stormed through the hallways, searching for Theresa. He was going to kill that damn brat, rip her apart and watch her bleed out. He slammed open doors and ransacked any possible hiding-place, smoldering eyes peeled for glittering green eyes or amber-gold hair.

"I take it you got Theresa's little 'present.'"

Levi spun about to glare at Ghoul— Surely he was mixed up in it, the distraction used to let Theresa get close— but found he could only stare in confusion.

The dark teen stood quietly in a side-door, sunlight streaming in from behind him and casting him into shadow. Perched on top of Ghoul's head, at a lopsided angle, was a wreath of flowers. Small clusters of dark purple asters and bluish violets composed most of the circlet, accented with droopy blackish-colored leaves, small sprigs of mint, and other blue and purple flowers. A few white violets with purple speckles were spaced evenly apart on the wreath. It sat awkwardly on Ghoul's head, falling to the right and forward due to his ponytail.

"What the fuck." was all Levi managed to say.

"Yours was designed to humiliate. Mine was designed to beg forgiveness." Ghoul mumbled, reaching up to gently push the flowers out of his eyes.

"Forgiveness? For what?" Levi scoffed.

"She felt she embarrassed me this morning. So she tried to make amends."

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, examining the teen. "Why the hell are you still wearing it?" he asked.

"She took the time and consideration to make it, and it's well-made, too." the other replied softly, his gaze blank.

Levi tilted his head to the side.

"And for the record, I told her not to do it."

"Where were you? She used you as an excuse to get close enough to put that... that... _abomination_ on my head. She claimed to have no clue where you were and was worried that you'd run off." Levi accused, pointing out that he had a valid reason to call bullshit.

"I was outside. She told me she was going to do something stupid and showed me your wreath, and I told her not to do anything that would put her life in danger. She just laughed and said that she was sure she could hide long enough for you to simmer down. When I tried to talk her out of it, she just laughed and told me not to forget to eat." Ghoul replied calmly.

Levi didn't know why, but he felt inclined to believe the boy.

Neither spoke, examining each other. Ghoul shifted nervously, still anxious about the rather dark aura the captain gave off. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about this man that just made him want to whimper and fidget. Levi was able to sense this, and was actually mildly impressed that the boy was strong enough to do little more than shift his weight from one foot to the other and tuck his hands behind his back. Ghoul had, for some reason, decided to avoid direct confrontation with him from the moment they met, but the only way to do so now was to walk away.

And that, they both knew, would have been like Ghoul's admitting defeat.

"Your Reaper-girl doesn't like me because I want to know what you're so determined to keep secret. Why the fuck are you so against me?" Levi said, breaking the silence between the two.

Ghoul's hand went to clasp his locket. He dropped his head to the side in apology. Even though Levi didn't know the boy like Theresa did, it was obvious what the gesture meant. Ghoul murmured, "... I'm not sure... confuse me..."

"I confuse you." Levi repeated. Ghoul nodded in confirmation, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the feathers engraved on the wings of his locket. "How."

Ghoul shrugged helplessly.

"I'm gonna need more than that to go off of, brat."

The dark-haired outsider flinched a little at Levi's tone of voice. The other ravenette didn't miss this, his eyes narrowing.

"How on earth do I confuse you?" Levi said, taking a step back and leaning against the wall behind him, arms still folded. Everyone else said he was far too straightforward, so how did this brat find him confusing?

Ghoul closed the door behind him, stepping inside to stand against the doorframe. He brushed his bangs away, the wreath of flowers on his head getting pulled to the left. "You give off this dark aura. I can't explain it, but you're different from everyone else... and that scares me." he said softly, voice almost inaudible.

Levi frowned, not completely understanding. But he did understand that Ghoul was having trouble sorting his own feelings out, so said nothing. Again, silence fell.

"... Y'know..." Ghoul mumbled, peeking timidly at Levi from underneath the layers of hair and flowers in his face. Levi tilted his head in a gesture to continue. "In ancient times— and fairly recent times— it was considered a great honor when a young maiden gave a champion a wreath of flowers. In some places, it was seen as how she granted a man her favor and blessing before going to battle."

Levi raised an eyebrow at Ghoul. "Are you trying to get her out of trouble?" he asked, referring to Theresa's stunt before.

"No. But if someone teases you, just say something along those lines. Then the joke'll be on Reaper." Ghoul smiled wanly.

Levi thought for a moment, then smirked, nodding. "You're more useful than you look." he approved.

Ghoul smiled a bit more, shivering with a suppressed chuckle.

"So, Ghoul."

Ghoul blinked, tilting his head. The wreath slid back the other way.

"You're from outside. You know about the world of the past. Tell me, do you think humanity is worth saving? Or should we just give it up?"

Levi was a little startled at his own words, and Ghoul looked just as shocked.

Ghoul slowly bowed his head.

Levi frowned.

"... I..."

The young ravenette looked back up, face sad and pained.

"... _don't_..."


	14. Chapter 13: Response To A Lie

**{Chapter Thirteen: Response To A Lie}**

_'... I... don't...'_

His answer replayed in his head.

How could he have said that?! That humanity as a whole didn't deserve to be saved?!

Ghoul took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm down.

After he'd given Levi his answer, an amber bed head recognizable as Theresa had streaked past and the captain had given chase. Ghoul had lost his nonexistent appetite and retreated to the bedroom. He was crouched in the corner now, gripping his upper arms with clawed hands, Theresa's wreath carefully laid on his pillow.

How could he have said that... Yes, there were horrid people out there... but they were human. They made mistakes. They were only human. They could learn, they could change... Everyone had skeletons in the closet, everyone sinned...

Ghoul gagged a little.

Forcing that from his mind, he got up and began pacing the room. As he did, he heard people in the hall passing by. Laughing. Talking. Enjoying their lives.

As Ghoul stopped, turning around, his eyes met that of his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

He felt filthy.

Trying not to panic, trying not to think about any of that, Ghoul forced himself to calmly leave the room. Struggling to keep his face blank, he walked through the halls. His nails dug in through the shirt he was wearing, undoubtedly leaving red crescents in his arms. They'd probably bruise. But he didn't care. Hardly even thought about it. He ignored the people he passed, but they saw the suppressed horror glittering in the brown orb of his eye.

Without a word, Ghoul slipped into the showers.

While this was happening, Levi was discussing their conversation with Zoë. He'd lost Theresa— _again_— but vowed to catch her later.

"How am _I_ confusing?" Levi demanded of the scientist.

"Hmm... It could be that, deep down, you two are an awful lot alike, and he's never encountered someone of that nature before. Maybe Erwin and I should lock you two in a room together until you bond?" Zoë teased, grinning broadly.

Levi gave her a Look, painfully similar to how Ghoul did to Theresa. Zoë noticed this and laughed, slapping her knee.

"Shut up, Shitty-Glasses!" Levi spat.

Zoë sobered up, thinking. After a minute, she said, "I'm not sure why Ghoul would find you confusing. Realistically, I suppose it could have to do with your clash of personalities. While you do share several traits, you're incredibly different at the same time. He may be confused as to whether or not he should like you or otherwise."

"He doesn't think humanity's worth saving." Levi mentioned.

"Perhaps he means ours, here within the walls. Our way of life is undoubtedly far less pristine than that of those outside. We've less concern with the Titans walled out, more time to indulge in vice and pleasure and sin and the like. His people don't have that luxury, always working their butts off just to be able to breathe, or sit down and eat. In his world, if you wanna eat, you work. In ours, plenty of our people have life handed to them, while the rest are stuck hauling their weight. It's a pretty corrupt system, if you think about it. Ghoul has never had such a system imposed on him before. His people live free from a lot of the shit ours indulges in." the brunette rationalized.

Levi sighed. That was very likely a possibility. Maybe that was what Ghoul had meant.

Instead of saying so, he said, "You make it sound like insiders and outsiders are two totally different species."

"Mmm, but in a way, we are!" Zoë grinned, shelving one book and pulling out another. "You know how animal-owners employ selective breeding? Well, I think that outside, natural selection and selective breeding play a combined role in reproduction. You're naturally attracted to someone, but in the rough lifestyle you'd be leading, you're more likely to become romantically involved with someone who can keep up with you. A strong, healthy man and a strong, healthy woman, both from strong, healthy parents, would produce a strong, healthy baby. And in the rough lifestyle, any weak children would die young."

"So what you're saying is that the outsiders are breeding themselves for survival." Levi summarized in disgust.

"Yes and no. Hand me that pen? Thanks."

"So what _do_ you mean then, Shitty-Glasses?" the ravenette growled.

Zoë hummed, scribbling something down in a notebook before clapping it shut and laying both on her disaster-area of a desk. "I'm saying they're unintentionally breeding themselves. They're still human, and so desire certain traits in a partner. But they're subconsciously looking for someone who's also strong enough that they don't have to worry all the time. As a result, they match up with someone strong and healthy, and produce a strong, healthy baby. But they don't exactly realize that they're doing this, it just sort of happens."

Levi blinked. For once, what the nutjob said actually made sense. He bit his lip, wondering it that was what Ghoul honestly had meant.

His face had been so pained, like he was hurting himself saying that... Like he felt guilty about what he thought. Did he really think that humanity didn't deserve to survive? Or was he saying that just to get Levi off his back?

"So, do you think Ghoul will stay after tomorrow?" Zoë asked.

Levi tilted his head back, crossing his arms loosely in front of his chest.

"... Not willingly, no. He hates it here. He doesn't want to be around people for some reason, as if he's scared that at any second, they'll turn on him like wolves on their wounded. But what I want to know is why." he replied after a minute.

"He grew up in a dog-eat-dog world, Levi."

"Well, I'm _sick_ of hearing that same half-assed explanation over and over again! I want a genuine reason! _I_ grew up in a dog-eat-dog world! _I_ don't flinch and cower every time someone's shadow crosses my field of vision!" Levi half-yelled in fury.

Zoë didn't answer, giving Levi a Look. Levi hadn't known the woman was capable of such faces. It would've been unnerving for anyone else, but Levi calmly stared back at her.

"That boy isn't you. He's not Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest soldier. If enough happened when he was young enough, it could have traumatized him." Zoë said sternly.

"Traumatized or no, he'll have to suck it up. The world doesn't have time for his petty tantrums." Levi said flatly, leaving the room.

As he did, he bumped into Theresa.

"You—!"

"Save it. Where's Ghoul?" Theresa asked.

Levi glared.

"This isn't a trick, honest to Sina! I do not know where Ghoul is, hunter's honor!" she half-yelled, throwing her hands up.

"No, I don't know where Ghoul is." Levi huffed.

"Why're you so pissy?" the blonde asked, tilting her head to the side as she began to walk off.

"Because your adoptive brother thinks humanity is better off six feet under."

Theresa stopped, turning to look at Levi in surprise and say, "He said wha?"

"Deaf as well as stupid and obnoxious." the captain muttered under his breath. Aloud, he said, "We were talking and he told me he didn't think humanity is worth saving."

A sad look came over Theresa's face. "I wonder... does it have to do with _that_...?" she breathed, turning her head about as if Ghoul was somewhere in the vicinity.

"With _what?_" Levi demanded as she began to walk off, following her.

"The rogues."

"The ones that killed his parents? That he killed?"

Theresa didn't answer, grabbing onto a soldier passing them. "Have you seen Ghoul?" she asked.

"Um, yeah... He went in the showers about half an hour ago..."

Satisfied with that answer, Theresa released the soldier and sprinted off in the direction of the showers. Levi yelled after her, giving chase. But the blonde ignored her superior, making him snarl.

Skidding to a halt outside the showers, Theresa stopped, biting her lip. Yes, she had a tendency to stick her nose where it didn't belong, but even she had boundaries. So she put her back against the wall and slid down to wait.

"You don't even know if he's in there." Levi told her.

"Are you telling me to go in and look?" she asked with a sadistically sweet smile. Levi frowned. "Would you mind checking for me? Please?"

Levi glared.

"Please, sir? I'll muck the stables, nobody's doing that." Theresa bargained, having learned through other soldiers that Levi was an obsessive neat-freak.

Rolling his eyes, Levi decided to comply. Theresa grinned, calling a thank-you after him as he stepped into the showers.

There was water running, so someone was in here at the least. Levi blinked, spotting the pile of clothes on the floor. The glitter of a silver locket shaped like a heart caught his eye. That confirmed that it was in fact Ghoul in here. Levi, content with that, turned to leave. But before he could, a choked sob made him pause.

... Was the outsider boy... _crying?_

"Ghoul?" Levi said over the sound of the water.

He didn't get an answer.

"Oi, brat, you know your girlfriend's looking for you?" the captain next to snapped.

Still Ghoul didn't answer, but a soft whimper laced through the spattering of the water.

Growing tired of Ghoul's evading him, Levi stalked over to the stall where Ghoul was showering. The boy yelped as he appeared, jumping.

"What the fuck?!" Levi demanded.

Ghoul's arms were bruised, as if someone had been holding him too tightly. His pale skin was raw and red, suggesting that he'd been scrubbing himself almost nonstop since getting in the shower. But neither that or the sheen of water over his body could hide the long scratch-marks from where someone had been clawing the outsider. His hair was let down, clinging to his back and arms. His eyes were red, and his lip bled from a split. He looked like shit.

"What the fuck happened?!" Levi demanded.

"Nothing..."

"Bullshit— What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me what the fuck happened, goddammit!"

"_Nothing fucking happened!_"

Levi blinked in surprise. He'd never heard Ghoul yell or swear before.

Outside, Theresa heard her companion's yell and stood up. She contemplated the door, wondering if she should charge in and comfort Ghoul.

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Ghoul turned away from him, trembling.

"If nothing happened, why the fuck are you all beat up?" he said, trying to stay calm and keep from yelling and beating the brat.

"... don't wanna talk 'bout..."

"Well, you're gonna talk, or so help me—"

"Or so help you what?! What will you do that hasn't been done already?!" Ghoul demanded, not turning around. He still felt filthy. He wanted to make that feeling go away. He wanted to cut off everything that felt filthy and burn it.

"Maybe if you told me what's been done, I could answer that fucking question, you brat!"

Ghoul flinched, hands balling up into white-knuckled fists.

Levi groaned in exasperation. Doing his best not to lose his temper, he asked, "Is it my fault?"

Ghoul shook his head.

"Do I know the person whose fault it is?"

Another negative.

"Does it have anything to do with the Scouts?"

A third.

"Is that all you're gonna say?"

Ghoul shrugged, still not looking at him.

"Theresa wanted to know if it has to do with _that_." Levi tried.

Ghoul jolted, a small gagging noise escaping him. Levi took that as confirmation.

"What exactly is _that?_"

Forced into memories he had tried to forget, Ghoul retched. But his stomach was empty, so all that left his throat was bile. Levi's eyes widened a notch. He had thought Ghoul was keeping something big, but it was obviously a _lot_ bigger than he thought. He'd get nowhere trying to get it out of Ghoul when the boy was like this.

"Fine, not now. Get out of there and go get something to eat." he ordered.

"... filthy..." Ghoul mumbled hoarsely.

'_Filthy?_' Levi raised an eyebrow at the younger ravenette. His skin was raw from scrubbing, and would probably begin to bleed if he continued. Levi was a neat-freak, but even _he_ knew the dangers of over-cleaning.

His gaze fell on the locket again. Wordlessly, he crouched down and picked it up.

"H-hey!" Ghoul objected, hearing the soft clinking of the chain. He spun around, puffy eyes filling with panic.

Levi calmly opened the locket up. A quartet of smiling faces greeted him, skillfully done in ink and pen. On the far right, a man with a wide grin and scruffy short hair. In the middle-right, a lanky teen with a playful smirk and a scar down one cheek. In the middle-left, a dark-haired child with a happy, open-mouthed smile and bangs that fell in his eyes. On the far left, a woman with long, dark hair, a serene face, and a lithe build. It didn't take a genius to figure out who these people were.

"Your family?" Levi asked, gently closing the locket back up. Ghoul watched him with apprehensive eyes, nodding slowly. "Calm down, I'm not gonna steal it." he scoffed, putting the locket back with Ghoul's clothes.

"... was Sylvia's..." Ghoul whispered hoarsely.

Levi couldn't be sure, but he could guess that Sylvia was the brat's sister, and she was possibly the woman in the locket. The locket was a last remnant of his family, then. No wonder the brat was so attached to it.

"Get out of there." Levi ordered.

A thumping came at the door. "Oi, what's going on in there?!" Theresa called.

"Don't worry about it!" Levi snapped, grabbing a towel as Ghoul stepped hesitantly from the shower. Theresa's grumbling could be heard, the words 'micro-midget' audible at least once. Levi scowled, turning to toss the towel at Ghoul. "We aren't monsters." he said flatly.

"... Mm..." Ghoul replied, turning away from him again.

Levi's eyes fell on the scar on Ghoul's back again. It went from the top of his right shoulder to the bottom of his left shoulder-blade, a clean wound with a few tears surrounding it. Levi himself had plenty of scars, and there were other blemishes on Ghoul's skin, but not like that. "If it's not from a Titan, then what's it from?" he asked.

"... struggled... got beaten..." Ghoul shuddered.

"Struggled? Against what? Who beat you?"

Ghoul gasped, shaking his head feverishly, wrapping the towel tightly around his naked body and whimpering.

Levi groaned, but gave up. He clearly wasn't going to get anything else out of the outsider. He turned to leave.

"I... I didn't mean what I said..."

Ghoul was looking through his bangs and over his shoulder at Levi. The smaller ravenette paused, looking back too.

"Bullshit." he replied calmly.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: Maybe now you're getting an idea of Ghoul's past?**

**Anyone have any special requests for how we learn the truth?**


	15. Chapter 14: A Little Tumble

**{Chapter Fourteen: A Little Tumble}**

Ghoul wasn't sleeping again.

Armin and Jean exchanged a look.

This wasn't healthy. It was a miracle the boy was able to stand with the amount of sleep he got.

"... Um... He's asleep." Armin realized as Ghoul's head sank down, only to jerk back up and reveal his slightly open mouth and closed eyes.

"He's gonna fall and break his neck, sleeping on the windowsill like that." Jean worried.

"Should we...?"

Jean bit his lip, contemplating the sleeping ravenette. Ghoul had said he was a light sleeper who suffered nightmares. Trying to move him would most likely result in his panicking and thrashing, which would hurt both him and whoever tried to move him. But he was bound to shift his position and fall if they left him on the sill like that...

"... I'll try, but if he wakes up screaming, it's your fault." Jean whispered, standing up. Armin opened his mouth to object, but remained silent as Jean carefully moved over to Ghoul. He didn't want to make too much noise and wake everyone up.

Jean stood in front of the window now. Gulping, the sandy brunette knelt down a bit, wondering just how hard Ghoul would hit him if he woke up. Slowly, gently, he slipped an arm behind the other soldier's back. The ravenette jerked with a whimper, making him freeze. When Ghoul did nothing more than shiver, Jean delicately slid his other arm under the bend in Ghoul's knees.

Armin swallowed nervously, watching with his fingers crossed. So far, so good, but...

"What on _earth_ are you _doing_."

Jean jumped at Ghoul's voice, losing his balance.

"Aah—!"

Ghoul clapped a hand to his mouth, grabbing onto his shirt to steady himself as he slipped from Jean's grasp. The two hung over the windowsill, on the verge of falling out. Armin stood up, ready to help if needed. Jean was panting rather fearfully, and Ghoul's eyes were wide, his bangs momentarily tossed out of the way.

"What should I—" Jean started shakily.

"Don't move." Ghoul advised, trying to assess the situation. He had dozed off while staring out the window, he'd figured out that much... But he was lost on the bit where Jean's body was suddenly pressed up against his with his arms wrapped clumsily around him. The suddenness of it almost had him panicking, but he trusted these people to at least not do anything _stupid_ with so many others around...

"Ghoul—" Jean tried again when Ghoul did nothing.

The ravenette gave him a Look, which shut him up quickly. Taking a deep breath, Ghoul shifted ever-so-slightly, trying to inch his leg down to the floor and use his bare foot to get a grip on the floorboards. But Jean felt the movement against his own leg and jumped in surprise.

"Jean!" Armin yelled as the two fell. The other three cadets woke up as Armin hurried to the window.

"What the fuck happened?!" Reiner demanded.

"Talk later." Ghoul said calmly, holding onto the sill with one hand and Jean's arm with the other. He was surprisingly calm considering the situation, even though he was still shocked by the whole thing. He looked up at the windowsill, then down at Jean. "... Nobody touch me..." he murmured, looking back up at the sill again. He bit his lip, feeling his arm start to hurt from holding the weight of two people up. "Jean, I'm gonna let you go."

"Wait—"

"Ghoul, you _can't_—"

"Shut up. Let me finish." Ghoul ordered. "We've been loud enough, someone's undoubtedly gonna come to see what all the noise is about. Jean, I'm gonna let you go— But just with my hand. I'm gonna grab you with my legs, so I need you to hold onto my waist. Don't look at me like that, it's uncomfortable for me too. I need both my hands for this, so I obviously can't do it like this, alright?"

Gulping, Jean nodded.

Ghoul looked up. "S-someone go keep an eye out for people." he gestured.

Bertolt left the window to stand watch at the door.

"Alright... Are you ready, Jean...?" Ghoul panted. The position he was about to put himself in was certainly uncomfortable for him. More so than it was for Jean. But as the brunette nodded, he wrapped his legs firmly around Jean's midriff and let go of his arm. Quickly, before he could fall, he reached up and grabbed the sill. Now he was holding on with both hands. He closed his eyes, shuddering as he felt Jean's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Okay... D'ya think... you can climb up me?"

"Careful!" Connie hissed as Jean nodded and began pulling himself carefully up the ravenette.

"I know, cue-ball!"

"Horse-face!"

"Shut up!" Reiner growled, offering Jean his hand when the brunette got high enough up the sill.

"Someone's coming!" Bertolt hissed.

"Shit!" Jean swore— Ghoul was still hanging out the window!

"Close the window and get in bed— Pretend to be asleep," Ghoul hissed, "Open the window back up when they're gone."

With a little scuffling and creaking of floorboards, the group obeyed. Jean was only half-in his bed, but gave up trying to untangle himself from the sheets as the latch clicked open on the door, instead falling limp.

Erwin opened the door, raising his lantern. Levi instantly saw the empty bed and scowled.

"Are you _sure_ you heard yelling?" Erwin asked playfully, taking in clenched jaws, tense muscles, and slitted eyes peering through eyelashes and bangs.

Levi frowned at Erwin, storming over to Jean's bed. The brunette yelped, eyes flying open, as the captain jerked the blanket away from him. The removal of the tangled sheet caused him to fall noisily to the floor. "Sleeping well, Kirstein?" Levi growled.

Jean blushed, hiding his face.

"A word of advice?" Erwin said, his eyes twinkling somewhat playfully. "Try relaxing next time you pretend to sleep. It doesn't look real if you're tense and holding perfectly still."

The other four sat up, heads bowed and lips bitten.

"Now then. Where's Ghoul?" Levi snapped.

"H-huh? Ghoul?" Connie laughed nervously. He very quickly fell silent when Levi's glare was turned to him.

Levi, pissed off and impatient, stormed about the room, growling ferally. Erwin was more patient, and calmly looked over the cadets. They avoided looking at each other or him, watching Levi nervously. The blonde man didn't miss the anxious glances thrown towards the window. Catching the eye of his friend, he tilted his head towards the closed panes.

Levi spun around and headed for the window. Instantly, the cadets looked panicked.

But as the captain flung it open, Ghoul's pale hands were absent from the sill. The cadets scrambled to crowd around him and look down. Ghoul stood in the courtyard with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was cast into shadow as he stared up at them, giving him a demonic appearance.

"You're failures. All of you." he called softly.

"How the hell did you get down there?" Levi accused.

"Fell." Ghoul replied simply.

"You fell. And how on earth do you manage to just plain fall out the window?"

Jean blushed, pulling away from the group. Erwin, still in the doorway, raised an eyebrow at him. The young brunette made a cutthroat gesture with a pleading expression. Stifling a chuckle, the commander nodded.

"Who do you think is going to let you in, brat?" Levi asked Ghoul.

"Me, if you get away from the window." the young ravenette replied, walking calmly to the wall. Grabbing onto the chinks in bricks and bits that jutted out, he began scaling the wall.

"Holy shit." Reiner breathed in awe. Ghoul was climbing the side of the castle faster than any of them would ever be able to, a shadowy spider creeping towards them.

"C'mon, back up." Levi ordered, shooing them away. Ghoul jumped through the window, landing somewhat clumsily on the floor. "There is no fucking way you just plain fell. What the fuck happened?"

"I fell asleep while stargazing and fell. Nothing more." Ghoul shrugged, returning calmly to his bed. Glancing fearfully at Levi, the other cadets returned to their beds as well.

"Bullshit."

Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Ghoul, you won't be punished for telling us what happened." the commander stated.

Ghoul didn't answer, staring at the lantern in the man's hand with a shiver.

Had Theresa been there, she could've told them that Ghoul was thinking of times in the past where something had happened involving questions and a lantern. Something Ghoul hadn't told her about. Something he wanted to forget about, that made him scared and upset.

When Ghoul didn't speak up, Armin hesitantly put forth, "W-well..." As Levi glared, he gulped, but continued, "Jean and I had thought Ghoul wasn't sleeping again— He was sitting on the windowsill, the window open. But he was asleep, so we tried to move him before he fell and got hurt, but he woke up. He was startled, so he startled Jean, and they both... W-well, they both fell out, sir. Ghoul managed to hold onto the sill and Jean, and my yelling woke everyone up. We, uh... Ghoul managed to get Jean back up, but then you came and we all panicked... Sir..."

The ravenette cadet threw his pillow at the blonde. Reiner and Connie stifled guffaws. Levi glowered.

"It's too soft, anyways; Go ahead and keep it." Ghoul muttered, kicking the sheets away and curling up on the mattress.

"Too... soft?" Bertolt asked.

"I've slept in the dirt or in trees my whole life. Too damn soft." Ghoul muttered, closing his eyes.

"That would be a sudden transition, wouldn't it? Well, if that's all, good night." Erwin nodded. With that, he and Levi left the room, closing the door behind them.

The two had been discussing an expedition that was to take place soon. Two days after Ghoul and Theresa left, to be exact. Come morning, Erwin planned to talk to Ghoul, see what he knew about evading Titans.

Levi had a feeling that wouldn't be easy. Ghoul didn't trust them when they were surrounded by people and he had Theresa next to him. He didn't trust the somewhat bumbling cadets when he was alone with two of the brats and Theresa. He didn't trust them. There was no way the boy would willingly walk into Erwin's office to be alone with the two of them and Hange. If Theresa was going as well, it was a lot more likely. That was how they'd done it the first day.

... Why Ghoul didn't trust them, Levi had only one more day to find out. Whatever it was, he had to find out what _that_ was. Why Ghoul felt filthy and wanted to vomit when he thought of _that_...

What exactly was _that?_ How did it involve the rogues?

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: Hey, if you want Ghoul's past to come out a particular way, speak up! Otherwise the Military Police will get their dishonest hands on our poor outsider!**

**Hey! Theresa's gonna find her parents next chapter, so stay tuned! It'll be up... sometime tomorrow or early next week!**

**Quick question, anyone want any pairings made? I planned none, but I might as well ask...**

**Toodles!**


	16. Chapter 15: Discovery, Part 1

**{Chapter Fifteen: Discovery, Part 1}**

"He fell out the window?!" Sasha gaped.

"Him and Jean! I guess Jean was trying to pick him up and carry him to his bed, but he woke up and they got thrown off-balance!" Connie nodded.

"Sounds like you guys had fun last night." Ymir remarked with mild amusement, leaning on Krista a little. The petite blonde blushed.

"A little, yeah." Reiner shrugged.

"Is that why Levi dragged Ghoul off? To lecture him about sleeping-habits again?" Theresa fretted.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" Armin smiled, though the aura of seriousness Levi had had still lingered. He was pretty sure it wasn't about Ghoul's sleeping-habits.

"A-anyway... You'll be leaving tonight, right?" Jean said quickly when Theresa continued to worry, tearing the bread on her plate to pieces. She seemed so much like a worrisome mother, or an energized version of Mikasa when Eren was absent for long periods of time.

"Yeah, unless the Colossal Titan decides to show up within the next eight hours." Theresa nodded with a cheeky grin. Nobody really noticed Bertolt shifting somewhat nervously.

"Man, you two could've been such awesome soldiers! You'd've been up there with Levi and Erwin, Pixis, all the decorated and honored names! Legends!" Eren practically whined.

"I think it's legend enough that Ghoul is one of the special people waiting for us to come back. Personally, I feel legend enough having survived outside the safety of humanity for five years. I kinda wanna go outside Wall Maria— Ghoully-ooly's told me such _amazing_ things about the world outside, I don't know if I can wait for the Titans to be beat!" Theresa chuckled, beginning to wolf down her practically-crumbs bread.

"Take the suicidal maniac with you, please." Jean deadpanned.

The amber-blonde laughed, shaking her head.

In Erwin's office, Ghoul was giving Zoë, Erwin and Levi tips on avoiding coming into contact with Titans.

"Scent?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. They can smell us, and this formation of yours, while spreading out and diffusing the smell of human flesh, still has at least fifty soldiers moving all in the same direction. Theresa and I didn't bathe often, disguising our scent with dirt and blood by nature. We lived in a fen. The mildew, sulfur and natural gasses drowned out our scents out almost completely. It stank." Ghoul nodded, fidgeting.

"So what do you recommend we do?" Zoë asked eagerly, eyes shining.

"... Farmers would use vanilla to trick animals into adopting orphaned livestock babies... But personally, I'd recommend animal-musk of some kind. It won't work a hundred-percent, but it'll lower your chances of being sniffed out drastically. Sheep, deer, fish, some type of animal that secretes oil or musk of some type, acquire it's scent and use it all over yourselves and your equipment... Dirt helps too, adds a more natural tang..." Ghoul mumbled, shifting nervously and looking about.

Levi crinkled his nose at the idea of coating himself in dirt and some smelly animal's sweat. Zoë guffawed, guessing what he was upset about, and Erwin smiled a little.

"Is there anything else you and Theresa did?" Erwin asked gently.

"... Sorta, but you can't do it." Ghoul mumbled.

"Speak up!" Levi snapped.

"Nothing you can do!" Ghoul snapped back. He then flinched, uttering a soft apology.

"Meaning?" Zoë urged, practically begging on her knees for Ghoul to pour information into her.

"I was raised barefoot, taught to pick up vibrations through the ground using my feet. I can smell faint traces of Titan-scent on the wind due to my upbringing as well, though I suppose Mike can do that too. My eyes are sharp and my reflexes fast, but the big thing is that I'm able to pick up vibrations from the ground and estimate roughly how far away whatever is causing them is by their strength. It takes ages of conditioning to be able to do that, and the vibrations have to be strong enough for me to feel them at all without dismissing it as something around me." the ravenette explained. "Other than that, I don't really have anything you don't most likely already know."

"So _that's_ why you kept making faces when I was giving you boots!" Zoë exclaimed, thinking of when she had outfitted the two with uniforms.

"Yeah... I didn't want my performance to be hindered... I'd... never _worn_ shoes before..." Ghoul mumbled, bangs falling even more in his face as his cheeks pinked.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. You had no real need of them outside the walls." Erwin comforted. "Are you sure that's all?"

Ghoul shrugged, biting the corner of his lip. He played anxiously with his ponytail, wondering if that was all he was needed for.

"Alright then. That was all."

Levi's eyes narrowed as Ghoul practically ran from the room. From the tiny snippet Theresa had told him, Ghoul's behavior, and the scar on the boy's back, he was starting to get an idea of what had happened. If he was right, it wasn't pretty, and he almost pitied the brat.

"Erwin, why didn't you tell him?" Zoë asked, looking at the commander.

The blonde didn't reply, looking at the letter on the desk before him.

"You should tell them, Erwin. If you don't, I will." Levi muttered, leaving the office himself.

Ghoul hadn't gone far from the office before slumping against the wall of the hallway. Three... Three elders alone with him, all staring at him... Dissecting him with their gazes... He shuddered, swallowing in order to stifle his want to gag. That wasn't what they were. They were honest folk. He _knew_ that. So why couldn't he let go?

Levi rounded the corner and saw the younger against the wall, panting slightly. He frowned, asking, "You alright?"

Ghoul didn't look at him, nodding.

Time for Levi to test his theory. He slowly came closer to Ghoul, staying about four feet away. The outsider's brown eye regarded him emotionlessly, as he was sure the blue was from behind the bangs hanging in Ghoul's face.

"Those rogues that killed your father and sister... They raped you, didn't they?"

Ghoul recoiled, but that only confirmed the question.

"... It... wasn't _always_ like that... At first... I was _just_ a slave to them... I don't know what... what I _did_..." the boy whimpered, trembling. His heart was beating so fast and loud, he was surprised that the whole castle didn't hear it.

Levi's face softened the tiniest bit. He hadn't honestly expected to be exactly right on the first try, or even get Ghoul to open up that tiny bit. But that would certainly explain why he didn't seem to trust anyone, especially older males.

Levi clicked his tongue, thinking of how Ghoul felt 'filthy' when he was so clean his skin was raw. It wasn't that he was _actually_ filthy. It was that he was trying to wash away the _memories_ of being filthy. Levi could understand that, even if he himself had never undergone such a thing.

"You know Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister?" he asked. Ghoul looked up at him in slight confusion. "Her parents were killed by human traffickers who planned to sell her off in the interior because of her lineage— She's Japanese. But Eren came after them with a knife and killed two. She killed the third as he tried to strangle Eren. They were nine at the time."

Ghoul blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought that he'd been living alongside someone who so very nearly suffered the same pain he bore. Nor had he thought that the energetic brunette was capable of taking human lives. Eren just hadn't struck him as that sort of person.

Seeing how Ghoul relaxed a little bit, Levi continued walking.

Theresa suddenly appeared around the corner, Armin in tow. Spotting Ghoul, she sprinted past Levi and stopped in front of the boy. "Hey hey hey! Are you okay?!" she demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Fine, fine..."

Theresa turned to glower at Levi as Armin came close. "Did he do anything to you? He dragged you off so suddenly, was he yelling at you?" she said in an accusing voice.

"_No_, Reaper. The commander wanted to see if I had any tips on evading the Titans. That's all." Ghoul sighed in exasperation, gently swatting away her hands.

"See? We _told_ you it was nothing." Armin nodded.

"Oi, Theresa." Levi called from the end of the hallway. The amber-blonde looked around Armin at him. "Erwin has something important to tell you later, but he's balking. It may effect whether or not you two stay here."

Theresa blinked in confusion, a small, rather cute noise escaping her throat. Ghoul tilted his head, bangs falling out of his blue eye and into his brown. Armin looked back and forth between his superior and the two outsiders. But the captain didn't say anything else, leaving the trio alone.

"... I wonder if he means the expedition?" Armin thought aloud.

"What expedition?" Theresa asked.

"I guess we're going over the plans for an expedition, two days after you guys leave us. Since it's so close at hand..." the blonde boy thought, biting his lip as they began heading in the direction of the mess hall. The floorboards creaked under their feet.

"No... That would be aimed more at both of us." Ghoul said quietly. He could only think of one thing Erwin would want Theresa for, and he was torn between happiness for Theresa and wanting to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Hmm. I wonder what it is. I don't _think_ I've done anything to get in trouble..." the blonde outsider mused as they approached the doors leading to mess. The chatter of others and the noise of mess began drifting around them.

"Perhaps you should go see what it is? I mean, Levi practically told you to." Armin suggested. Before Ghoul could object, Theresa agreed brightly and took off back the way they came. "S... sorry, Ghoul, you looked like you had something you wanted to say..."

The ravenette's hand went to his locket. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth tugged into a soft, sad frown as his eye glittered with a barely-there hurt. "No... It's nothing..."

As the duo rejoined their table, Theresa had arrived at Erwin's office. Taking a deep breath and trying to put on a serious aura, she raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Come in."

Theresa opened the door and poked her head in. Erwin was alone in the room, sitting at his desk. "Um..." she said softly as she came in, just realizing she didn't know what exactly to say.

Erwin looked up from the letter in his hand. "Ah, Miss Manes. I have something important to tell you." the commander told her, standing up.

"What is it?" Theresa asked as he approached.

Erwin handed her the paper. "A Ramsey and Felicity Manes have been found. They lost their daughter five years ago, a young girl called Theresa. They lived within Wall Maria at the time, but a wealthy relative left them an impressive fortune when he died, and the two moved behind Wall Sina. They're on their way now to confirm whether or not you are in fact their daughter, and should be here later today." he informed her as she read the letter.

Theresa looked up at him, eyes shining. "You mean... Omigod-thank-you-thank-you-_thank-you!_" she squealed, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Erwin's midriff. He grunted a little in surprise, but a small smile touched his face.

Ecstatic incoherence flowing from her mouth, Theresa bolted out of the office to tell everyone her good news.


	17. Chapter 16: Discovery, Part 2

**{Chapter Sixteen: Discovery, Part 2}**

Theresa burst into the mess hall, eyes glittering and face alight with a hopeful grin. Clutched in her hand was a paper.

Ghoul's heart sank slowly.

"Guys, guys, guess what?!" Theresa bubbled as she came over to the cadets' table, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Yikes, calm down. You've so much energy it's scary." Ymir teased.

"What happened? Armin said that you went to see Erwin about something." Jean nodded.

"They found a couple with the same names as my parents who lost a daughter five years ago living in the interior! They're on their way now to see if I'm really their daughter! They'll be here sometime today!" Theresa told them, shoving the letter into Connie's hands.

"Wow. Congrats, and good luck." Reiner admired, clapping the girl on the back.

"Ghoul, aren't you happy for Theresa?" Eren asked, seeing how the ravenette had become pale and almost horror-stricken.

"Thrilled." came the rather harsh reply. Ghoul stood abruptly up and left, his stride stiff.

The cadets fell silent in confusion.

"What's with him?" Sasha asked Theresa.

Theresa slowly realized what had upset her friend. "Aw, _shit_. I'm such a dumbass." she swore, sitting down heavily. A dissatisfied— Possibly self-criticizing— scowl tugged on her features.

"Wh... what do you mean...?" Krista asked.

"I've kinda been Ghoul's reason for being these last five years. His everything. When we first bumped into you guys, he ran away, crying and upset, because he thought I was throwing him to the wolves in favor of my people. And here I am, doing it again, _dammit_." the outsider sighed, covering her face with a hand.

"That's not _fair_ of _him_, though!" Eren objected, slamming his fist down on the table, making the objects on it jump.

"No. It's unfair of _me_ to get so caught up in my own desires and petty wants that I forget all about the boy who saved me countless times over. When we first met, I was a burden to him. He sacrificed everything for me so that I could be comfortable. I owe him more than I can repay, and I'm constantly tearing him down." Theresa said, shaking her head.

Mikasa bowed her head a little in understanding.

"... Well, perhaps someone should go find him...?" Bertolt suggested softly.

Theresa stood up. "Yeah. I should probably do that before he hurts himself."

It was intended to be a joke, but it failed.

Ghoul had fled to the stables. Nobody else was there. Nobody could see the tears running down his face, or the shuddering of his shoulders and shivering of his hands.

He sniffed, rubbing at his nose. The horse he stood in front of nipped at his ponytail, pulling a few hairs out. Ghoul looked at the equines. They hadn't been tended to yet. Gulping and shuddering, he decided to set about doing that. The horse tugged at his ponytail again.

Zoë emerged into the courtyard, stretching. The sunlight was warm and felt good. She grinned, folding her hands behind her head. A flicker of movement caught her eye, and she spotted Ghoul standing in the shade of the stables. He was quivering, making her frown.

"Hey, Ghoul!" she called.

Hearing the squad-leader, Ghoul quickly scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. Sniffing, he continued feeding the horses. Zoë came close, watching him.

"Get in trouble with Levi?" she teased.

"No... They haven't been taken care of yet, so... figured I would..."

The horse stretched it's neck out, pulling at Ghoul's bangs. He made a small noise of pain as a few hairs were tugged out, leaning away from the strong teeth. Zoë laughed, patting his shoulder. "This was Dita Ness's horse. He was in charge of the cadets before the fifty-seventh expedition— He was killed in action. But one of the first things he always taught them was to watch out for his horse, 'cause she's a hair-puller!"

"I can see that."

He was still shivering softly, Zoë noticed. She sighed, taking an educated guess. "Found out about the Manes coming down, huh?" she asked, her tone the gentle one of a mother.

"I'm such an _asshole!_ What kind of selfish _prick_ wouldn't be _glad_ for his best friend that she can see her family again? Just because _I_ can't doesn't mean _she_ has to suffer! I should be congratulating her, not sulking like some selfish jackass who found out something isn't going his way!" Ghoul cursed, startling the horses. Frowning, he moved to calm them.

Zoë helped, saying, "It's okay. You don't see her as a friend, but a sister, someone you need to protect. Someone's coming to take that little girl away now. It's only natural that you be upset."

Ghoul didn't answer, stroking the muzzle of a roan mare with a white mask. The horse whickered, pressing her soft nose against his neck as if to comfort him. Zoë giggled a little at the image. Ghoul rolled his eyes, patting the horse's neck and moving on to the next, a black stallion with a white star and strip. This was Levi's horse.

The stallion snorted, stamping and puffing air at the boy's face. Ghoul calmly pushed the mane out of the stallion's expressive eyes and began stroking his long face. The stallion snorted again, shaking his head. Ghoul shushed it the way one might a baby, one hand staying on the side of the black-furred face as the other stroked the long neck. Ghoul pressed his forehead to the white mark on the stallion's head. His bangs fell out of his eye, and his crystalline blue met the liquid brown of Levi's horse. The two stayed that way for a minute, Ghoul's hand ghosting over the soft skin of the horse's neck.

Zoë couldn't help but smile. Those two looked so perfect together like that.

Content that the stallion had settled, Ghoul moved on to the last unhappy horse, a gray horse with a black mane and tail, white socks, and a white nose. The one he'd ridden when the Scouts had picked him and Theresa up.

"This one have a name?" he asked as the horse tossed it's head.

"Him? Fog, I think."

Fog. Ghoul nodded in approval. The name suited the laid-back equine. He stood on tiptoe, whispering into Fog's ear. The horse fell silent, listening to him murmuring softly. He blew air at the black ponytail hanging in his face, then nibbled at it a bit. Ghoul gently stroked the horse's mane, running his fingers through coarse black hair.

"You have a way with animals, don't you?" Zoë remarked in amusement, starting to brush her own horse, Zeus.

"My father told me that you should treat all animals with respect, especially those that work for you on a regular basis." Ghoul murmured, pressing his forehead to Fog's the way he had to Levi's horse. "Just because we're 'superior' to them, we shouldn't treat them like they have no worth."

"Hmm. You outsiders seem to have the better society. From what you say, you only have a handful of bad ones, and everyone else works together." the squad-leader admired.

"... Sorta... We work together in the haul for survival, but still occasionally squabble amongst ourselves. In the village I encountered when I was ten, one woman compared us to wolves, or other wild animals. We fight for resources and food, yet we're all the same and work together." the outsider nodded, grabbing a pair of brushes and going to work on Fog. He stood inside the stable, between the equine and the wall.

"Oh?"

A gentle breeze blew, soft and warm. But despite that, Ghoul shivered. So often had such breezes delivered warnings of approaching death to his senses, it was almost automatic.

"Yes... And I can't help but agree. We're like wolves, racing for survival."

"Then what are we like?"

Ghoul and Zoë looked up. Levi and Theresa had found them.

Ghoul honestly _did_ have an answer, but instead shrugged. "I can't make a comparison based on the small group I know and the stories I've been told."

Theresa and Levi could both see that the boy was lying, but said nothing.

"Ghoully-ooly, come here." Theresa ordered, pointing to the ground in front of her.

"Reaper, I'm busy." Ghoul sighed as Levi picked up a pair of brushes of his own.

"_Now_, Ghoully!" Theresa snapped, stomping.

Sighing again, Ghoul put the brushes down and left the stable, head dropped to the side.

"Stop apologizing! _I'm_ the one in the wrong here! I got too excited— _again_— and completely neglected big brother's feelings!" Theresa said firmly, wrapping her arms around Ghoul. His cheeks pinked as he heard Zoë giggle. "Sorry, Liu... I just got so excited at the idea..." the amber-blonde whispered in his ear.

"It's fine. If someone told me my family was still miraculously alive, I'd've probably reacted similarly." Ghoul replied, patting the bed head tickling his cheek. A tad too roughly, just like always.

"So!" The two separated, and Theresa bounced after Ghoul into Fog's stall. The horse snorted at the overly energetic newcomer, lipping her cheek. "If you can't do comparisons as a whole, do individuals!" Theresa encouraged, petting Fog's face.

"Ooh! Pick me, pick me!" Zoë encouraged eagerly as she began brushing Zeus's mane. Levi scoffed from where he was grooming his black stallion, rolling his eyes.

"You?" Ghoul asked, looking across the horses' backs at the scientist. She nodded eagerly, brown eyes shining. "... Inquisitive to a fault, energetic, and a 'kid' nature... Probably a monkey of some sort."

"What's a monkey?" Zoë asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well... Most of them are kinda small, and some have long tails. People think monkeys and humans are related somehow. They have a basic humanoid structure, but their bodies are covered in fur. They're pretty smart as a whole, often inventive and playful. They're mostly family-animals, living in groups and depending on each other." Ghoul explained.

"Eren's a puppy." Theresa declared, bored with Fog and moving onto what was formerly Dita's horse.

Ghoul nodded in agreement, thinking.

"How about Levi?" Zoë asked with a grin. Levi growled, glaring at her from around his horse.

"Ach."

"What?" Levi challenged, turning to face Ghoul.

"There are several animals you could be. How do I pick the best one...?" Ghoul replied, pausing in his brushing to stare thoughtfully at the captain. He bit his lip, tilting his head to the side. Fog turned and nipped at the end of his ponytail again, nickering. "Levi could be a wolf, a bear, or a panther." the outsider said at length.

"Hm?"

"Wolves are dogs, only stronger and fiercer. They have a deep familiar instinct for the most part, and are naturally incredible fighters." Ghoul murmured, deciding Fog was clean enough. Theresa watched him intently, hardly noticing the mare pulling on her hair. Ghoul left Fog's stall, standing in the sun and staring upward for a moment. He looked out of place, as he always did, but not nearly as uncomfortable as normal.

"What about those other two? Bears and panthers?" Zoë asked.

"Bears are big, strong animals that live on their own, normally in forests. They have a rather burly appearance, and are related to dogs. They walk on all fours, but are capable of standing on two legs and walking about that way. Their claws are huge, and they often scratch the bark off trees to mark their territory. They eat lots of things... fish, berries, smaller animals, insects, plant-roots... While solitary, bears are incredibly protective of their young. It's said that coming between a mother bear and her cub is like suicide, as she'll fly into a rage and tear you apart. Despite their immense size and cumbersome appearance, bears are fast, and I've heard that some are strong enough to knock over trees."

Levi blinked, tilting his head.

"Panthers are some of the giant cats you were telling me about, right?" Theresa asked.

"Giant cats?" Zoë asked.

"Yes. Panthers are cats that would come up to about my waist at shoulder-height. They're lean and muscular, fast and powerful, regarded with religious power in many places. They aren't the biggest or strongest cats in their environments, though... Titles like _that_ go to the lions and tigers, other big cats that're called the kings of beasts. Like most cats, panthers are very clean creatures. They come in two types— The normal ones are tawny with black spots. They blend in with the grass of the prairie and the shade of trees that way. The other ones are almost black with darker spots. Those are rare, and considered sacred. They stand out in their habitat, and have to work much harder to survive. Panthers are, again, solitary creatures, but mothers are incredibly protective of their young. There have been times in history, though... when, instead of _killing_ baby antelope— the deer they prey upon— female panthers will _adopt_ them as their own. Such cases are rare, but they have in fact happened."

"Wow, those are all really impressive critters! Are you trying to kiss up to the captain?" Zoë teased.

"No." Ghoul said, gently pulling Theresa away from the hair-tugging mare. "I'm giving an honest opinion on what animal Levi might be comparable to."

"You sound an awful lot like this panther-cat yourself." Levi commented, done cleaning his own horse. "You had to work awfully hard to survive, and adopted a deer of your own."

"Hey, he didn't even know my animal!" Theresa laughed, clapping. Ghoul had, in fact, compared her to several types of deer in the time they'd known each other.

"Do someone else!" Zoë encouraged eagerly, practically exploding from Zeus's stall.

"I'm not sure what you're wanting Ghoul to do, but it'll have to wait a while longer."

The quartet looked up at Erwin, who had approached sometime during their conversation.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"Sir Manes and his wife are here to meet Theresa."


	18. Chapter 17: Discovery, Part 3

**{Chapter Seventeen: Discovery, Part 3}**

Theresa ran down the hallways, her boots thumping against the floor. Erwin, Zoë, Levi and Ghoul chased after her, but Theresa seemed fueled by an otherworldly source, running faster than any of them could.

Theresa burst into Erwin's office, the doors slamming as she panted. The well-dressed man and woman in the room jumped at the amber-blonde's noisy entry.

Theresa stood still, breath still coming in gasps as she huffed and panted, eyes wide. The woman stood, coming closer to the young soldier. Her dark brown eyes searched Theresa's face for something. Apparently, she found it, because a smile broke out across her face. Theresa grinned broadly, recognizing the smile as her mother's. With a happy cry, she pitched herself into the woman's open arms.

"Theresa, my baby! My baby girl! Oh, thank heaven you're alright!" Lady Manes cried as Sir Manes joined the tearful reunion.

Ghoul stood sadly in the doorway as his superiors advanced into the office. He looked like a sad wraith, brown eye glistening sorrowfully, black clumps of hair dangling in his face. His ponytail had gotten tossed over his shoulder at some point, the binding on it loosening and making his hair into a veil again. The chain of his locket was slightly tangled, riding up on his shoulders. His clothes were rumpled.

Theresa would leave him now.

"We thought you were right behind us, but when we looked, you were gone! Your mother and I tried to go back, but the soldiers wouldn't let us look for you, they told us you were as good as dead!" Sir Manes exclaimed, holding Theresa by the shoulders.

The amber-blonde's eyes were full of tears despite her happy grin, and she trembled a bit.

Levi noticed Ghoul moving silently away from the door. He went around the family and followed the younger ravenette as the two nobles began thanking Erwin for finding their baby girl. The boy didn't react as Levi came to walk next to him.

"She'll want to introduce you." the captain commented.

Ghoul nodded.

"Do you plan on saying goodbye?"

The younger shrugged weakly, stroking the locket around his neck.

"Will you stay after this, or leave?"

"... I... don't know..." Ghoul sighed.

Levi didn't say anything else, instead walking silently alongside the ravenette.

"... I think..."

They stopped, looking at each other. Ghoul bit his lip, and Levi tilted his head for him to continue.

"... you confuse me because you kinda remind me of my sister... I don't know if that's good or bad..."

"Sylvia, right? The girl in your locket?"

"Eh?... No... That's my mother. Sylvia drew the pictures... But... There's just something in you that..." Ghoul trailed off, struggling for words.

"We share characteristics so reminiscent of each other you're conflicted as to whether or not you should run to or from me." Levi finished for him. Ghoul smiled weakly, nodding. "Most would say to run away."

"We're only human." Ghoul shrugged.

In Erwin's office, Theresa had just gotten onto the subject of Ghoul. Realizing who was missing, she snapped her head about in search of her companion.

"G... Ghoul, sweetie?" her mother asked in confusion, frowning.

"The nickname I gave him. It's more of his name now. Hey, where's micro-midget?! Did he drag Ghoul off again?" Theresa demanded rhetorically.

"Actually, I think it's the reverse this time. It looked like Ghoul dragged Levi off." Zoë offered.

"Theresa, who exactly is Ghoul?" Sir Manes frowned as Theresa darted to the door, peering into the hallway.

"He's the boy who saved me! He took care of me and taught me how to survive, and he's kinda like a big brother to me!"

"So this poor boy was left behind as well?"

Before Erwin or Zoë could tell her not to, Theresa blurted, "Ghoul's from outside."

The two nobles froze in place. Images of savages and cannibals, Titans and barbarians flooded their minds.

Erwin stepped forth. "A team of ours discovered the two in a small forest. Some Titans got the drop on them, and Theresa and Ghoul rescued them. The boy has proven a great ally so far, but we've been having Captain Levi and our other elites keep close watch over him to ensure he's no threat— And so far, Ghoul seems far more afraid of us than anything else." he said calmly.

"Still, a savage from beyond the walls? Shouldn't you turn him over to the Military Police?" Lady Manes fretted.

"No! No way! Ghoul's the sweetest and most helpful person on the planet! He wants to help us destroy the Titans and take down the walls so that we can see the world in all it's glory again! He's like Captain Levi, only younger and friendlier and he knows lots of really cool things!" Theresa objected, pulling at her mother's arm.

"You flatter me."

Levi reentered the room, and Ghoul stood in the doorway, drumming his fingers against his arm. He didn't meet any of their gazes, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Ghoully-ooly!" Theresa grinned, darting over to him and grabbing his arm, pulling him closer.

Regarding the boy somewhat distrustfully, Sir Manes extended a hand towards the shadowy outsider. "Ramsey Manes. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe." the man said crisply, though it sounded vaguely cold.

Ghoul hesitantly took the elder's hand, his grip timid and delicate. "... Liu Hanningworth... sir..."

"Ah! Ghoul, that's the first time in _ages_ you've referred to yourself by your real name!" Theresa essentially cheered.

Zoë, Erwin and Levi exchanged looks. 'Liu' was what Theresa called Ghoul when she was trying to get his attention and make him bend to her will. He seemed to want to forget that name more than anything... So why was he introducing himself by it?

"Liu? That's an interesting name..." Lady Manes murmured, drawing Theresa close.

Ghoul shrugged weakly, saying, "... was my great-grandfather's..." His gaze was still averted from everyone else's. His fingers twirled long locks of dark hair about them as he fidgeted.

"Alright, if that's it, you've a briefing to be at." Levi said to the tense outsider.

Ghoul blinked, looking at him in confusion, then nodded. "... Later... Reaper..." he murmured, patting Theresa's head. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, locking his hand in place on her head.

"You're gonna leave now, aren't you? You said you planned to go see Thermopylae, where those legendary soldiers fought, when we left. I'll never see you again." the green-eyed blonde said mournfully.

Ghoul shifted again, shrugging. "... staying a while longer... see how it works out..."

Theresa blinked in confusion this time. Her grip on the outsider loosened the tiniest bit, and he slipped away.

Lady Manes shivered, drawing Theresa closer. "My goodness," she sighed, "What an abnormal child!"

"The _child_ is just fine. His _past_ is not." Levi muttered darkly, leaving and heading after Ghoul.

Ghoul had pleaded with him not to tell anyone what he'd been for two years. He said that he didn't want to see any more pitying faces or looks of disgust. Levi, while agreeing, felt that he had only uncovered half the truth. Ghoul fidgeted unhappily, clawing his stomach, when the rogues' deaths were brought up. The captain knew via Theresa that Ghoul had killed three of the four men. The knife the outsider owned, the dragon-headed one, had belonged to one of the rogues, only to be taken by nine-year-old Ghoul and used to end them.

Was it that Ghoul felt guilt pooling in his stomach about killing other humans?

No, he looked like he wanted to vomit, purge his existence of something _other_ than guilt, when it happened.

Levi still had some nosing about to do. Hopefully, with Theresa now bound for the interior with her noble parents, he wouldn't be as distracted and pestered.

Theresa shed the military uniform and donned more casual clothes. She was reluctant to give up her 3D-maneuver gear, but did so with minimal fuss. Smiling, she followed her parents into the carriage they'd arrived in. But as she looked back, out the window in the rear of the carriage, she saw a small banner of black on the rooftop of the castle against the blue noontime sky. Focusing on the shadow, she made it out to be Ghoul, watching them leave.

Slowly, the outsider brought his right arm up, hand curled into a fist.

Theresa felt tears spring to her eyes as her friend, savior and adopted brother of five years saluted her. She watched until his outline and smear of darkness faded from view, then buried her face in her mother's shoulder and cried.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: Bye, Reaper...**

**Don't worry, she isn't gone for good! But we certainly won't be seeing her for a while now!**

**I know I should be working on _Eidolon_, but... I already had all this done, and that one's come to a slow, rather boring bit...**


	19. Chapter 18: The Legend of Thermopylae

**{Chapter Eighteen: Legend of Thermopylae}**

Everyone was shocked to see Ghoul walk into the room and select a lonely seat in the corner.

Word that Theresa's parents had come spread fast. Everyone had expected that, with the spirited blonde leaving, Ghoul would vanish without a word. The fact that the outsider had chosen to instead come to a briefing on the next expedition was somewhat shocking.

The objective was a fairly simple one. Thanks to Zoë's discovery of the Titans using sunlight as energy, it was hypothesized that Titans needed some form of sleep. During twilight hours, the expedition would set out to see if they could find a central 'nest' of sorts where the Titans rested until the sun came up.

What troubled Ghoul— Among Levi, Eren and a few others— was that Zoë had said the amount of energy drawn from the sun differed from Titan to Titan, especially between classes. Like the larger Titans had more efficient metabolisms than smaller ones. If there was a nest, what was to keep there from being more energized Titans about, defending the smaller, in a way?

But Ghoul held his tongue. Surely that was something Erwin had taken into consideration. Eren was similarly silent. Levi made a mental note to make sure that Erwin anticipated this. The others shifted nervously, wondering if they'd survive.

The briefing was over quickly. With nothing else planned, everyone went about their separate ways. Eren practically tackled Ghoul, who yelped in shock. Levi was drawn to the commotion and scolded both of them before retreating to his office.

"You didn't leave!" Eren next to cheered.

"We thought for sure you'd've left!" Armin nodded.

Ghoul shrugged.

"Man, if you're staying, you're gonna become the most legendary soldier in all of history! Bigger than Generalissimo Zackly!" Connie grinned.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself." the outsider smiled drily.

"Now you have to tell us something really _amazing_ about outside!" Eren ordered, grabbing Ghoul's hands.

Ghoul shook his head, _t'ch_-ing. Beckoning, he pulled away from the brunette and headed for the courtyard. The cadets trailed after him, children following their school-teacher on a field trip.

In the courtyard, Ghoul sat cross-legged on the sun-warmed cobbles, his hair stirred lightly in the breeze. His face was thoughtful, as if he was debating what to tell him and how best to tell it. The cadets sat around him in a semicircle, waiting eagerly for whatever miraculous things he had to tell them.

"I'll tell you about the Battle of Thermopylae." Ghoul decided, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. For once, they stayed tucked behind his ear, showing both eyes.

"What's Thermopylae?" Reiner asked curiously.

"It's this narrow pass between a mountain range and the sea, one of the only ways to get to this ancient capital of a country called Greece. Another country, Persia, was expanding their empire, and had eyes on Greece. But this tiny little city-state in Greece called Sparta had three-hundred soldiers hold off several hundred-thousand soldiers of the Persians for almost a week." Ghoul explained.

"No way!" Ymir scoffed.

"Way. The Spartans were raised for battle since birth. Babies who were weak or sickly were killed _instantly_. When boys were about ten years old, they were sent off to join the army. They were fed only just enough to keep them alive, sometimes not even. If the boys wanted to survive, they had to learn to hunt or steal. Punishments for stealing were sometimes deadly, so you had to do it without being caught. These boys would either survive a harsh year, practically alone, in the wilderness, or they would die. If you survived, you went on through many more harsh tests until you were about seventeen. Then, to graduate, you had to pass a life-or-death game where you were split into two teams. Girls were taken outside and trained to fight in order to create healthy, powerful wives. Chores, needlework, things like that? _That_ was slaves' work. Girls didn't have to do it, instead urged to go outside and train until dark. Cowards from battle were shunned, and their families too. In fact, Spartan wives would tell their husbands, 'Come home with your shield or on it.' Just a guess, but I'd say a Spartan cadet could _easily_ kill Captain Levi."

Ghoul had their attention now, and others were starting to stop by and listen.

"So... This Thermopylae place..." Jean prompted, eyes wide.

"Thermopylae literally translates to 'Gates of Hell.' It was called that for the narrow pass and the natural hot-springs there. But the Persians were advancing into Greece, slaughtering people left and right, conquering territory and destroying land. So the Greeks in Athens, the capital, turned to the city-state of Sparta, home of legendary warriors said to fight tooth and nail when disarmed. Around this time, the Persians sent emissaries to all the city-states. They'd be spared destruction if they gave the Persians food and water from their soil as a sign of submission. Athens threw theirs off a cliff. The Spartans told them, 'Dig it out yourselves,' and dumped the emissaries down a well."

A series of gasps went up, of both admiration and horror.

"Now, Athens pleaded to Sparta for help. But there was a religious celebration going on. By law, the Spartan soldiers were not allowed to travel. However, there was a loophole," Ghoul continued as the breeze blew his hair back into his eyes, "Should the king travel, he could take with him a guard of up to three-hundred men. But despite the Spartans' reputation, they couldn't pull this off alone. Unfortunately, at the same time as the Persians advancing, the Olympic Games, famous worldwide, tournaments of numerous sports, all with religious meaning, were beginning to take place. These games were to be held during times of peace, and many soldiers were participants in the games. Only about a thousand soldiers could be spared. So Sparta, in turn, mustered about six-thousand rag-tag allies from around the country. They now had roughly seven-thousand soldiers with which to face about two-million Persian barbarians."

Everyone leaned in a little closer as Ghoul paused, taking a breath.

"The Spartan king, Leonidas, was put in charge of the Greek forces. The Persian king, Xerxes, had no intention to fight himself. _He_ would watch." A series of hisses met the teen's words, making him smile. "The Greeks set up camp in the pass. The Persians approached, sending ahead a mounted scout to see what they were up against. Leonidas ordered the men to let the scout come into their camp, observe them, and depart. Many of the Greeks were preparing for battle, but the Spartans were calmly engaging in calisthenics and combing their long hair. When Xerxes heard of this, he burst out laughing. What could a rag-tag army headed by a long-haired buffoon hope to achieve? But a Greek in Xerxes's employ told him that the Spartans were the bravest and strongest men in all of Greece. It was their custom to adorn their hair beforehand, in preparation for battle.

"Now Xerxes sent emissaries to Leonidas. He told him that if he gave up his arms and joined Xerxes, he would be king of all of Greece. Leonidas replied that if Xerxes knew what to value in life, he wouldn't desire foreign things. He continued that it was better for him to die than reign monarch over all his compatriots. So Xerxes demanded, more forcefully, that Leonidas surrender arms. The Spartan king replied with a now-famous quote and battle-cry, '_Molon labe_.'"

"What does that mean?" Connie asked, eyes wide like that of a child listening to a grandfather's war-stories.

"Come take them."

A small cheer went up in the Scouts for the bravery of this ancient king.

Ghoul smiled, shaking his head, and continued, "Now, one Greek soldier heard that the arrows of the Persian archers were so numerous, they blotted out the sun." Small gasps went up at that idea, and Ghoul let them picture it for a moment. "He told his commanding officer this information. The Spartan merely answered, almost nonchalantly, that, 'Good, then we shall fight in the shade.' This phrase went on to become the motto of some armies.

"Xerxes decided to parade his massive army about and intimidate the Greeks. He waited four days for them to disperse, but then lost his patience and ordered his army to attack. But the men he sent forth were no match for the Greek phalanx— A battle-formation where men stand, shoulder to shoulder, huge shields overlapping, the wall bristling with spears. This formation has a lot of trust put into it. If one man breaks, the whole formation falls apart unless a new soldier steps into place. The Persians were lightly armed, with arrows and short spears. They were slaughtered. From where he was watching on a hilltop, Xerxes ordered the soldiers' retreat. Now he was sending in his best-of-the-best; the Immortals."

"The Immortals?! The Spartans must've been _massacred!_" Sasha cried.

"Nope." Ghoul said calmly.

"No?! With a name like _that_, these Immortals must've been _gods!_" someone else objected.

"The Immortals were highly elite soldiers. About ten-thousand of them. But they, too, had weak armor, and the narrow pass only allowed so many of them in at once. Bodies began to pile up. To get to the enemy, you had to climb over your fallen comrades, which greatly lowered Persian morale. From there, you saw you were walking into a killing-machine, but you couldn't go back because the people behind pushed you forward. Perplexed and pissed off, Xerxes ordered the full retreat of the few soldiers left in the battlefield. This _one_ assault against the Greeks had cost him a great deal.

"While Xerxes sat in his tent, scratching his head—" A round of laughter went up "— a Greek traitor rode into the Persian camp. He had an offer to make to the Persians, since he knew of a path _around_ Thermopylae and _behind_ the Spartans." Boos and hisses went up, and Ghoul smiled at how into the tale the Scouts were getting. "The path was guarded only by a thousand rather inexperienced soldiers. The Persians slaughtered them. But Leonidas had been expecting something of this nature to happen. So he dismissed just about all their troops, telling them to go home and evacuate their cities. This left three-hundred Spartans and seven-hundred other soldiers who pledged to fight alongside the noble soldiers. Many overlook these seven-hundred, the Thespians. The Spartans were trained from birth, professional soldiers, what help did _they_ need? But the Spartans were touched by their refusal to leave, and in a symbol of of friendship, honor and respect, traded cloaks with the Thespians and vowed to be allies forever."

"But what about the Persians? What were they up to?" Reiner demanded.

"At dawn, the Greeks took up their positions. The Persians were advancing from both sides of the pass now. Despite the incredible odds they faced, the Spartans and Thespians killed many, many, _many_ of the Persians. They fought until _every spear _they had was _shattered_. Then they began using short swords. Men who should've been dead appeared to still be fighting by sheer determination to kill as many Persians as possible, covered in blood and eyes burning. It's said that some Persians _fled_ because the sight was so fearsome. Two of King Xerxes's brothers were slain in the fight. The Spartan king Leonidas was killed as well. Despite their losses and being surrounded, the Greeks still fought back. Men who had been disarmed _threw_ themselves at the Persians, _screaming_ battle-cries as they fought _tooth and nail_. But the Persians slaughtered every single one with a hail of arrows."

Outraged and despairing cries went up. Krista looked like she was crying. Eren looked like he wanted to travel back in time and kill the Persians himself.

Ghoul calmly gestured for quiet. Once he had it, he continued. This was the last leg of the tale.

"In the aftermath, Xerxes found the body of the noble Spartan king. Enraged that he'd lost so many troops, he ordered the body to be beheaded and crucified. Even the Persians were _horrified_ by this— They honored enemies who had fought bravely, and Leonidas had proven one of a kind. Xerxes's officers refused to disrespect and dishonor such a warrior this way. They were whipped within an inch of death.

"After the defeat and departure of the Persians, the Greeks collected their dead and buried them on a hill near the pass. A stone lion— A type of big cat known as the king of the beasts, brave, strong and beautiful in a pelt of gold— was erected on the hilltop to commemorate Leonidas and the soldiers who had given their lives for the Greek empire.

"Now, it is said that before going to Thermopylae, the two kings of Sparta— Sparta was ruled by at least one king and a council of elders— consulted the Oracle, a woman who had prophetic powers." Ghoul scrunched his nose up, rocking back as he tried to recall the words of the Oracle. As it came to him, he recited, "_'O ye men who dwell in the streets of broad Lacedaemon!/ Either your glorious town shall be sacked by the sons of Perseus,/ Or, in exchange, must all through the whole Laconian country/ Mourn for the loss of a king, descendant of great Heracles./ He cannot be withstood by the courage of bulls nor of lions,/ Strive as they may; He is mighty as Jove; there is not that shall stay him,/ Till he have got for his prey your king, or your glorious city._'"

Everyone was silent for a minute, digesting what Ghoul had just said. In summarization, the Spartans would have to sacrifice their king or their city would be conquered and ruined.

But Ghoul wasn't done.

"Not long after the battle, a famous poet composed a couplet that was carved into a stone placed on top of the burial mound at Thermopylae. There have been many translations of the couplet over the years. It goes something like this: '_Go tell the Spartans, stranger passing here by,/ That, obedient to their law, we lie_.' Many other poems and songs have been written for them."

Now Ghoul was done. Like schoolchildren, the Scouts raised their hands with questions.

"Why'd they erect a lion? Why not some other animal with just as much symbolic meaning?" one asked.

"A traditional name for lions is 'Leo.' Leonidas was named for a lion." Ghoul replied.

"Who are Perseus and Heracles?" Mikasa asked.

"Perseus was a hero in Greek mythology. He was the son of the god Zeus, the king of gods and thunder. He tamed the winged horse, Pegasus, cut off the head of the gorgon Medusa, and rescued the princess Andromeda from being eaten by a sea-monster. The Persians were claimed to be his descendants. The gorgon was a woman who had snakes for hair. Anyone who looked at her turned to stone. Heracles was another son of Zeus, the strongest god and the most courageous, who undertook twelve tasks that should've been impossible. The Spartans were seen as disciples of the warrior-god." Ghoul explained simply.

"Can you tell us one or two of the poems? Please?" Sasha pleaded.

Ghoul held up two fingers, vaguely amused by the group's enthusiasm. "'_When You Go Home,/ Tell Them Of Us And Say,/ For Their Tomorrow,/ We Gave Our Today._'" he quoted.

"I want that on my gravestone." someone admired with a whistle. Several others agreed.

Ghoul lowered one finger, signaling that he was going to start the next poem. "'_The King with half the East at heel is marched from land of morning;/ Their fighters drink the rivers up, their shafts benight the air,/ And he that stands will die for nought, and home there's no returning./ The Spartans on the sea-wet rock sat down and combed their hair._'"

"Why were the Spartans so brutally trained?"

"They were small compared to just about all the other city-states, to an almost painful degree. Rather than be conquered and enslaved, they decided to become so fierce that nobody other than a _fool_ would dare challenge them."

The barrage of questions continued. Ghoul answered each to the best of his ability.

Then Eren posed a rather tricky question:

"Would you say that the Titans are the Persians, we are the Greeks, and you and the other outsiders are the Spartans?"

Ghoul was quiet, regarding Eren with something akin to surprise. The sun beat down with warmth upon him. A gentle breeze tossed about his ponytail. The noise of birds, leaves and animals filled the air in the silence that followed.

Ghoul carefully chose his answer, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Technically, the Spartans _were_ Greek. The Greek peoples were made up of many smaller ones— Athenians, Spartans and Thespians being only a few examples. But, in answer to your question... A little. The Titans do far outnumber humanity, much stronger than even ten men combined. In a way, they are comparable to the Persian army. But I would say that some of your people have more guts than the Greeks did. You— The Scouts— are more like the Thespians, you just have yet to pledge to stand with us in battle come tomorrow. In a way, I suppose the outsiders are like the Spartans. We don't quite breed or train ourselves the way they did, but we certainly have a weeding-out process known as nature. We're not nearly as strong or military-based as they were, nor are we nearly as tightly-knit and familiar, but spurred into action we will gladly rub shoulders with other warriors. I cannot speak for all outsiders, but I can say that there are most certainly those out there who would admire the Scouts for their bravery for continually plunging head-first into hell."

As the Scouts dispersed, away from the courtyard where Ghoul had spun the heroic tale of three-hundred soldiers, they felt a new fire burning within themselves. There was something about the story Ghoul had told them that sparked a flame, and the glitter in the outsider's eye when he told them his plans to one day visit the mass grave had kindled it. The shame of having nothing left of these heroes fueled it. The expression of hope and ghostly remembrance within the epitaphs Ghoul had recited for them fanned this flame into a bonfire.

Honestly, now they had a standard set.


	20. Chapter 19: Survival Instinct

**{Chapter Nineteen: Survival Instinct}**

Ghoul had been lucky not to suffer many nightmares in the two days he'd been with the Scouts.

But that changed now.

Ghoul whimpered in his sleep, rolling to the very edge of the bed. In his dream, a teen with a scarred cheek dragged himself along the ground towards him, legs crushed, coated in blood. Accusations streamed from the older teen's mouth as he followed Ghoul down the narrow, weedy path. There was no light, yet the dark, sinister forest was shockingly clear in detail to the outsider. Gnarled trees with no leaves and black bark reached for him with clawed branches.

In his dream, Ghoul broke into a run. The crawling, screaming elder was left behind.

The astral projection of Ghoul slowed down, panting and covered in cold sweat, only to discover there was a dark-haired woman glowering at him from under a tree. Blood spilled from between her legs. Ghoul bowed his head, bangs hiding his eyes, as he hurried past with a soft chant of '_I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._'

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Ghoul came to a small clearing in his dream. He hesitated, wondering if he should stop and rest. But a young woman and a strong middle-aged man sprang from the shadows, gurgling at him as blood bubbled from their slit throats. He shook his head, crying in despair and continuing to run along the path, stumbling a little on the uneven ground.

As he tripped, Ghoul found the setting of his nightmare had changed drastically, now to what was an iron-barred cage lit with dim torches. There were a few blankets strewn about the cage. He found himself held down by a trio of men. All of them seemed to be missing large portions of flesh, like it was hacked off at random, or torn away by greedy hands. Their hands pinned him to the floor, making him scream as they forced him open. Outside the cage, a faceless crowd began to gather, staring blankly at the corpses as they violated what was already tainted.

In the crowd, Ghoul spotted a green-eyed girl, who shook her head and ground her teeth. He reached out a hand to her, mouthing pleas. But as she moved to step forward and help him, a swirl of silk and perfume barreled through, and the girl was gone.

In his dream, as Ghoul began to thrash and cry aloud in his sleep, he spotted a knife substituting for one of the cage-bars. Grabbing it, he began to hack and slash at the bloodied men holding him down. Splatters of blood began to decorate him as he cut the men to ribbons, but he felt nothing. The bars of the cage crumbled into dust, and the faceless crowd turned on him. Ghoul continued to use the knife, hardly noticing as it turned into a long, segmented sword. His motions began to feel mechanical as he was showered with blood.

Again, the scenario changed, and he was standing under a gray sky pouring red onto a white marble-tiled floor. Standing a distance away from him was a figure cloaked in a green hood.

"Do you think humanity is worth saving?" the figure asked.

Ghoul's answer bled into life, shocking the people trying frantically to wake him up as he screamed, "Humans are repulsive monsters and deserve to die, every single one of them!"

In his dream, his tone was calm, flat.

The figure continued, "What animals are we? Yours are wolves. What are we?"

"You're hyenas and buzzards, circling the weak and picking them off before they're even dead, killing them one-by-one and tearing down anything with even a shred of sunlight in it! I hate you all and hope you die horrible deaths!"

The feeling of being roughly slapped as something dug into his gut woke Ghoul up.

Several lights had been brought into the room. The cadets were regarding him rather fearfully, backed up against the walls. Jean and Connie were both bleeding, and Ghoul realized he was holding the knife in his fist, bleeding himself from holding onto it too tightly. Many Scouts had come into the room, staring at him with mixed expressions, most of which conveyed negative feelings. Levi held his wrist in a death-grip, one knee firmly holding his midriff down. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His throat ached, as if he'd been screaming long and hard.

... He probably had been...

"What the fuck was _that_ all about?" Levi demanded, though he had a fairly good idea.

Ghoul blinked, memories of what the nightmare had been about slipping away like snowflakes melting when introduced to heat. He could only remember the cage, and gagged, rolling to the side and vomiting. Levi continued to hold onto his wrist, watching passively. The other Scouts began to whisper, wondering what sort of nightmare it had been.

Levi put a hand on Ghoul's shoulder as the outsider stopped retching, but Ghoul was caught up in the nightmare. He recoiled away, curling into a ball. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I'll be good, I promise, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." the young ravenette wept miserably.

That confirmed Levi's suspicions, though it confused everyone else.

"Oi, brat." Levi said sharply, Ghoul unfurled a bit, peering fearfully at him. "Do you recognize who I am?" Upon receiving a nod in response, the captain ordered, "Say who I am."

"C... Captain Levi..." Ghoul said weakly, voice hoarse from both screaming and throwing up.

Levi nodded, letting the younger's wrist go. Ghoul dropped the knife to the floor with a clatter, hiding his face from everyone. Levi met Erwin's gaze, and the commander nodded.

"Alright, everyone. Back to bed. C'mon." Erwin ordered calmly.

Soon the room was empty of everyone but the cadets, the outsider, and Humanity's Strongest. Levi gripped Ghoul's chin, grimacing at the sensation of the sticky warmth of bile mixing with the slick saltiness of sweat as he tilted the boy's head up. He stared Ghoul in the eye as he said, "I only know half the story, don't I?"

Fear and self-loathing filled Ghoul's eyes as he recoiled, shaking his head furiously.

"S-sir...?" Armin asked timidly.

"Shut up and get this place cleaned up!" Levi snapped, turning his attention back to Ghoul. Armin went to work cleaning up Jean and Connie, pulling them out of the room so he could clean and treat their cuts. Bertolt bravely moved next to Levi to clean up Ghoul's mess. Ghoul was struggling to untangle himself from the sheets that had his legs captured, his hand still bleeding from the minor cuts inflicted from holding the knife too hard. Levi growled a little, tearing the sheets away from Ghoul and making him yelp. "If this is going to be a _regular_ thing, I'm _not_ going to babysit you the way Theresa did. So you'd better tell me what the hell I'm missing." the captain hissed.

Ghoul stubbornly shook his head, clenching his jaw shut.

Levi glared, and Ghoul couldn't stand his ground for once, moving swiftly to relieve Bertolt from cleaning up his bile. Levi's eyes burnt holes in the back of his skull, and he hunched his shoulders in discomfort.

"Did Theresa know?"

Bertolt and Reiner looked at Levi in confusion, then at Ghoul.

"What she knew she told you."

The two's gazes went back to Levi.

"Why would you keep secrets like that from her?"

"Why the _fuck_ can't you just _leave me alone_, you ornery _bitch?!_"

Levi blinked, and Reiner and Bertolt jumped in surprise at Ghoul's angry tone and foul language. Ghoul then flinched, expecting harsh a reprimand.

"Don't you know it only gets worse if you don't tell anyone?" Levi hissed.

"Like you'd tell someone straight up if you stooped to ca—"

Ghoul clapped a hand over his mouth, jumped up, and tore out of the room, a look of horror on his face.

"'Ca?' That's real specific..." Reiner muttered.

Levi stood up, eyes narrowed.

There was something Ghoul wasn't telling them about how the rogues died, and he would find out.

Ghoul had fled to the showers again, startling Armin, Jean and Connie as he tore past them. He stood under the hot water that pounded down onto him, crying softly as he tried not to vomit. Memories of small bones crunching in his teeth as he tore into a calloused appendage, raw meat rubbery against his tongue and still blood tasting bitter in his mouth made him retch, convulsing. There was literally _nothing_ in his stomach. There was hardly any bile for him to throw up. His eyes streamed and saliva flowed from his mouth.

He couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell them. He wouldn't tell them. He refused to see the looks they would give him. He couldn't... He _couldn't_...

Ragged sobs left his throat as he broke down, sinking to his knees and shuddering.

He _needed_ to leave this place. He _had_ to go. There was no way he could stay _and_ retain his sanity. There was just no way.

He didn't realize that he'd been speaking out loud, or that the three cadets he'd past were listening in on him with wide, confused eyes.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: The chapter is titled after the feeling of fear, a survival instinct. If you couldn't tell, that's Ghoul's favorite instinct.**

**Maybe now you can tell what he's hiding? Have I dropped enough hints? He'll be talking within the next three-four chapters...**


	21. Chapter 20: Criminal

**{Chapter Twenty: Criminal}**

"It was a mental breakdown under stress of Theresa leaving, his nightmares, and your hounding him. That's all, Levi. He's hiding his stress from us and trying to put up a strong front, bottling it all up inside. But he's only human. He needs to express himself." Zoë sighed.

Armin stood timidly behind Levi, feeling like an intruder. He'd never been in Zoë's office before. He also felt rather like he was stabbing Ghoul in the back, telling them what Ghoul had been saying. From the sounds of it, Ghoul hadn't even known he was talking, sounding more like he was thinking aloud.

'_I _need_ to leave this place... I _hafta_ leave... There's no way I can stay _and_ remain sane... That's just... not possible...'_

His voice had been so sad, so broken...

Did Ghoul _really_ feel like that?

As Levi continued to snap at Zoë, who continued to answer calmly and in Ghoul's defense, the blonde slipped away. He wanted to find Ghoul and apologize.

Ghoul was actually outside. No one else was, because it was raining and rather chilly out. But the chill didn't affect Ghoul, sitting in Fog's stall, stroking the horse and wondering what on earth he was doing.

Fog whinnied, stamping a hoof.

"It was a nightmare. That's all."

The horse snorted, sounding a lot like a human scoffing.

"I... don't know how much longer I can stay here... Theresa was an equalizer of sorts, but now she's gone and Levi's at my throat... Everything comes rushing up, and I'm losing my mind as a result. I'm... I'm probably being a selfish ass for not telling anyone what I did, but... it's not just something you can come out and say, 'Guess what I am?' I don't want... I don't want people to keep hurting me..." the outsider tried to explain, running his hands through Fog's black mane.

Fog stamped, tail flicking with an almost-audible snap.

"I was... well, _stronger_ when I was little. I was cold. Distant... but then I found Reaper alone in that town, and... she looked like me. I'm just... I guess I'm just no longer a people-person. That died with Liu when my humanity was stolen away from me..."

His attention on Fog and the hammering rain almost drowned out Armin's approach. But Fog looked up, and Ghoul followed his gaze.

"H-hey!" the blonde chattered, soaked and chilled to the bone, wondering how on earth Ghoul wasn't an icicle.

"You look like a drowned rat. Get in here, it's warmer." Ghoul suggested, gesturing vaguely as Fog sniffed at Armin's shoulder.

Even though the stall was essentially open, Ghoul was right, Armin discovered. It was actually a lot warmer in the stables. The horses were covered with rugs and munching contently on their feed. The rain patterned off the slanted roof above them, and there were walls lenough to keep the wind's bite minimal. The warmth of the equines' large bodies seemed trapped in the space. No wonder Ghoul wasn't freezing, he'd found a cozy place full of warmth that was sheltered from the downpour outside!

"Y-you really-y like him, d-don't you-ou?" Armin shivered watching Ghoul murmur in Fog's ear. Ghoul shrugged, rubbing circles into the rug. Fog could obviously still feel the attention, leaning into the outsider's touch like a cat. "D... D-do you l-like it here-ere...?"

Ghoul paused in his actions, not looking at him, focusing on a small stain on the rug covering Fog. The horse snorted, turning his head to stretch and try to nip at Armin's jacket.

"I... I'm sorry... If I'd never... b-bumped into you, you wouldn't..."

"You weren't the first one I'd spotted. I saw someone else and panicked, thinking of Theresa— She'd run off on her own— and was trying to find her when I crashed into you. She was the one who informed me of the Titans. It was my decision to go 'hunting' and help you. It's not your fault. If anything, it's Theresa's. Had she never seen that fox and gone chasing after it, we'd've been nowhere near the soldier passing through. But, had we not come, you all would be dead right about now, wouldn't you? And Theresa never would've found her family, would she?" Ghoul replied softly.

Armin didn't answer, patting Fog's muzzle as the horse blew air over his damp hair.

"... In answer to your question, no. I don't see how any person could like being confined to a _cage_ for their entire life. I don't see how they can sit and wait placidly for death, because those walls aren't invincible. I don't like having people breathing down my neck. I don't..." Ghoul paused, taking a deep breath and resting his forehead against Fog's back. "... I don't want to be treated like I'm nothing more than a scummy parasite clinging to a host until my lifespan is up and I fall to the ground dead and unnoticed, but I'm fairly certain that's all I'll ever be."

"No way! You've contributed to the research of the Titans— I saw something in Hange's office about making trenches thirty meters deep thanks to your telling us they can't swim! And your experience in evading them could become something they wind up teaching in boot camp! You're fast, strong and smart, while you're only a cadet! If you stay and climb ranks, you could become something incredible in no time! With you, we could... We could team up with other outsiders with you as our emissary, our go-between, and maybe learn to live efficiently outside the walls, even with the Titans! While Theresa was talking to Erwin, you told us that humans weren't always at the top of the food-chain— We'll just have to learn what that's like again, and you can teach us!"

Now it was Ghoul's turn to be surprised. Armin was another person one rarely heard raise his voice, and he'd been pretty loud just then.

"... You wouldn't be telling me that motivational speech if you knew what I've done..."

"Well, I don't, so tell me!"

Ghoul shook his head, shivering despite the warmth of the stables.

"You told Theresa, di—"

"No." Ghoul said sharply. "Not Theresa, not Levi, not you, not even my goddamn _reflection_ as it becomes distorted in a rippling puddle on the ground. There are some secrets that you just save for your deathbed, and even then keep hidden under thousands of locks."

"Not everyone has secrets like that!" Armin objected.

"Maybe not on the magnitude of mine, but are you going to tell me that there isn't some petty little secret that you hold next to your heart and plan on never ever _ever_ telling anyone?" the outsider challenged.

Armin opened his mouth, then closed it. Ghoul watched his thoughtful face.

Neither spoke again, instead turning their attentions to the whinnying Fog next to them.

The clopping of horse-hooves galloping into the courtyard shook them both from their stupor. Ghoul pointed to the soldier dismounting a white horse as Armin looked about in confusion. The two emerged from Fog's stall together, Ghoul vaulting over the closed door as Armin scrabbled over after him. Spotting them, the soldier brought his horse over towards them. He was about to hand the horse off to Ghoul, but then seemed to notice something and pass him over in favor of Armin, who lagged behind a bit.

As the soldier headed for the dry warmth of the building, Armin saw the green unicorn insignia on his back. He felt the blood drain from his face. That man had deliberately shunned Ghoul in favor of him, and was with the MPs. He could only be here for one thing. Someone— Probably Theresa's parents— must've told them about Ghoul.

Ghoul had guessed this too, and took a deep breath.

He should've left the day before... Should've gone _long_ ago...

And so the expedition being planned was postponed. It was arranged that the next day, Ghoul and a handful of the Scouts would go to the capital for a trial to determine the outsider's fate.


	22. Chapter 21: Prisoner

**{Chapter Twenty-One: Prisoner}**

"You could run."

"Shouldn't you be concocting a plan to attempt to weasel me out of most-certain death, not encouraging me to make a scene?" Ghoul asked, staring straight ahead. He ignored the chatter of people surrounding him. Fog was bareback, only a soft rope halter serving as reins, which was part of the reason for the excitement— Riding bareback must've been even less common within the walls than Ghoul had initially thought. Ghoul rode with his head held high, gaze fixed straight ahead. He was wearing the shirt Levi had given him and the white pants the soldiers wore, but he had refused any types of shoes. If he was to appear before the people as an outsider, he would be an outsider. No longer worried about belts and the tightness of his shirt, Ghoul had slipped his sister's locket under the dark fabric. The dragon-hilted knife hung at his waist. His hair was up in his usual style, though he'd left down long chunks of his bangs to frame his face and hide behind if he felt the need to.

"If needed, such a plan does exist." Erwin nodded from where he rode next to Ghoul.

"If I chose to run, I'd look that much more guilty of... whatever I have been accused of." the outsider replied calmly.

"Being a rogue Titan-shifter, plotting humanity's destruction while hiding among us, nothing _too_ preposterous." Levi replied from just behind Ghoul.

The outsider turned around on his horse so he was riding backwards, earning more excitement from the crowd gathering to see the horrible savage of an outsider. "Was that an actual joke? Are you feeling okay, cap'n?" Ghoul asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't push your luck, brat." Levi growled in response. The commander chuckled at the exchange between the two ravenettes.

Eren couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as well, though his was directed more at how some of the teenage noble girls were commenting on how nice Ghoul actually looked. Some of the nobles were actually asking where Ghoul was because they couldn't see any horrid, ugly savage. As Ghoul's gaze fell on Eren, the brunette smiled reassuringly. Ghoul seemed to consider something, then reached back to gently tug on Fog's halter. The gray horse slowed, and Eren found himself just about even with the outsider.

"Y'know, I'm not popular with these guys— Talking to me won't better your chances for survival." Eren warned, marveling at the fact that Ghoul was able to ride backwards as easily as he himself was riding forwards.

"Screw them." Ghoul said calmly, discreetly wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs. Unhooking the knife from his belt, he handed it, hilt-first, to the Titan-shifter. "If I wind up being executed, I want you to take this outside and throw it in a river. That, or the ocean."

Eren blinked, not taking the knife. Looking away from the outsider, he started, "B... But I don't even know if—"

"Then you've been bullshitting everyone about wanting to see the world so bad. You'll see it one day, I'm _positive_. And you'll be one of the first ones out and about, which is why I want you to take this. If I'm not executed, I'll take it back, but if I am, would you do me that favor?"

Slowly, Eren looked back at Ghoul. His green eyes met Ghoul's brown and hidden blue. Gulping and feeling sweat bead on his palms, he nodded. Hands shaking, Eren reached out and took the knife. He noticed Ghoul's hand was bloodied a bit from gripping the blade. The outsider calmly wiped the blood away on his thigh, turned about on Fog, and urged the horse on so he was back ahead of the captain glaring at him.

"That was a dangerous move." Levi growled in warning.

"My coming within Wall Maria in the first place was a dangerous move." Ghoul dismissed blankly, though his eyes seemed to speak volumes.

"One life-threatening act after another, huh?"

Ghoul didn't answer, the Military Police escort arriving. He rode calmly forward from next to Erwin and into their circle. His outer calm contradicted his inner panic, wanted to tremble and cry, but instead settling for fiddling with his ponytail as he stared blankly ahead. He didn't even touch Fog's reins, the horse clopping forward at the same pace as the ones surrounding him.

Levi was amazed, frankly, at Ghoul's courage. Many others who had been raped like Ghoul was would never have had the guts to sit so calmly, looking almost proud, in the middle of an army that wanted nothing more than to see him dead.

"So, what exactly _is_ the plan?" Levi asked, drawing even with Erwin.

"Well, no theatrics like last time unless he honestly deserves it."

Levi rolled his eyes, scoffing— Was _nobody_ going to let that go?

"Essentially, present Armin's case— Reasons why Ghoul should be left alive and how he can help humanity advance forward against the Titans." Erwin answered, more serious this time.

"Suppose the stupid Military Bastards present more reasons why he should be put down?"

"Then we'll have to rely on Ghoul to offer reasons why he should be kept alive himself."

As they approached the courthouse, the Scouts pulled away from the MPs. Ghoul turned his head back to watch almost sorrowfully as they parted. He gulped, suppressing a shiver. He took several deep breaths, forcing himself to maintain his seemingly proud appearance until they were out of the public's eye. Then he slowly seemed to crumple, biting his lip and hunching his shoulders. The MPs sneered in disdain at him.

When he dismounted Fog, Ghoul kept his head bowed and his shoulders hunched. Before anyone could tell him or touch him, he put his hands behind his back, wrists together. A pair of handcuffs was roughly clapped into place, and he shuddered at the waves of discomfort crashing over him. His arms were grabbed, and he was steered into the courthouse. He kept his head down, but watched through the veil of bangs shielding him and his fuzzy peripheral vision as they went down hallways and past rooms.

Suddenly Ghoul found himself next to dragged down a flight of stairs. He stumbled after the man leading him, whimpering a little as he was roughly jerked upright. A cell-door creaked open, and he was led into the dark, cramped room. He kept his head down, shivering a little as the cold metal of the cuffs was removed from his wrists— Only to be replaced by a set of new ones. These ones were older, and felt somewhat rusty.

The soldier behind him shoved him, making him stumble, trip, and fall onto the bed. He stayed down as they snorted, leaving the cell and slamming the door shut. Two of the four stayed outside the door, the other two leaving the hallway that Ghoul could see.

Ghoul looked at the shackles on his wrists. Strong chains, touched by rust, led from each metal bracelet to the wall. He sighed, climbing better onto the bed. He tucked his knees under him, hands resting in his lap, and shuddered.

One of the guards outside snickered.

Ghoul rolled his eyes, hidden behind his bangs. Erwin might've had a plan, but lulling the fools into false security with a timid please-don't-hurt-me-sort of attitude didn't hurt. Lord, these people were easy to fool. Ghoul shifted several times until lying down and curling up on the bed.

At least it wasn't as soft, he thought absently, closing his eyes.

Outside the courthouse, at the temporary lodgings the Scouts had been put in, the handful that'd come along with Ghoul were busy writing. They had reports to fill out, testaments of Ghoul's innocence.

Eren sighed, looking at the knife again. The ruby eyes of the dragon glared back at him as it eternally shot a flame of silver from it's mouth. He wondered why it was so important to Ghoul. Had it belonged to his family? Was it an heirloom of sorts?

Levi knew the most about Ghoul out of all the Scouts, but had yet to tell them everything he'd learned. That included the knife.

Now thoroughly distracted, Eren rocked back in his chair, tapping his pen against the desk. He stared absently at the ceiling, thinking about what his friends had told him about Ghoul's episode night before last. His outbursts about humanity being sick. Clearly, his past was _really_ screwed up...

Of the Scouts, Erwin, Levi, Zoë, Eren, Armin, Jean, and a few of the other officers had come to the interior for the trial. Erwin, Levi and Zoë for having been in charge. Armin and Jean for finding him. And Eren for their suspected cahoots. Really, the brunette was surprised he wasn't going back on trial himself.

A knock came at the door. Armin hurried to answer it.

"Um... Hello...?" the blonde said in confusion. A young noble-lady stood there, face half-hidden by a veil— currently a fashion-rage— and wearing a green-and-gold dress.

"You didn't forget me _that_ soon, did ya, Arlert?" the lady teased, forest-green eyes sparkling mischievously.


	23. Chapter 22: Testament of Innocence

**{Chapter Twenty-Two: Testament Of Innocence}**

Theresa didn't look at all like herself.

Her bed head had been combed down and trimmed into a neat bob. A small, gauzy gold veil hid half her face, held in her hair with and emerald-adorned gold pin that also held back her bangs. The rope-necklace with the copper oak-leaf had been replaced by a golden choker inlaid with smooth green stones. Her dress's collar was cut to show off her collarbone and shoulders, trimmed with golden ruffles. Her sleeves hugged her upper arms, but hung loosely around her lower arms. Her wrists had been decorated with bangles and chains, her nails painted a glittering green. The dress had several different layers, each one a different shade of green, each one trimmed with gold. She looked almost _tame_, if not for the uncomfortable scowl on her face.

It wasn't that she was unhappy— Okay, maybe a _little_. She wasn't allowed to do anything, all her clothes pinched, itched and rubbed, the corsets she wore mashed her chest up in an unnatural way to make it seem fuller, there was very little green to be seen about the capital, and everything was incredibly proper. She was ecstatic that she'd found her parents, and that they were living a life they loved... But Theresa missed zipping through the air with her 3D-maneuver gear, missed unslinging her bow from across her back to fire off arrows at rabbits, birds and the occasional deer, missed the scratchy rope around her neck, and the overall thrill of being an outsider or a soldier.

She had stood in the streets with her parents, watching the Survey Corp ride past with Ghoul. Thanks to how different she now looked, nobody had seen her.

The three girls next to her, girls her parents wanted her to associate with, had actually cooed about how cute Ghoul was. What a shame, they had said, that he was a savage and was going to be executed. Theresa still bristled at memory of that— But she glowed at memory of teasing the trio about how Ghoul was much sexier up close, and liked cuddling up next to her on cold nights, and would sometimes stare at her with a small smile on his lips. Her parents had been mortified and the girls red-faced, and none of what she had said had been exactly _true_. Yes, Ghoul was certainly better-looking up close, but sexy was pushing it. He did cuddle with her on cold nights, but hey, they needed to preserve body-heat somehow! And he didn't exactly stare at her, but rolled his eyes with a tiny smile when she did something stupid and then cleaned herself.

Cleaned herself in the sense of a cat— Stereotypically, when cats blunder, they put on a 'I meant to do that' aura, wander off, and clean themselves.

Theresa had to testify along with the Scouts. She'd lived with Ghoul for five years, it was only logical.

However, she had decided to slip away from her parents that night, and went to see the handful of her friends who had come for the trial.

"Wow, Theresa..." Jean trailed off.

"No, do _not_ tell me I look gorgeous or anything like that. These dresses will be the death of me. This _place_ will be the death of me. It's so _dull_ here... I'm not allowed to do _anything! _And everyone acts incredibly horrified-and-or-offended when they find out I lived— _gasp_— outside!"

Zoë burst out laughing, and Eren stifled a chuckle.

"Would you like to sit down?" Erwin asked.

"Yes, I would, but if I do, I'll never get up again." Theresa declined with a cheeky grin, leaning back against the wall behind her. It was obvious that she rathered a casual lifestyle.

"You didn't just come to say hello, did you?" Levi asked, somewhat accusingly.

"Levi, play nice." Zoë chided playfully.

"I _did_ just come for that, actually. The friends my parents picked out for me have nothing between their ears other than diamonds, naked muscle-men, and eloquent tea-parties. And cobwebs. Lots and lots of cobwebs."

"It's obvious that you weren't meant to be an insider— Like you should've been born among Ghoul's people." Armin chuckled as laughter rang around the room.

"Well, Mother Nature goofed on this one!" Theresa grinned, nodding in agreement. Then she sobered up, asking, "How was Ghoul doing without me?"

"He was okay at first. He told us about the Spartans and the Persians after the meeting about the expedition— Do you know if all of that's really true?!" Eren asked, eyes wide.

"I don't think Ghoul's capable of telling lies. Bluffs, maybe, but not lies. I wanna see Thermopylae one day myself." Theresa grinned.

"That night, he had a pretty bad nightmare, though." Jean frowned, reaching up to touch his cheek. The cuts there from Ghoul's flailing about with the knife were already mostly healed.

Theresa was silent.

"He wouldn't stop thrashing. He was screaming and crying so loud he woke almost everyone up, and since he had that knife under his pillow, nobody could get close enough to him to wake him up. Captain Levi managed to grab his wrist and wake him up after a while. Once he was awake, he threw up..." Armin trailed off.

"It has to do with those rogues, doesn't it?" Levi asked, taking in Theresa's grim face.

"That's my guess." she nodded.

"Did he ever tell you—"

"Just leave him _alone_."

Theresa's sharpness startled everyone. She took the veil out of her face to glare at Levi. "He doesn't tell us because he has a good reason. When he feels he's ready, Ghoul will tell you whatever it is you're after, and you can stop tearing him down, ne?" she said coldly, glaring.

"... Three days isn't enough to make you into a proper lady, but it sure as hell gives you the sharpness of one." Jean commented, breaking the tense silence.

Theresa's face split into a wide grin. "Well, thank you!"

"Crazy goofball." Eren chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's my name! So, who has a plan on how to save Ghoully-ooly and can I help?"

"The plan is to compile as many reasons as possible why he should be left alive, in the care of the Survey Corp, and how he can help humanity advance against the Titans. Since you know the most about him... Emotionally-biased or no, your testimony may be the most important." Erwin replied. The room was quiet, all eyes on Theresa.

"... You guys... may not know this..."

Theresa gripped the fabric covering her arms, hunching her shoulders. The suggestion was grave.

"... at one point, we were talking, and I brought this sort of scene up for some stupid reason. When I asked him what he'd do if it came down to this, he simply said he'd wait out the war, and follow whichever side won." Theresa shivered.

"So... If the MPs win the case, he'll commit suicide to save them the trouble of executing him?!"

Theresa's face was grim. If they lost the case, she would be losing _far_ more than the Scouts were. She wasn't sure if they knew this, but she did, and that was what mattered. She'd crammed every last positive thing about Ghoul into her paper, throwing in several flaws so it didn't seem like she was worshipping the boy as a perfect being.

In the cell where Ghoul lay curled up on the bed, the two Military Police guards were wondering if this was an actual threat they were guarding.

"Oi, brat, you should eat." one of them snapped in irritation. He could see the glitter of light reflected on Ghoul's eyes, but the boy hadn't moved from that position since assuming it.

"... I'm fine..."

The two exchanged a look.

"Starving yourself won't help any, you know that?"

"... I'm fine..."

The younger of the two guards snarled, considering force-feeding the outsider. Yes, this was a prisoner, but from what he could see, a wrongly-accused one.

The other wasn't feeling so generous. If the savage wanted to starve himself, let him.

Ghoul took a shuddering breath, startling the two. His eyes slid closed, fists clenching and unclenching. His lips moved, forming unheard words.

"Now what're you doing?" the younger guard demanded, somewhat nervously.

"... tired... can't..." Ghoul mumbled, shifting a little bit, as if to find a more comfortable position.

He wasn't really uncomfortable. If anything, the fetal position on the semi-hard mattress felt natural. Perfect. But he was still trying to make them uncomfortable. And he wasn't eating because he _knew_ that, come the trial, things were going to be brought up that would make him retch.

Best there be nothing in his stomach but bile.


	24. Chapter 23: Visiting Hours

**{Chapter Twenty-Three: Visiting Hours}**

The trial was today.

Ghoul was surprised that he wasn't nervous, or that he wasn't shivering a little. He was about to be tied to a post while people all around him yelled and argued.

Then again, he'd been there before.

The trial wasn't until later. In the afternoon, when it was almost evening.

He'd already pissed the guards off by not even touching any of the food they'd given him, or trying to talk or make up excuses to get out of the chains. He felt like they wanted him to be bawling his eyes out. And while he was putting up a don't-hurt-me act, he wasn't going to cry for them. He was done crying and begging on all fours for scraps to pick out of the dirt like a dog.

Thinking of that made him jerk, making the guards jump.

"O-oi, what..."

Ghoul didn't answer, still curled in his fetal position. He would be sore and stiff when he moved, and his whole side was numb, but he wasn't moving.

His eyes slid closed.

Who would win? He was betting on the Military Police. They would stir up panic until they got what they wanted, just like he and Theresa had been told on their very first day. But the Scouts had logic...

Ghoul sighed.

Suddenly he realized that the guards were talking to someone. He lifted his head enough to peer blearily through his bangs at the speaker. It was Captain Levi. Probably here for interrogation.

Groaning at how stiff he was— It was his own fault, no one else's— Ghoul sat up. Levi crossed his arms, eyeing him calmly.

"And what do you think Theresa would say if she knew you weren't eating again?" the captain said after a minute of their regarding each other silently. The guards were a little nervous with how quiet the two were.

"Things are going to be brought up. Best keep my stomach empty." Ghoul replied quietly.

"You should still eat, idiot."

Ghoul shrugged, rolling his shoulders to work out the stiffness settling over them. A few soft cracks were heard, as well as a rather loud pop.

"From what I hear, you're handling this well for someone of your background." Levi commented.

The guards exchanged a confused look. What background did Ghoul have?

Ghoul, however, shuddered as Levi said this.

"By the way, I added that in my—"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ghoul yelped, jerking forward. His eyes were wide, his face the betrayed expression of a kitten who just got dumped in a tub full of hot, soapy water. The torchlight glittered on his wet-looking eyes and cast him into shadow, making him seem even more distressed.

"As you said, things are going to be brought up. Everyone's relying on Theresa for your backstory, but wouldn't you say that's a pretty big gap in the story? Something that could work to your advantage?" Levi replied. Ghoul whined, pulling his knees up to his chest as he stared hurtfully at Levi. "Would you care to tell me what else we're missing before the time comes?"

"In your terms, it wouldn't work to my advantage." the outsider replied dryly.

Levi's eyes narrowed. The guards shifted nervously, having heard tales of what incurring the captain's wrath did to your health. Ghoul seemed to have a death-wish.

"Anyway," Levi said, breaking the tense silence, "I brought you a guest."

Ghoul blinked in confusion. The patter of footsteps was heard a split second before Theresa had pitched herself against the cell-bars with an unintelligible greeting. Everyone but Levi jumped at her energetic arrival.

"Ghoully-ooly-how-_are_-you-they-said-you-had-a-nightmare-and-have-these-_bozos_-been-treating-you-nice-I-missed-you-_so_-_much_-I-wish-I-had-stayed-with-you-and-am-I-boring-you-with-this?"

Words tumbled out of Theresa's mouth, reminding Ghoul of the expression 'like rats from a sinking ship.' The guards looked dizzy trying to follow her, and Levi looked bored. Ghoul simply blinked, waiting for Theresa to run out of breath.

And that she did, sagging against the rusty bars, panting.

"To start off, nice to see you too, Reaper." Ghoul stated calmly, blinking. Theresa smiled, still panting. "Yes, I had a nightmare, but Levi helped." Levi frowned at the mild lie, but said nothing. "I've been treated just fine. I missed you too. No, you aren't boring me, I've missed your motormouth. I'm sorry your clothes don't fit just right and that they took away your rope. If you really miss it so much, can't you just join the Scouts formally? There aren't any rules against nobles joining the army, are there?"

"N... no...?" one of the guards offered, looking to Levi for confirmation. The captain shrugged indifferently.

"Hmm, I might do that..." Theresa mused, smiling and nodding as she laced her arms through the bars of the cell like she was hugging them. "I mean, someone has to go get their hands dirty with your folk... And I gotta fulfill that huge debt I've landed my ass in _somehow_, ne?"

Ghoul sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Just cuz you say there's no debt doesn't mean I don't feel like there is, so there, _myeh_!" Theresa replied, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're such a pain." the inmate told her.

"Anyway, I— Oh, hey, am I allowed to give him something?" Theresa asked the guards, holding onto the bars with her hands and rocking away from them so her body was at a sharp angle to the ground.

"That depends...?" one of them offered. If it was a weapon or such, of course not, but _surely_ there were exceptions...

The amber-blonde shamelessly reached under her dress, oblivious to the guards' objections. From her chest she pulled out a piece of paper folded into eighths. Unfolding it, she handed it to the guard on her left with an inquisitively hopeful expression.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing... Did you draw it?" the guard asked, blinking in surprise. His coworker and Levi moved over to see as well, and Ghoul tilted his head to the side.

"Yep! Took me all of last night to do it just right!" Theresa said proudly.

"What exactly is it?" Levi asked, mildly impressed— He wasn't much of an artist himself, but he had expected Theresa's drawing-skills to be that of a toddler.

"It's a good-luck thingummy."

Ghoul tilted his head the other way, bangs falling out of his eyes. They glittered curiously, like a house-cat considering a new addition to it's domain.

The guards sighed. There was nothing saying they couldn't do this...

As the door was opened, Theresa didn't give the guards time to open it fully, squeezing in as soon as there was a gap big enough to admit it. She next to threw herself on Ghoul, planting a cheerful kiss on his temple as he squirmed under her. Finally, she let him up, kneeling on the bed next to him. The religious might've said that it looked like an angel was forgiving a sinner, the way she smiled as her dress trailed off the bed and onto the filthy floor.

"So, where's the... good-luck thingummy...?" Ghoul asked.

Theresa happily presented him with the creased paper. The ravenette took it, tilting the paper towards the light so he could see.

The paper was square, about seven inches by seven. In the center of the paper was a white cat. It's eyes were closed and it was sticking it's tongue out as it raised it's left paw up to it's ear, tail coiled neatly around it's hid paws. On top of it's head was a black spot. Around it's neck was a red string from which hung a golden medallion with what Ghoul recognized as the Japanese character for happiness— Had he taught Theresa that? Must've, or she found on of the tabooed books. Around the cat was a wreath of flowers. There were pinkish ones with golden seedy centers, purple ones in clusters, reddish berries, small white blooms, roses of several colors, blue star-shaped flowers, what looked like lotuses of assorted colors, and green leaves. Outside the wreath was a mess of Celtic-circle-style patterns, weaving and interlocking lines of gold and brown across a background of black.

Ghoul let out a low whistle of admiration. "You did all of this in one night— Last night?"

"Yep!"

"Sheesh."

"Yep!"

"... Thank you..."

"Yep!"

Ghoul shook his head, chuckling a little. He pulled his locket out from under his shirt and carefully folded the paper up. Once it was small enough, he spread the wings of the locket and tucked the paper inside. Theresa grinned happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oi, brat. I have to get you back to your parents before they throw a fit." Levi reminded Theresa as Ghoul began to struggle for air in the blonde's death-grip.

"Aww!"

"C'mon!" the captain next to barked.

"Meanie." Theresa huffed, letting Ghoul's neck go and standing up. Slouching to show her disapproval, she slunk out of the cell. But before following Levi away, she straightened up and grinned at Ghoul. "Good luck!" she waved as Levi grabbed her wrist and dragged her off.

Ghoul's smile slowly fell away.

How long would it be until she was looking at him like a monster?

Because... Levi's aura had essentially threatened to find a way to find out what had happened... Now he was positive that... during the trial, something would go wrong and he'd be found out...

Ghoul pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head in his arms as he stifled a gag.


	25. Chapter 24: Gomen Ne, Gomen Ne

**{Chapter Twenty-Four: Gomen Ne, Gomen Ne}**

Time to go.

Ghoul stood silently, head bowed, as the cell-door was opened. The shackles on his wrists were undone, replaced by the handcuffs. His skin was being rubbed away by the iron, but that was the last thing on his mind. He was thinking more of how he'd be executed.

On the spot, perhaps, with a gunshot? Firing-squad? Beheading? Burnt at stake? Drowning? Most likely firing squad or decapitation. If he was beheaded, would they go through formalities and make a spectacle of it? Would it be quiet, or a public event? Would it be done with an axe? A sword? Guillotine? If it was a firing-squad, would he be blindfolded, or would he have to face his death? Would his back be to a wall, or tied to a post? Again, would it be public or quiet?

Those were the thoughts running through Ghoul's mind as he was led through the halls. The only thing he truly registered was when the doors opened.

_Eyes_.

For the first time, Ghoul truly balked, freezing up and trembling as what felt like thousands of eyes pierced him from every direction, skewering and vivisecting him. He clenched his fists, whimpering and digging his heels in as he was shoved forward. He wanted to play with his ponytail, to cover his face with his hands and cry, to stroke the locket around his neck, to do something to relieve this fear building up in his chest and threatening to suffocate him. The guards forcing him forward hardly seemed to notice. Faces were lost, and Ghoul resisted the urge to struggle and scream.

Now was _not_ the time to have a breakdown... How would _that_ look...?

Ghoul suddenly found himself on his knees in the middle of the room, a heavy metal post with a part in it holding him down by the handcuffs. He closed his eyes, gulping as he tried to steady his rapidly-beating heart.

Standing to Ghoul's left were the Scouts and Theresa. Theresa put a hand to her mouth to stifle a worried whine, eyes shining with concern. Her parents were in the audience behind Ghoul, frowning a little. They didn't exactly approve of her testifying for Ghoul, but had said nothing to object. Theresa swallowed a little, praying that everything would turn out alright.

Ghoul looked up, hearing someone take the judge's place. Generalissimo Darius Zackly had arrived.

And so it began.

"Now then, let's get this over with. Your name is Liu Hanningworth, correct?"

The young ravenette swallowed, unable to find his voice. Realizing that the man was waiting for an answer, he nodded.

"However, you go by the pseudonym 'Ghoul,' which you were dubbed by Theresa Manes due to childish imagination?"

"... Yessir..." Ghoul nodded.

"You lived outside the walls, born and raised your whole life out there. Any objections?"

Unable to find his voice again, Ghoul shook his head.

"Well then. Let's hear what you have to say, Commander Dok."

To Ghoul's right, the MP commander nodded. "Sir. The outsider, as you said, was born and raised outside of the safety of the walls. In order for anyone to survive like that, they'd have to lower themselves to animalistic methods. We have little evidence to suggest this boy isn't feral, or the scout for a barbaric army ready to invade and tear us down. Also, with the recent attack on the capital by the Female Titan, any outsider at all could easily be a Titan-shifter— Besides degrading themselves to cavemen, how else would they survive?"

Theresa had begun shaking her head from almost the second Dok started talking, gritting her teeth. The only thing keeping her from yelling insults and curses across the room at the coward was Levi's boot-heel digging into her foot. She wondered if Levi had any experience with children, and that was how he'd guessed her intentions so easily, or maybe she was just next to telepathically screaming with aggravation.

"And Commander Smith?" Zackly said at the end of Dok's panic-inspiring speech.

"Sir, the fact that Ghoul survived outside the walls, practically on his own, for seventeen years, is exactly why he should be left alive. With an outsider on our side, we can learn to survive, maybe even _flourish_, even with the Titans hunting us. Ghoul can teach us, or we can attempt to use him as an emissary to reach some sort of agreement with other outsiders. If they were to join us in our fight against the Titans, we'd be able to make some leeway against them, and perhaps even defeat them. Ghoul and his people have been surviving just fine without the advances and techniques we do— If they had these things, they could very easily slaughter a fair portion of the Titans."

"You flatter people you've never even met." Ghoul murmured, drawing all attention to him. Swallowing his fear, he continued, "Many of us survived not by fighting, but by hiding. Constantly moving, disguising ourselves as something else to throw the Titans off. I can't guarantee we'd be this invincible army you're buffing us up to be. We aren't Xerxes's Immortals."

Honest to a fault, wasn't he...? Theresa sighed a little bit.

"Hmph. Theresa Manes, is it?"

Theresa raised her hand as Zackly said her name, calling, "Right here."

"You claim to have been abandoned when Wall Maria was broken through five years ago, but were saved by Liu."

"Yes. I was klutzy and stupid back then, and managed to knock myself out— By the time anyone noticed I was missing, it was too late. The only reason the Titans never got me was because Ghoul found and kept me safe." Theresa replied.

"So you've lived with Liu for five years?"

"Sir!" Dok called. "That would make anything she says emotionally swayed!"

"Emotionally swayed or no, she still knows a lot more about him than _you_ do." Levi said coldly.

Theresa smiled at Levi before replying, "Yes. I see Ghoul as a big brother and feel I owe him a great debt for constantly sacrificing his own wants and needs for me. I am aware that anything I say can be accused of being swayed by these feelings, but see this only as a reason to push harder for his innocence."

Zackly nodded, seeming to think about something as he read over the papers before him. Ghoul couldn't help but wonder how godlike Theresa had made him out to be, letting out a soft sigh at the thought.

"Here you say that Liu 'pities our civilization for living trapped in a cage as death slowly encroaches on our last territories.' Would either of you care to explain that?"

Ghoul turned his head, biting his cheek at Theresa, who smiled sheepishly as hurt, bitter murmurs began to fill the room— This savage _pitied_ them?! Her saying that only seemed to make things worse!

Ghoul sighed, looking up at Zackly. "Weren't birds given wings so that they could fly about freely, not crawl pathetically on the ground?" he asked, sounding calm despite the slight quaver to his voice. Nobody responded, everybody waiting for him to finish. "It's not that I pity you for being trapped, but for lacking the desire to fight back and do something about it. Not to be rude, but that's heartbreakingly sad and pitiable."

Shouts of anger and indignation went up around the room. Zackly yelled for order, banging his hand on the table before him. Gradually, the shouts went down. Ghoul had bowed his head, hiding behind his bangs and hunching his shoulders. Theresa whined a little at the sight— Her friend looked so beaten like that!

"Now then. It comes to my attention that there are details in Captain Levi's report that are left out of Miss Manes's." Zackly said, examining the two papers before him. Ghoul felt his stomach lurch. "Miss Manes, was there a reason that you left out the fact that for two years, Liu Hanningworth was used as a sex-slave by the rogues who killed his father and elder sister?"

"_Eeh?!_" "_Levi!_"

Shocked murmurs went up around the room. Many, most of the people in the room, had fixed their eyes on Ghoul. Ghoul had hunched his shoulders further, shaking uncontrollably as he whimpered.

Theresa turned to Levi, clearly bristling. "He _trusted_ you with information he _never_ told _me_, and you sell it to the public so _cheaply?!_" she accused.

Levi shrugged indifferently, replying, "It seemed of importance."

Theresa snarled, clenching her fists. "Be grateful we're in public and that my parents are watchin', or I'da ripped your throat out already, micro-midget!" she spat, prompting Armin and Eren, who had been quiet the whole time, to grab her arms in order to hold her back from their superior.

Now that was in the open. Ghoul clenched his jaw, listening to arguments beginning to fly about the room. Zackly wasn't even attempting to try to reign in the chaos. There was no point in the racket being made. Theresa started hurling insults at the MPs, half of which made no sense whatsoever. Dok and someone else were arguing. Eren seemed to be snapping at someone, maybe an MP... Other voices... most all of them... rose in a crescendo of fury—

"_Oh, shut the fuck up, all of you!_"

That startled everyone. Especially those who knew Ghoul personally. He wasn't a screamer, but that particular scream had been heard by everyone, and it successfully worked to shut everyone up. Somewhat spent on his outburst, Ghoul fell forwards as far as his restraints allowed, panting. His eyes were somewhat teary, but nobody could see that due to his head being down and his hair hiding his face. Other than the rustle of fabric and Ghoul's ragged breathing, the courtroom was silent.

Someone, confident in their anonymity, said, "You should learn your place, you lowlife savage!"

Theresa flinched, sucking in a breath.

If there was one thing you absolutely did _not_ do, it was tell Ghoul to learn his place. Another no-no was calling him a lowlife or a savage, _especially_ to his face.

Those times she had told people that Ghoul could be scarier than a Titan? This was about to become one of them.

"My place... Right..." Ghoul sat slowly up, his locket now dangling outside his shirt. He kept his head bowed and his shoulders slightly hunched. "Tell me, if I still have yet to learn it, where is it? I might need some help finding it."

His bangs were hiding his eyes, but his jaw was set in an expression of barely-held-back fury. Kneeling on the ground, shoulders hunched and head bowed, with such an aura of fury, he seemed like some wicked bird of prey— To an outsider, Ghoul might've resembled a buzzard waiting for his prey to collapse, weak enough for him to effectively eat without worrying about it fighting back.

"I didn't learn it for the first five years of my life, struggling to find enough food to keep a family of four alive for another two days... I didn't learn it when the Titans attacked and ate my brother alive after a fallen tree crushed his legs... I didn't learn it two years later, when my sister and father had their throats slit by rogues who decided I was worth leaving alive..."

Eren had shuddered at Ghoul's description of how his brother died— It was so much like how his mother had died... How was Ghoul still considered stable?

Slowly, Ghoul turned his head to stare in the direction of the voice. His bangs fell out of his eyes. His face was cast into shadow, his right eye seeming darker, while his left eye seemed to glow demonically. Fury bordering bloodlust glittered deep within his gaze, but his face remained totally expressionless. It was a fearful image.

"And months after that, after being treated like shit, when I was raped for several hours as punishment for a crime I doubt even ever existed, I still didn't learn it. When that became a regular thing, I didn't learn it. When I was beaten so bad I had more bruises than skin, open wounds sliced across them, I didn't learn. When I was eight, and the leader of the four rogues was eaten by the Titans, I didn't learn. When I was nine, when the remaining three got so drunk they forgot to tie me up after our 'play,' and I killed them, I didn't learn my place. Only a few days afterwards, when scared to shit of the Titans and starving, with no other options, I resorted to cannibalism, I guess I didn't learn!"

Ghoul's voice had risen throughout his list of horrors and life-struggles. He was on the border of shouting now, but had maintained a quivering loud voice rather than actually shouting. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he still had an angry expression.

Theresa's eyes were shining with unshed tears, hands clapped over her mouth. Even Levi looked shaken at the secret Ghoul had been struggling to hide.

"You don't think I've _learned?_ You call me a savage, a lowlife, when your people _indulge_ in sin freely? Like you couldn't _survive_ without it?! Drug-dealing, human-trafficking, selling of military equipment on the black market, assassination, need I continue?! You find these things next to necessity while mine struggle to find a safe place to take a shit! To find food and water, to avoid disease and plagues, to lie down and close their eyes without never waking up?! My _place?!_ I know _mine_ well— I am a warrior of humanity struggling to stay alive to see the light of another day, trying to keep myself and the ones special to me alive! My place is in the battlefield, bringing death to those who threaten this! What about you?! Where is your place?! Cowering behind these tissue-paper walls like sheep waiting for the wolf?! Deceive yourself all you want, those walls will _not_ last forever! So don't treat _me_ like a _savage_, some horrid _monster_, when the only crime I ever wronged _you_ with was being _born_, and you sit here whiling the time away with your selfish wants and petty desires until the Titans kill you all, you vultures!"

Now Ghoul was screaming, voice hoarse and eyes red. His sides heaved from breathlessness, his screams still reverberating in the walls of the room. His wrists bled from where the iron cuffs bit into him as he unknowingly strained at them. Many people were taken aback by his harsh words.

"Y... You accuse us of being monsters, yet you admit to being a cannibal?!" one MP managed to choke out.

"You don't think I don't retch _every time _I remember what it felt like to chew up a hand? A chunk of liver? You think I don't wake up _screaming_, _begging_ them to stop as they soil what's long been dirtied even further as a twisted form of vengeance? That I don't sometimes feel like they're still _alive_, clawing away at my insides? You think... I _liked_ it? I took _pride_ in it...? That I'd do it _again?! _I was a kid! I was _terrified_, I was _starving_, I had no other _choice!_ I hadn't had anything in my stomach other than water and _cum_ for almost a _week!_ Have you ever been there? If you wanted food, you had to beg on all fours like a dog and plead for all your worth, then suffer your tormentors' mocking you until at last they decide to throw you a scrap or a bone that you had to eat out of the dirt or be beaten?! Do you truly _know_ what hunger _is?!_ If you had been in my position..."

Everybody dreaded his next words.

"... I'm sorry, but even a five-year-old would stoop to that level in such a situation. None of you are _any_ exception."

Everything fell silent. Completely spent, exhausted from a combination of lack of sleep, yelling and hunger, Ghoul slumped forward, passing out. Theresa, tears finally breaking free, screwed formality and nobility, vaulting over the wooden railing separating her row from the center of the room. A few people squawked as she did that, but she ignored them, running over to Ghoul, skidding to a stop next to him. Her dress was rumpled and her hair in disarray, but she ignored this, throwing her arms around the unconscious outsider's neck. After her quick hug, she began weeping in his ear, gently shaking him, trying to wake him up.

Eren bit his lip, exchanging looks with Armin and Jean.

What would happen now? Ghoul had just...

This was not good.

It was almost certain that Ghoul was bound for execution now.

Levi swung over the railing next, walking over to Theresa and gently pulling her away from the ravenette. Theresa began to scream curses, struggling against him as the guards who'd brought Ghoul now came to take him away. Eren and Armin scrambled to help Levi drag Theresa away as Ghoul was carried out.

As Theresa clung to Jean when she was stood next to him and sobbed into his shirt, everyone stayed solemnly silent.

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**A/N: ...**

**Okay, I feel like a shit. Poor Ghoully-ooly...**

**I'm not sure what'll happen next, so you HAVE to give me some feedback, people! Help me out here!**

**If you know where I got the title from, hugs! To those of you who don't, it's a rather sad Hatsune Miku song that I listened to an awful lot while writing this song.**

**Thank you for reading and staying with us for so long!**


	26. Chapter 25: Death Is An Adventure

**{Chapter Twenty-Five: Death Is An Adventure}**

"The brat won't stop!"

"Wake him up!"

"Can't get close enough!"

"Watch out!"

Levi and Dok practically tumbled down the stairs, running to see what the matter was. It became instantly apparent that Ghoul was suffering another nightmare, and the MP-guards couldn't get close enough to wake him up. He was screaming and thrashing, the chains and sheets tangling about him and making it worse.

Before Levi could do anything, a streak of green and brown bulled past him and Dok, darting past the guards and expertly pouncing on Ghoul. Theresa, newly reinserted into the Scouts, shook Ghoul awake, jerking him up into a sitting-position, before hugging him tightly. The effect was next to instant. Ghoul calmed like a bird with a blanket thrown over it's cage, his eyes still wide as he panted heavily.

"And you say he's not a threat." Dok scoffed.

"More to himself than he is to others." Levi replied icily. He then turned his attention to Theresa, saying, "Is he okay?"

"'He' is right here..." Ghoul muttered into his friend's shoulder.

"He's good. Hey, no touchy!" Theresa snapped, swatting at one of the guards reaching to help untangle Ghoul.

"Reaper—"

"I can do it, and they'll just scare you!"

"I'm not an infant, Reaper."

"Let me do it!" Theresa said sharply, carefully pulling chains and folds of fabric away from Ghoul's limbs. Ghoul sighed, but complied, holding still to let Theresa free him. "There, see? With these bozos, you'd've fidgeted and made it take forever!" the blonde smiled.

"Reaper, be nice..."

"_Whaaat!_ If they can't wake up and comfort someone having a nightmare, they're kinda useless!"

"You might remember that they're standing right here, Theresa." Levi reminded her.

"Butt out, micro-midget." Theresa shot back.

Dok rolled his eyes. If this was the attitude all the Scouts had, it was a wonder the idiots even managed to stay _together_.

Ghoul was refusing to meet Theresa's eyes, flinching away from her touch. Everyone noticed this.

"Ghoully-ooly?" the blonde asked timidly, her voice soft.

"... How can you look at me the same... still smile and laugh... when you know what a _monster_ I am..."

"Because you're not!"

Theresa's determined outburst startled everyone. She had gotten to her knees, grabbing onto Ghoul's shoulders and pressing her forehead against his, her back bent so she could reach him.

"If anything, that _proves_ your humanity. Like you said, _any_ scared and starving person would've done the same. Your frantic race for survival is that of a human, doing whatever it takes to see another moonrise. And I've known you for five years, so I'll be _damned_ if I don't know you better than to say you're a monster. The only monsters are the ones who take _pleasure_ in doing wrong, and you're still beating yourself up about wrongs committed _years_ ago. If that doesn't make you an angel then I'll sacrifice myself to Zoë for whatever weird shit she does that terrifies everyone!"

Levi spoke up, drily remarking, "Might wanna amend that before Shitty-Glasses hears you and feeds you to her next 'pet.'"

Theresa stuck her tongue out at him.

Ghoul chuckled a little, shaking his head, but his sad aura still prevailed. "So... what happened... after...?"

"You certainly left everyone with something to think about. It's been a whole day since then, and we only just got the orders concerning what to do with you." Levi said. Ghoul blinked. "The Military Police will have two weeks of custody, to determine how threatening you actually are. After that, we get you back with whatever ridiculous restrictions are placed on you."

Slowly, the other ravenette nodded. Two weeks of chains. Two weeks of cages. Two weeks of reliving nightmares. He gulped, stroking his ponytail.

Theresa leaned in close to his ear.

"Give me your locket." she breathed.

"No."

"Please. If they're asses to you, they might take it away and break it. Give it to me— I'll keep it safe for you." the amber-blonde pleaded. The guards and two officers could only hear the whisper of her indiscernible words, muffled against Ghoul's ear.

"Don't talk like that. I don't care if I die." Ghoul said, still fiddling with his hair as he covered up their conversation.

"Well, _I_ will! If you die, I'll never forgive myself! It was _me_ who _forced_ us into this situation! Without me, you'd never have had to _see_ this place!" Theresa replied desperately, playing along.

"... 'To die would be a great adventure— the only adventure.'" Ghoul quoted. **(A/N: Modified _Hook _quote.)**

"There are _other_ adventures to have first!" the other objected.

"Oi, brat, remember we can't stay long." Levi snapped. He didn't want to stand next to Dok longer than he honestly had to.

Theresa bit her lip, looking pleadingly at the captain. When he displayed exactly zero sympathy, she scowled. "Fuck you too, micro-midget."

"Sure, keep disrespecting me. I'll keep layering on punishment."

"_Already_, Reaper...?" Ghoul sighed, shaking his head as he reached up and undid his locket.

"He was being an ass!"

"... You deserve _every second_ of punishment he's giving you."

"Told you he would agree." Levi said with a somewhat smug gleam in his eyes.

"I still have my flower-arranging skills." Theresa smirked.

"What...?" Dok mumbled, confused by the exchange.

"She made a wreath of pink peonies and put it on his head in the middle of mess." Ghoul explained simply while Levi glared pitchforks at the grinning amber-blonde, his hands busy fastening the clasp to his locket around Theresa's neck. "There. If I die, now I'll still be right there with you."

Theresa threw her arms around Ghoul's neck as the guards stifled snickers at the image of Levi wearing a crown of fluffy pink flowers. She planted a quick kiss on her friend's temple, then quickly darted out of the cell. Hollering what sounded like a challenge to a race, Theresa ran up the stairs and left sight.

Levi came closer to the bars of the cell. "Death is an adventure, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody truly knows what happens when we die. That's what makes it an adventure— One everyone must take one day or another. The only way to find out what happens is to die, making it an epic adventure that all will one day take." Ghoul murmured, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"You shouldn't tell lies like that to her. It's obvious that you don't want to die. So don't tell people that you don't care." Levi ordered, turning to leave. "Dok, I would like a word with you."

Somewhat nervously, the commander of the MPs followed the shorter ravenette.

Once he was satisfied that nobody would find out he'd threatened a superior officer, Levi whirled about, eyes burning. Dok flinched away, scared.

"If you... or any of your subordinates... harm that brat in _any_ way without a good reason behind it... And I mean a fully _legitimate_ reason, not some half-assed one! Then I will come back here and see to it that _all_ of the MPs are made to suffer _tenfold_ what he did!"

"Wh... Why the hell do you care so much about him?!" Dok managed to snap through his shock.

"Because I'm like a bear. I tear threats to those of my den apart." the captain growled, striding off. As he rounded the corner of the hallway, he bumped into Theresa. She smiled quizzically, raising an eyebrow at him. "Shut the fuck up."

"Sure— Poppa Bear." the cadet teased with a giggle. Levi rolled his eyes, making a mental note to dump all the cleaning duties at HQ on the girl.

As Theresa and Levi went to join the other Scouts, Dok was heading back to the dungeon. He wanted to know why Levi was so protective of the outsider. He had never known the Scouts' captain to be that way about anyone! It infuriated him, partially because he had no doubts that the small male would make good of his promise.

Ghoul still had his knees pulled up to his chest, face hidden by his bangs, when Dok arrived. The commander folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the outsider. Timidly, Ghoul peeked at him from under his curtain of hair. Cast into shadows the way he was, it looked like he was trying to hide. The only noise at the moment was the crackling of the torch on the wall.

"Why the hell does he care so much about you?!" Dok demanded at length.

"... Levi...?" Ghoul questioned softly.

"Of course I mean Levi! He had the _gall_ to threaten me just now!" the older snapped.

Ghoul flinched a little. Biting his lip, he shrugged. "... don't think he does... tears me down..."

"Speak up!"

"I don't think he does care, because he constantly tears me down and bullies me!" Ghoul half-yelled. He instantly looked guilty, shrinking into himself.

Dok clenched his jaw.

"... All he's done ever since meeting me... is attack and pry into every aspect of my life. If he's acting protective..." Ghoul shrugged. "... he probably just thinks I'll be of use on the expedition they're planning."

... That made some sense...

Annoyed, Dok left in a huff. Ghoul gulped, curling up tighter.

Something would happen. He could _feel_ it.


	27. Chapter 26: What About Ghoul?

**{Chapter Twenty-Six: What About Ghoul?}**

"Oh, Theresa..." Krista mumbled.

"Y-o." the amber-blonde greeted with a smile.

Theresa was perched on the windowsill, kicking her feet idly as she stared outside. She wasn't wearing her boots, jacket, or the belts for her gear. Around her neck was Ghoul's locket. The orange and gold of the sunset painted the teen in warm, fire-like colors. Thanks to this, her eyes appeared brown. Her hair was lit up, like it itself was on fire. Soft-edged shadows seemed to outline everything. A soft breeze blew through the window, ruffling Theresa's already-messy hair. The silver around her neck glinted almost painfully in the dying light.

Despite her smile, Theresa seemed... _off_.

"Are you alright?" Krista asked softly.

The former outsider heaved a sigh. "... Honestly, no... I'm worried about Ghoul... about _Liu_. I don't know how well he'll be able to handle everything. I'm scared... scared he'll get hurt."

"Everyone can understand that..."

"Not the way I feel." Theresa's eyes lit up for a brief moment as banners of purple breached the orange sky, dying the clouds pink. "I'm scared that he'll get scared and hurt himself. One time, he was having a nightmare, and he got out that knife... He was trying to cut away the hands on his legs. He just barely missed the major artery in his left thigh. Couldn't walk right for almost a week."

"That's _awful!_" the smaller blonde exclaimed in horror.

Theresa nodded darkly. "He lived in chains for two years, fearing every second of sleep. Now... What if he relapses? Tears at himself, strangles himself or something? I'm not there. I can't help him. Those idiots don't know _how_ to help."

Unable to find anything to say, Krista moved over to Theresa and put a hand on her shoulder.

Sensing how grim the mood had become, Theresa changed the subject. "Ghoul says that some people once believed that, every night, a giant snake ate the sun, but brave warriors would save it. The snake killed so many warriors, there were almost none left, so it looked like he would be able to eat the sun for good. But then the sun's daughter, a cat, killed the snake and saved the sun. Can you believe that?" she smiled, pointing at the bleary red orb that was the sun.

"It's... kinda odd, yes..."

"He also says those people built huge tombs for their kings, almost as tall as those walls. Great big things you could see from miles away, _just_ so you would know that the kings lay there."

Krista blinked, speechless.

The sun had sunk further down, now a red stain on the horizon that was melting down to coat it as orange gave way to a faint border of green, from there into plum. Specks of twinkling silver began to appear in the sky. The clouds looked like globs of raspberry jam-stained buttermilk cream.

Theresa sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Krista asked worriedly.

"Liu... He loves sunsets and sunrises. He says that the sun lives the life every person wants— Born spectacular, worshipped and loved by all, then dying in another extraordinary show— over and over again, every day. That _surely_ the sun must _long_ for the unextraordinary life of someone like a farmer, born quietly, living unknown, dying just as quietly. So what life does Ghoul— What life does _Liu_ want? He was born quietly. Half his life was lived quietly. Now everything has become all about what other people say, what other people think of him. He'll probably go out with some fireworks, don't you think?"

Krista didn't answer.

"Sorry. I must be boring you. You came here for something and I've kept you with my pining." the amber-blonde smiled as the sun vanished.

"Oh... Um, I forgot..." the smaller blonde blushed.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you be so you can remember."

As Theresa left the room and Krista began casting about it, Eren and some of the other guys had gotten onto the subject of Ghoul.

"And we thought _we_ were going hungry back when everyone first retreated behind Wall Rose! Compared to him, we were eating like _kings!_" Connie exclaimed after hearing the trio who'd been at the trial retell Ghoul's story. He seemed to have lost his appetite, pushing his plate away.

"Yeah. No wonder the guy's so shy, too." Reiner murmured.

"And apparently he never told Theresa about what those guys did, or what he did to them. He was scared that she'd look at him like a monster." Armin said softly, looking at his lap.

"Well, knowing that the Titans eat people would certainly have plenty of people reeling in disgust, even without the moral issues." Connie pointed out. The group nodded gravely.

"What he said about his brother..." Eren murmured after a minute, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "... It's just like..."

A hand clapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, looking up at Theresa.

Her face was somber. Her eyes had none of their usual glint. Her hair seemed less ruffled, hanging about her face in a mournful veil. Silently, the males shifted, allowing her to sit with them.

Theresa was quiet for a minute, tracing the circle of a knot in the wood of the table with her fingertip before looking up. Nobody spoke, waiting for her to explain.

"His brother's name was Oliver," she began, voice heavy, "And Liu was very close to him, closer than to his sister, who substituted for a mother. Oliver taught Liu almost everything so that his father and Sylvia could find food, shelter... When he was five, the safe spot they'd found turned out to be not-so-safe. Three Titans came up on them. A tree was knocked over, catching Oliver under it. While his father and sister were fighting the Titans, Liu was trying to free Oliver... He... He says that Oliver hit him, and screamed for the other two to give up. He couldn't feel anything below his waist, his legs were crushed... Even if they'd saved him, he'd've bled to death. He says that his father killed one Titan, then grabbed him. His father and Sylvia started running... The Titans... He told me that they fought over Oliver until the bigger won, and... almost ironically, picked him up... carefully... Liu looked away at the last second, but he heard the screams and curses get cut off."

Everyone was silent. Eren was trembling, gritting his teeth. Theresa was blank, looking almost like a china-doll.

"How is he okay?" Bertolt murmured.

"... Quite simply, he _isn't_. He curses and swears every time he fights Titans, and can't look at redheads without thinking of the brute who swallowed his brother. Ghoul's suffered a lot of trauma, not just at the hands of Titans. He knows that he's... _off_, but he's scared to fix it for fear of worse happening. However, he himself doesn't know why he can't let go, and... I'm scared to tell him that's how he feels..." Theresa whispered, hunching her shoulders in a manner painfully reminiscent of Ghoul.

In his cell in the interior, Ghoul was screaming.


	28. Chapter 27: Relapse

**{Chapter Twenty-Seven: Relapse}**

Dok couldn't believe what had just happened.

Two days after the outsider had been put into their custody and a disaster had _already_ happened. Levi was gonna _kill_ him.

Cautiously, he reached out towards the shivering, wide-eyed teenager again. Again, Ghoul recoiled with a soft whimper.

"Dammit, what the _hell_ were you idiots _thinking?!_" he barked, making the guilty flinch. Ghoul also retreated further into his turtle-like ball.

The commander had been on his way to check on the outsider, maybe question him a bit, when he'd heard the screams. He'd been quick to identify the voice as Ghoul's, and had run the rest of the way. What he'd found was the boy pinned to the bed by the two who were supposed to have been guarding him, trying to struggle as he was forcefully undressed.

The results were Ghoul refusing to speak other than to chant apologies and plead forgiveness. His eyes were wide and glittered with fear and tears, but they were glazed over. His breath was harsh, ragged and so quick it sounded like he wasn't getting any oxygen into his system at all. Sweat coated his skin. He hadn't even put his shirt back on, leaving his upper torso exposed. His hair was a mess, the binding on it having come loose.

This was the morning after, and he was _still_ in this state...

Dok sighed in annoyance, laced with pity.

Levi was going to _kill_ him.

"I'll deal with you two later. Get going." Dok growled, flicking his wrist at the two idiots who'd created the whole mess. They quickly obeyed, looking unsure of what they'd done wrong. With a noise that was both a sigh and a growl, Dok turned back to Ghoul. "Oi, kid."

"... sorry, so sorry, won't do it again, I promise, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

That was really starting to get on his nerves, but snapping only made him worse... Dok sighed. He wasn't good with situations like this. That was what the _Garrison_ was for, calming people down.

Carefully, the MP's leader reached out again, this time catching Ghoul's shoulder. The thin ravenette froze, whimpering in the back of his throat. "Oi, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you unless you _make_ me, _idiot_." he said, somewhat roughly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't..."

Dok threw his hands up and began pacing. Eyes of two different colors watched him from behind bangs and fingers, following him back and forth.

Ghoul wasn't sure what was going on. He was still half-asleep, it seemed. He felt dizzy, and his chest felt like it had iron bands around it, squeezing him so he couldn't breathe. He didn't remember much. He'd been asleep, and then hands— _Real ones_, not just a nightmare— had suddenly grabbed him. He couldn't struggle— Caught by chains and hands, his hands were useless.

Then there had been yelling. Lots of yelling. Ghoul'd fallen into a trance of some sort, only feeling the hands that no longer abused him still groping about his body.

But he was starting to wake up now.

"... Thank you..." he whispered, unfurling a bit, though he kept his face covered with his hands.

"What?! Speak up!" Dok snapped, irritated.

Ghoul moved his hands a bit, and said again, still softly, "Thank you..."

The commander stopped, somewhat startled.

"... for... stopping them..." Ghoul mumbled, drawing his knees back up again.

Dok _t'ch_-ed, rolling his eyes.

The commander had stopped at an angle where he could see the scar across Ghoul's back. From the top of the right to just below the left shoulder-blade, skin that was white even compared to Ghoul's deathly-pale skin, the healed-over wound slightly lower than the rest of his skin. His long hair hid some of it, clinging to his skin thanks to his sweat. How thin he was also added to the pitiful appearance. His ribcage stood out almost way too much. He'd been taken care of by the Scouts, but his eating habits were... almost anorexic. The boy refused to eat almost anything. This was justifiable with the story of his being used to one meal every other day, but it was still infuriating. Because of that, shouldn't he eat everything put before him?! For all he knew, he'd go back to that little food the next day!

Ghoul shivered suddenly, jerking Dok from his thoughts.

The brat still hadn't put his shirt back on.

Ghoul bit his lip, closing his eyes. He wanted to leave this place _so bad_... He shivered again, feeling goosebumps tease his skin—

The outsider yelped, jumping to his feet, as something landed on his head.

"Put that on, idiot." Dok muttered darkly.

"Ahh... Um..."

Ghoul reached up with one hand. It was his shirt. It'd landed on his head when Dok had thrown it at him, one sleeve hanging down by his ear, the other halfway in his face. The collar dropped into his eyes, the rest of it hanging over his head and half-undone pony. In a way, he probably resembled a bride wearing a black veil. Mumbling a thank-you, he pulled it off his head and put it on. He buttoned the front up with trembling fingers.

"... I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Dok snapped.

"Troubling you so much... I'm sorry..."

Dok blinked in surprise as Ghoul sat back down on the edge of the bed, hugging his knees to his chest. His ponytail was practically undone, still trapped under his shirt.

"... If you're that grateful, fucking _eat_ something..." the commander muttered, unable to think of anything else to do or say. Ghoul nodded vaguely, but it looked more like he was spacing out and just reacting to Dok's voice.

Whatever.

"Those two won't be guarding you again, but don't get the wrong idea, got it?" Dok demanded.

"Mm-hmm. It's just Levi." Ghoul nodded.

Dok was a little put off by how calm and flat Ghoul had become. Minutes ago, he was a quivering mess, and now he was practically a porcelain doll again. His long bangs fell in his face, obscuring both his eyes, and chunks of long black keratin had been tossed about into his face. He was still drenched with sweat, though it looked like he was starting to dry off a bit. Overall, he looked pretty miserable.

Was this _really_ a _threat_, a boy reduced to tears and almost infantile _helplessness_ if the right events happened, who hid his face behind a blank mask in desperate attempt to protect himself?

Dok shook his head and left.

Ghoul watched him from behind his bangs, still shivering a little. He curled his toes and gripped the fabric of his shirt-sleeves, biting his lip. He hated this place. He wanted to leave. Not just this cell, this city, or this district. He wanted to leave these walls. He felt safer with death breathing down his neck.

Instinctively, Ghoul reached for his locket— But it wasn't there. Theresa had it.

Gulping a little bit, he reached up to fix his ponytail.

Long hair. To his waist. With which to hang his head from the saddle of his killer.

_Or to make a rope and strangle himself with_.

He closed his eyes tight.

He couldn't think like that. He was practically a kid. He shouldn't be considering thrusting himself into death's arms so cheerfully. He should be kicking and screaming, clinging to life like a baby gibbon to it's mother.

Kicking and screaming, like he did when...

Ghoul gagged, covering his mouth with one hand.

It was only two weeks.

Two weeks.

But with how things were going, two _weeks_ would turn into two _years_.

Tears squeezed out of his screwed-up eyes, mingling with sweat as they ran down his cheeks to collect on and drip from his chin.

He was _terrified_. The great threat that had the insiders _quivering_ was sobbing quietly to himself in an empty cell. How ironic.


End file.
